Humans synth and androids
by Bearerofnews
Summary: An accident leads the Insititute in a new land of opportunity. Filled with machines fighting a war they don't care for. They merely want to make contact with the fraction who created these advance machines. And so they blindly walk along in ignorance. Dead.
1. Chapter 1

X6-88 had a simple life that he wouldn't change even if he was given the choice. After all he was a institute courser the best of the best solved problems that risen on the surface without issue. But now X6-88 knew one thing he would have fixed in his life is that the scientist would check the transporter more often or not have a newbie watching over the machine.

His day started as usual, after waking up in his bunk he simply gotten dressed polished his boots clean his shades and double checked his issued laser handgun for any repairs he knew it didn't need. After he meet with the other courser's for breakfast, from there they were all given there assigned duties.

Said duties ranged from simply walking around the institute for any issues, being sent too the surface for any mission ranging from retrieval to elimination to simply having the day off. Which today he knew in advance he was going to eliminate gunners that were poking around with tech the institute had there eyes on. His mission changed. X6-88 didn't really care after all his questions were going to be answered at the briefing.

"Good morning X6-88 today your going on a retrieval mission with a Nate Ramirez Shaun's father you read his file not too long yes?" Doctor Weiss asked. X6-88 did read the file pre-war career soldier of thirteen years, combat veteran of Anchorage married to Nora Ramirez father of Shaun Ramirez killer of Kellogg and courser Z2-47. He was surprised after all it didn't seem he was really needed in this situation. Until he thought about it. He was there to be the eyes.

If everything went good X6-88 would simply send the synth home keeping an eye on Ramirez and report his progress. He was sent to a be a support role. X6-88 didn't care so long as it was for the institute he would do it. "Yes sir." X6-88 gave his simple reply not voicing anything else besides what was needed.

"That's good now X6-88 get what you need at the armory and the synth codes from Doctor Kelly your going after Gabriel at Libertalia, your going to be transported to a run down manor two miles away from the area. Well that's all for the briefing good luck." Luck was something X6-88 or any courser didn't need. They were above that.

After meeting the Doctor Kelly and visiting the armory for more ammo, plasma grenades and three stimpacks X6-88 made his way to the elevator. After all the times seeing the institute in all its glory he has never gotten tired of the clean sleek walls and floors. He never will.

When the elevator unfortunately reached the destination of the transporter he saw a few Doctors looking over the machine, this was nothing new what was new is the younger group of adults helping them. X6-88 cared for every institute civilian, but he always had a problem with the greenies. Smart but didn't had the same experience as the older scientist. Something always went wrong just little things but little things cause problems for others down the line. Such as food packet number 709.

Years ago but he can _still_ smell it.

In the end it didn't matter. X6-88 made his way to the transporter console typed in the coordinates for the _Coup Manor _and walked over to the relay. Once inside the room he waited for one of the greenies to look over the machine did something with his hands, once it looked like he going to get approval X6-88 heard a yell.

"Why the hell did you bring a water can here!" the voice was both angry and fearful before X6-88 could leave the relay see what's going on it started. He wished it didn't.

He didn't see the familiar blue light taking him away from the Institute, instead he saw a bright golden light tearing him into pieces from the weaves of his courser uniform too the very DNA that was time painstaking made to be unique for every synth model. For a brief moment he saw something before he saw the blue sky and star of the earth before he landed sinking in what could only be sand. Hot sand.

Getting up quickly he had his laser handgun out turning around to know the location he was at. A desert. There were no deserts in Boston not even in the whole of Massachusetts. Was he in the West coast? Had to be. But that couldn't be possible.

It didn't matter. What matter was getting back. He reached over too the collar of his uniform and pushed on the button to send him back. Nothing. X6-88 pressed the button once more still nothing. Opening his coat he checked the small component of the transmitter. Fried. The little thing was brunt out because of the distance as far as X6-88 knew.

Great. Reaching over to another of his inner pockets he pulled out a small tablet device similar to Robco's pip-boy tablets only built smaller too fit the hand and active the distress signal used in emergencies such as this. X6-88 knew they have collected synths as far as Washington he didn't know if the signal would even reach that far but it didn't hurt too try.

Now what too do? While he might be a courser he still needed food and water eventually he had a bit over a week until then. He didn't see any settlements near by but they could simply be over at this ruined city he sees at the distance. His hand going into another pocket he checked how much bottle caps he had, something every courser carry in case of extended surface operations. One hundred caps. It was enough.

Walking to the ruined city was a boring experience sand, sand and a few strange model of robots he hasn't seen before was all he encountered. It was only what have been a hour he paid closer attention to the sun. It was strange. Two hours later nearly reaching the city he couldn't deny the fact the sun hasn't moved. At all. Stayed right at its peak never moving. Why? His eyes weren't going bad he knew that for a fact. He think about this later. First he reach the city and ask questions about where he is.

Finally at his destination X6-88 pulled out his handgun one more in case of any raiders wanting to attack him. Nothing. He can only hear the wind, birds and if he was sure a pre war moose. A moose. This place whatever it was needed to be looked at by the Institute. Unmutated wildlife was running around here. Even the water was clean. Now he needed to see the people here. If he could find them, many places to hide here underground in the buildings between said buildings or outside of the city.

X6-88 knew he was going spend a day at the very least looking for them unless he finds some kind of clue. Walking past a building he saw a few of those robots with round heads just walking around, throwing rocks or staring at the sky. Seeing he had an easier option to find humans he walked over to the nearest one.

"Robot where is the nearest settlement located in this city?" X6-88 asked the old robot who looked at him and said a signal word. "_Robot_?" annoyed at its answer he asked one more time. "Robot where is the closest human populated area." Maybe if X6-88 elaborate what he was looking for the machine would point him in the right direction. "_No humans only androids."_ It then pointed too a random direction.

X6-88 on the other hand didn't fully know how to take its answer. Android? That was an old term to call gen 3 synths simply because gen 3s were more organic then robotic, so the Institute dropped it and merely called all gens synths. But this robot pointed him to a settlement of Androids. A different kind of robot the Institute didn't know about? Not unlikely pre-war times had many secrets that have yet too be uncovered.

No humans? Simply a pure robot settlement like the Slog back in Boston only filled with ghouls. X6-88 with a direction made his way over knowing what he gotten wasn't the best but it was something at least. Turning away from the robots he made his way to the area it pointed too him. Until he heard the harsh sound of metal being crushed behind him X6-88 turned around handgun in hand his sights on a… woman?

She was standing on top of the ruined robot crushed by her no doubt. But How? She was much to light be capable of doing that. Behind her was a heavy sword floating on her back while in her hand was a curved blade nearly as long as she is tall. Her clothing was black skirt and blouse. The strangest thing X6-88 saw about her was the blindfold. What?

Before he could say anything the woman(?) walked right up to him and jabbed a finger right at his chest. He couldn't do anything a random human fell from the sky crushed a robot and was now screaming at him. He didn't believe it.

"What are you doing? Your supposed to be killing these machines big boy not making random conversation with them glasses. You know are duty?" Saying her piece she dashed away from X6-88 the way she moved killing the ten other robots was… Interesting the speed and strength it showed made it obvious to him that it wasn't human in the slightest.

An android? Had to be Kellogg couldn't ever hope to match her in speed even with his implants. Of course said implants didn't save him from an angry papa bear so those things weren't worth much.

After killing the last robot it made its way too him. Throwing an arm around his shoulders it forced him to be closer to it then X6-88 would have liked. "But anyway big boy I'm 73B what's your model number?" X6-88 thought about what to answer. Androids seem to work tighter here, it first saw him as another Android and not a human. And its model number was 73B. Why?

"6X now don't touch me." X6-88 said as he wrench himself from its grip its fingers were painfully digging in his arm. "The hell kind of model is that? Is it only giving to male models? Never seen a female with one. And you a six? More like a two really. Can introduce you too someone I know? I think the both of you would get along great." X6-88 didn't really want to meet anyone, but he needed information on his location, the androids and these robots. After its reaction to him just ignoring them and followed by its taking them apart the androids must have some conflict with these robots.

"No I don't. I'm looking for the near by settlement of androids. Nothing more." She might give him information or simply ridicule him, for not knowing the basics that X6-88 should have known as a fellow 'android.' And looking at her face X6-88 can tell it's the latter.

"How don't you know were the resistance camp is at? Whoever your Operator is really sucks at her job if she didn't send you a map. Hey now that I think about it where's your pod?" X6-88 saw on its left shoulder a rectangular floating robot with small arms staring at him. Similar to an eye-bot yet not. The over all color was solid gray and its signal optic stared at him. Androids were given pods? Must have a laser blaster like other eye-bot models found in the Institute or in the wasteland. The only people he had to figure out was a operator. Another android but for what? Information source? He wasn't sure.

"My pod was destroyed in my last mission. Now I'm lost looking for the camp." X6-88 took a risk saying mission for all he knew the androids could just be running around destroying robots indiscriminately. Or he used the perfect wording.

It stared at him before chuckling at his 'expense' it made a follow me gesture then ran off, X6-88 followed it pushing his legs to go faster to keep up with the android, taking care to not trip on any rubble or potholes on the ground of course it didn't seem to have the same care as himself for it would simply stumble then continue as if nothing happen. It wore heels. Honestly whoever made it must have been soft in the head.

Other then that X6-88 couldn't help but be slightly in… awe of the city. The part he was in, still more desert then city now through he can see how green everything really was the deeper he went. The ground being literally just grass then cement with a few patches devoid of it. The buildings with trees so large wrapped around them reached higher then ten stories. It was unfortunate these sights made him more weary of his location.

How Far was he from Boston really? Waiting for retrieval might be a bad idea. X6-88 will have to find his own way to the Institute.

After less then an hour the both of them started to run past barricades made from junk X6-88 seen settlements use for walls running through a pond he sees up ahead the same junk walls and tarps hanging from higher up the walls of ruined buildings. The sun has yet to move. The camp nestled between the buildings.

Slowing down X6-88 knew the android must have been going slow for him. Seeing more of these things abilities made him wondered if he should tell the Institute about this place. Some kind of fight between the robots and androids the strange plants and unmoving sun made him cautious of this place. They weren't pre-war models, old but not pre-war. The android who's building them? Other androids? Humans that stay hidden and making some kind of game between robots? And the sun is unmoving.

X6-88 didn't know what's going on in the background but he doesn't care he get the information then leave without looking back. This place has secrets that he can only compare to the vaults or that strange house in Boston even the Dunwich quarry. For now better left covered if the Institute has a interest in the place they just send watchers or other synth animals to gather information on the place. He get what he can then leave.

"6X so how you like the camp? Pretty neat. But anyway since you just finished your mission go talk too Anemone she runs the area. Also keeps track of any YoRHa androids that stop by. Don't want command to think you broke or worst left the cause. Well I see you later." It waved at him going past the androids dressed in camo pants and old shirts with ammo vest on top. X6-88 looking at them noticed how the outfits they wore was mostly used in desert environments then urban areas. The city most be the base while the desert was enemy territory? There was a lot of robots in the desert through he ignored them or the robots ignored him.

Now what? Moving among the camp he noticed a few androids that looked like 73B more in dress then appearance some wore clothing that showed more then they should or dressed like X6-88 himself such as the only skin being showed was the neck and face. He avoided them they might be more curious then 73B.

The resistance camp members carried gun models he wasn't familiar with or carrying strange blades he's never seen before. He listened through that didn't mean much too him since X6-88 had no context to there conversation but all information was good information since he's stuck in the unknown territory.

He looked around the place noticing how some androids were just walking around talking or doing nothing at all. Is this all they do with there time? X6-88 stopped a few androids were being taken too the 'medical area' wanting to see how well built they were he sneaked around the area nearly bumping into some androids due too his unfamiliarity with the area.

Once he was hidden X6-88 active his built in refraction chip. Hearing the familiar sound he went into one of the many ruined buildings going up to the second floor he walked along looking for the spot that gave him a view on the 'medical area' finally finding it he crouched and starred.

He learned much. Androids can feel pain personally he was torn between it being ingenious or impractical. At one side androids feeling pain made them less likely to damage themselves having a false sense of self preservation needing only maintenance or a spare part needing replaced because of time with the saved resources used for making more androids or better ones. On the other side they feel pain that can limit themselves with how far there willing to complete the mission whatever it was and if they knew what pain was soon they learn fear.

Impractical when it comes to machines after all once they learn of fear what stopped them from learning more? Soon they believe the emotions they had were real. The Institute would have scrapped them all robots don't feel.

Other then that under the synthetic skin(much less quality then a synths own) was metal with wires and parts. X6-88 now knew that if he got in a fight with any of them he had to keep his distance only use his handgun, plasma grenades for emergencies maybe a suicide attack for a last resort. He couldn't let them have the chip in his head after all. _Like the outsider. _

Making his way out of the building he deactivated his refraction chip he walked seamlessly into the crowd. He listened. Walking among them while avoiding the YoRHa androids he heard of some kingdom of robots that had a king and that for now it should be avoided. Fishing spots. A village of robots and even a amusement park a good half day away.

He needed a map or directions X6-88 couldn't stay here with all these androids who might ask unnecessary questions or realize he wasn't YoRHa he doesn't know if they give out punishments but he wasn't staying to see. The village of pacifist. He go there and wait for three days if the Institute doesn't come that means he's far out of the range for retrieval and will have to find his own way back.

He went to one of the merchants a android dark skin and taller then himself, had a large collection of ballistic firearms with strangely no energy weapons. Even the cheapest merchant would have some ammo. The android looked up from his work to notice a male yoRHa android looking at his wears.

"Hello. I don't usually get yoRHa looking at my wares anything catch your attention?" the android asked the man. He closer up finally noticing the YoRHa had dark shades instead of the visor the others wore. A new design? "Yes I was looking to see if you sell any maps. And if you had any interest in these bottlecaps." The merchant was handed some 'Bottlecaps' he knew what these were and didn't really had much of an interest in them. Long since faded missing the old w- What? He took a closer look noticing the red paint the word's on them 'Nuka Cola' he mouthed to himself. Compared to others he found they were basically new! He needed some. But he didn't sell maps. What about a gun?.

"Friend I don't sell maps only Timmy has a bright blue cap near the storage area. But I do want these caps. I trade you this rifle for them." X6-88 looked at the rifle an AK model rifle desert paint worn but still good. Good guns take a lot of punishment but once they need real fixing there is difficulty. Such a communist gun would never have made it into per-war US soil through. Unless it was sneaked in.

"I give you ten more for three magazines." If the android wanted to trade eight caps for a _rifle_ what about ten for three mags?

"ten for two magazines."

"twenty for four."

"Deal."

Caps being handed over X6-88 had the best deal this side on the country a rifle and four magazines for a measly twenty-eight caps? He basically robbed that android. Still it was good to have another gun he can save his ammo on the Institute handgun. Now the storage area he thinks he might have passed it with an android with a blue cap.

Walking back towards the far end of the camp he passed by a YoRHa android that gave him a confused look but before it could do anything X6-88 made his way past the resistance members the YoRHa losing sight decide leave it be. Above her paygrade if they were bringing male models back again.

Finally founding Timmy he waited for the android finish his talk with some android with the ugliest shade of red for hair he's seen. They seem to be in argument something about needing parts through X6-88 didn't care he can wait. Seeing her finally move he quickly made his way to the android.

"Timmy. I'm looking for a map I was told you have some." The android turned around going through a box filed with papers and books searching. "Care to be a bit more specific? What direction The desert, forest the city ruins I got a few on my hands here. Through why a yoRHa needs a map is beyond me." The last part was said quietly X6-88 is sure he wasn't supposed to hear. Through he couldn't give a damn through. X6-88 was courser not some android with stupid clothing and swinging blades like some brute.

"Any maps that show the location of the village of pacifist robots."

"Robots? You mean the machine's right? Yeah I do let's see ah! Here it is not the best but it do. Free of charge I have a few better ones want one of those will cost you." X6-88 will do it with the free map instead of buying a new one. Giving a quick thanks he walked away looking it over old but it came very detailed with how long it would take to get one place to another different routes, notes of enemies etc.

Not wanting to run into robots with unknown functions X6-88 decided he take a long safe route says here it be a good eight hours, of course that would applied only to androids. X6-88 knew he will take longer so he guessed might take a day at the very least. He folded the rather large map up and into his inner coat pocket.

He had his Institute handgun the rifle a map his shades everything important. Now he just had to make his way out of the camp. So far no android has really given him any looks besides maybe one or two from the YoRHa androids but to the resistance ones he was all but invisible just another YoRHa.

Passing through the crowd he walked briskly neither in a rush nor slow to gain attention, ignoring everything around him the only thing that caught his eye was an android with a metal round head besides that not much. He was close to the exit he just had to keep walking.

A commotion was happing in the exit X6-88 didn't care he keep on walking. Yelling but it didn't matter he was nearly out. Nearing one of the trucks close to the exit he notice all of the androids were _moving _running around grabbing items guns, blades, packs and YoRHa androids running to the exit followed by resistance androids he moved out of the way but was suddenly grabbed by the arm forcing him to run keep himself from being dragged.

X6-88 notice the one who grabbed him was the same android from earlier 73B. Pulling his arm out of its grip he was about to give her a piece of his mind until she beat him to the punch. "Machines 6X! A lot of them heading this away you might not have gotten the warning at least two hundred and counting among there numbers is at least four tanks making their way here. Bunker has all available units make their way there face them backed up by resistance. Time before they hit the ruins in less then thirty minutes."

This wasn't good at all. X6-88 thought to himself bitterly he looked around seeing if he can make a break for it but no all the other YoRHa androids were now to close to him forcing himself to run faster for the ones behind him won't step on his heels, now all of them were running side by side so tightly X6-88 was sure all them can fit into an Institute food packet without issue. He also noticed they all had blades instead with a few that had guns on there backs.

X6-88 didn't want to be trampled when he breaks the line so he stay put and once this formation is broken then he make a run for it. He won't get in a fight between robots. It wasn't Institute business so nor was it his.

So far the run was fast paced faster then the test he had done back in his training but he was young then. The only problem he had with following them was the acrobatic feats they all would perform but with his strength he made the jumps with some difficulty, using muscles that aren't usually active. But he was a Courser the slight strain he felt is nothing.

The androids finally slowed down a few breaking off to take cover behind fallen debris and old cars knowing these were going to use guns he broke off into cover an old pick up truck. Through unfortunately he wasn't alone soon after he stepped behind it another android this one dressed in a coat and pants crouched next to him she looked at him the gun in his hands and bulky handgun in his holster.

"Nice gun. So command bringing back male combat models again? Cool. I got tired of all the woman in the bunker and the scanners aren't really my type you know? Anyway I'm 19G what's you're type?" The android said in a deep voice X6-88 nearly confused it with a male voice sample.

"6X." X6-88 said without looking at it he rather keep his eyes on the field in front of him the land a mix between a desert and grass ruined city. A strange combination unpleasant to X6-88 eyes. He scanned the area looking for spots that had the least amount androids for when he has the chance X6-88 can make his escape into the city and straight to the forest now three hours away.

"So want to get water together later?"

"No."

"Ok what about doing a maintenance check? You seem to be leaking a little and making a weird noise."

"…" X6-88 stayed quite already finding its presence annoying and its failed attempts to try and socialize with himself.

"Suggestion 11G should try to found common interest in old world firearms then maintenance checks or drinks." A robotic male voice spoke out loud making X6-88 turn his head face the android seeing one of those pods floating near it. X6-88 didn't even think those things had voice modules. Before she can say anything they heard a shout of machines coming, with X6-88 enhanced eyesight he can see the sand being picked with the light brown color of metal in humanoid shapes.

Checking his rifle to see the thirty round magazine full and the others at easy to reach places he took aim. He waited.

The robots reached a distance he can easily see them. Close enough to the city 'borders' that a at least a dozen of the androids meet them head on tearing at them with either swords curved or straight from blades as tall as himself to short spears even advanced power fist pairs. X6-88 had to rethink his opinion on fighting with melee weapons. The ones YoRHa is using are better then the crap found in the wasteland.

X6-88 had to brace himself when a strong gust of wind nearly pushed him away. Turning to the android he saw it loading a large black and silver mortar launcher nearly half the size of the truck the both of them took cover behind. Looking back at the robots he saw a large explosion in the far end of the robots side. Not bad really.

X6-88 turned back to look at his surroundings looking for an exit to leave this battle. Back behind he sees those very same trucks at the resistance camps driving too the battle. X6-88 looked at the sides both with buildings old and ruined but with many entrances. The front of him had robots behind him robots. Time to break off to the sidelines.

X6-88 broke off to a run stopping only to take cover when strange red and purple energy shots made it to his person. The only thing he can guess them to be are some kind of EMP gun shots. Effective against androids and himself with the high radiation output.

Seeing no more loose shots he moved keeping low ahead of him the building had one of those YoRHa androids taking shots with a large rifle. Good he won't appear suspicious merely another android sniper to help a comrade. Finally inside he took cover at the wall and poked his head out seeing the chaos in front of him he made good choice to get away. The robots were still moving with the androids he saw early lost in a sea of robots. Turning back around he saw the buildings interior. The inside still good with some walls crumpled the stairs missing steps the room was large. Barren. No wood but a lot of metal lying around.

X6-88 made his way through the room his rifle ready to fire he heard nothing but the constant battle outside. Finally outside by going through the whole ground floor he can see the battle behind him.

It didn't look good for them.

He could see large robots falling from they sky being dripped off by robots that were as long s two semi trucks put together and had the same width, before flying off into the distance if they weren't immediately shot out of the sky. He turned his refraction chip back on before X6-88 could take off he noticed those trucks not to far away.

If he borrowed one of those vehicles the travel time can be cut down heavily. Fusion powered vehicles were very powerful automobiles even civilian models. How fast can that truck move? Two hundred miles an hour even when fully loaded?

X6-88 took off to the truck getting closer he slowed down to a crawl noticing two of those camp members standing near by. Thankfully the doors were open so he quickly made his way to the driver seat and checked the ignition. Key was still inside. Good.

Sitting inside he wondered what should he do? The two campers were standing outside of the truck complaining about some jackass or someone. Should he kill them? The two were the only ones near by with all the others at the battle. If he drove off could they catch up or just shot the tires? He would have to fight them in both situations. We're they both as strong as those YoRHa androids? He couldn't risk it.

Sliding out of the seat he moved silently his hands now holding the Institute gun, couldn't take the risk a single bullet couldn't kill them both.

"So Alex she said to me here drink some of this fish oil I need to see how badly an android reacts to it. I of course told her no. I'm not drinking fish oil. Even if you ask nicely. You aren't that pret-" Before he could finish a bright blue light melted half his mechanical head dropping him instantly before his friend could do anything two shots of a bright blue laser melted his throat and face he dropped just like his friend. X6-88 came closer and for good measure took one more shot to each of their heads before walking back to the truck seat with his chip turned off.

Sliding inside he turned the key turning the truck on. He noticed the smell of gas and a gas tank gauge instead of the fusion gauge. Even if it wasn't the type he was expecting it didn't change the fact he can cover more ground faster then simply running.

Turning to drive he took off into the street driving off uncaring of the noise of battle behind him. First too the village of pacifist robots wait for three days if no help comes X6-88 will have to find his own way back to the Institute.

Nothing could go wrong.

/

_Humans synths and androids. A crossover of Fallout 4 and Nier automata two games that I don't own. This is fan fiction. _

_I be honest I'm surprised no one has made a crossover between these two games on one side we have Synths that nearly 100% human made in labs underground while in the other side are androids with a burning desire to meet humans. That would be a very interesting conversation._

_Android: What do you mean you aren't human? You're DNA says so!_

_X6-88: No. I'm a synth courser. We're not human. _

_But in all honestly X6-88 doesn't really understand the situation he's in he's lucky none of those pods took a scan of him if they did he be in a much tighter pickle then he's in now. Those pods wouldn't even be able tell the difference only thing that stick out are those chips in a courser's head. Sir why do you have a chip in your head? Which he be caught off guard either ignoring the question at best to pulling the pin in one of his plasma grenades so no one can get their hands on it at worst. In X6-88 mind first is the Institute the mission then himself._

_So anyway leave some reviews good or bad. _


	2. Chapter 2

The water was still hot even after he waited for nightfall since that Courser that was supposed to meet him never showed up he planned. Earlier in the day once he reached the ruined water castle as he liked to call it he scooped out the place. Too many well equipped raiders walking around between the boats and rafts they all built he be killed going straight in. But on the very building that Gabriel was on? He could see eight of them.

And on the very top of it was the man himself. Tall brown haired and a bit bulky was him. What he could see was four others with him. After Gabriel himself it would be thirteen inside that floating wooden shit-stain.

Moving around the area he saw the wooden thing was built leaning on some ruined ship he knew nothing about besides it being big. Not like he was in the navy after all. He was glad he left his backpack at the Institute only taking his 10mm handgun, laser rifle and gauss rifle it was easier to swim in the water without being weighed down with a hundred pounds worth of supplies.

Once he reached the boat that the castle was using as support he climbed the ruined hull two hundred years had made it riddled with holes and dented metal he can use to climb up. Once he reached the wooden walls of the castle he climbed slower nervous that the raiders could hear him moving up. Nothing he continued to move once he reached the railing with a single arm he hauled himself over his feet landing making the slightest noise drowned out by the firing of a gun farther from his position

Taking his 10mm out he aimed forward and stopped. The two raiders weren't aiming at him. The both of them were near the plank shooting into the distance. Thank God for the lack of ear protection the two had.

"Would you stop that? The damn noise is killing my ears I'm now hearing ringing all damn day because of you shat!" The raider near the seat said annoyed.

"The more you shoot a gun the stronger your ears get Terry, so no I'm not stopping! If you don't want hear it stuff some cloth in your ears!" Considering his yelling at near volume of a speaker the man near the railing doubted the raiders words.

"For gods sacks you cant even hear yourself anymore do you? I'm tired of this wake me when are shift is over." The raider leaned back into his seat stuffing some cloth into his ears to drown out some of the noise from his idiot partner. It barely helped.

The man near the railing breathed out in relief he wasn't caught and was slightly amused do to the two's conversation. It reminded him of that one grenade thrower guy.

The man moved forward taking his steps slow he aimed the 10mm at the head of the man sitting down waiting for the one standing to shoot he was going to have to time it not near perfection but close enough for his suppressed handgun.

"Whatever! Jackass!" The raider moved his arms in the movement one would have with loading a bolt action rifle bringing it back to bear he aimed and fired in the distance unaware of the slight movement of his friend next to him. Reloading his rifle once more he was going to take aim again until two strong hands wrenched his head around and he stared at a scarred man covered in combat armor before he was lowered to the floor face down.

The man checked the bodies of both men finding nothing but ammo for guns he didn't use, though he did take the rifle of that one raider his gauss rifle didn't have a recon scoop after all.

Walking to the hatch he slowly open it and made his way down the ladder taking great care to be as quiet as possible. Once he reached the floor looked around the room to the left had two raiders sleeping if the snores was anything to go by. In the other he peeked around the wall and saw Gabriel sleeping on his back. He went to the other two raiders and slit their throats but decided not check for supplies. He wanted to finish this mission as fast as possible now that the target was right there.

Going back to Gabriel he grabbed some rope laying around prepare to tie him up until a power fist hit him in the chest sending him flying across the room and into the terminal on the desk braking both.

"Ha though you can sneak up on me you bastard! Take that! Wait what?" Gabriel was shocked that the man in combat armor stood back up and charged at him even with his ruined chest plate the only thing to show he was even hit.

Gabriel throw a punch that the man dodged grabbed his arm and throw Gabriel over his shoulder his back painfully meeting with the floorboards the man in armor quickly reached over to Gabriel's power fisted hand and pulled the sickening noise of bones grinding caused Gabriel to screaming in pain and trash doing more harm then good for his dislocated arm.

The man annoyed with all the noise he was causing placed one of his feet on the others working arm keeping it in place he lowered down his hands grabbing Gabriel's throat and squeezed even with the others continued trashing of his legs slamming on the floorboards he squeezed until the raiders boss slowed down his movements even with his trashing stopped he squeezed his throat some more just in case he was faking.

Finally satisfied he grabbed the rope that flew from his hands and tied up Gabriel. Looking at his pip-boy he turned to the new addition he had that was placed by Doctor Lee he pressed it and before he disappeared grabbed Gabriel and the both left the room in a bright blue light.

When his vision cleared he saw the metal panels of the relay the only thing that was off was the fact Shaun and Dr. Lee were talking with a few scientist that he thinks were part of the Advance systems division. He wasn't fully sure he spent less then a week in the Institute he didn't really try to remember all of them. The raider Gabriel seem to have been shocked wake was it because of the teleport?

Oh well the man let go of his leg and before Gab could really start to struggle he grabbed the back of his head and harshly slammed his face into the metal floor Gabriel going slack showed he was knocked back into unconsciousness. He looked back still seeing them talking as if what he did wasn't even heard by them. He simply walked towards them.

The group of them turned in shock eyes wide when they notice he was standing in front of the control panel one hand tapping the metal his face stoic but eyes that had a hint of amusement with there reaction. "Hi." Shaun whispered some words to Dr. Lee before walking around the panel to talk.

"Father I'm glad to see you came back without issues an-." Shaun was saying before his voice stopped starring at the ruined chest that adorned his torso his eyes now looking over his body only noticing how wet his father was.

"Father why don't we talk after Dr. Volker has looked you over. Don't worry about B5-92 X2-68 Will take him back to the SRD." Shaun voiced the man now handing Gabriel to the courser who had walked up to the two of them when Shaun mentioned his name. His hands free the man walked with his son to the elevator only when the door sealed shut did Shaun asked his questions.

"Tell me father what happened to your armor? It's damaged quite extensively." Shaun asked his curiosity poking his mind such damage would have reached his ribs either cracks at best or broken in two at worst. But here he was standing and walking, breathing without any issues as if such damage never happened or it didn't bother him. His father looked at him possibly thinking on what he was going to say before it left his lips.

"I sneaked on inside the water fort and killed two raiders inside, I was careless didn't double check and Gabriel sneaked up on me. As you can see he hit me quite hard but, it doesn't really hurt just looks bad is all don't worry what I'm more interested in is what we're you doing? I didn't expect to see you at the relay I thought I would find you in your room going over all those reports you get all day." His father waved off the damage and hit to his chest as if it didn't mean much to him he would rather hear what Shaun himself was doing.

He had his answers but he wasn't sure he liked how he just… waved the damage away. Didn't care about his own well being and would rather hear what he was doing. Shaun was surprised he felt this way worry about one person then just everyone. Then again this was his father. A man he had thoughts on meeting but he was such a distance figure Shaun believed he would never have the chance to see him. It was still so surreal.

Once they reached the bottom the both of them were shown the beauty of the Institute clean running water smooth white surfaces the people that were still awake were those who were still up either going back and forth delivering documents or up in balconies simply relaxing with smokes and scotch late in night with the children tucked away sleeping.

It was strange to Nate. Even diamond city wasn't so peaceful with the noise of guns going off all day the walls attacked by supermutants when they were bored or raiders so high on chems would try to attack on board day light even the people inside always jumpy about synths replacing someone that Nate can see the fear in people.

Before he knew it the both of them were in the medical area it only having two nurses and a single doctor checking equipment with only five people here for whatever reason. Shaun asked for Dr. Volker knowing how the man was like he was no doubt still awake going over medical reports he was given throughout the day. And the man walked out of a room the only thing showing the late night getting to him was a cup of coffee.

Nate hated coffee. Nora drinks it all the time like water. Once he gets the chance he visit her again at sanctuary she's been waiting a long time for a visit.

Dr. Volker had them go to one of the private rooms for his check up something Nate was sure he didn't really need. He was fine after all.

"Nate if you would take off your armor I need to check your torso for any injures." Dr. Volker said politely like any medical professional would.

Nate put his weapons to the side no longer needing to wear them he moved the combat armor straps released buckles opened and the brotherhood undersuit unzipped. Dr. Volker checked his torso his back and had him do a stretch once everything was over Dr. Volker declared him healthy with only light bruising he said Nate should get some rest for a few days to recover.

That finished the father and son left the medical room giving Dr. Volker thanks for his time the both of them left going to the direction of Shaun's room where the both of them can talk in more detail on what happened on the surface.

Finally at their destination the two took a seat at the balcony with Nate starting the conversation before Shaun could say anything.

"Hey Shaun so what happened to that courser that was supposed to meet me on top? He wasn't needed mind you but I kind of needed that recall code." Nate shrugged his shoulders the last part not really bothering him. He got Gab back to the Institute without the codes anyway a bit hurt but whole and not dead. Like he should have killed him the filthy raider that the synth became.

"Yes." Shaun paused thinking how he can explain the situation the ASD was trying to solve with their damaged relay after that accident with the water cup. It was embarrassing that the one invention greater then the gen 3 synths could ever be was brought low by a little spilled water. Instant teleportation beaten by water. Pathetic.

"Before you left a courser was sent out to meet you outside Libertalia, once he reached the relay their was some students with older scientist looking over the relay for its daily maintenance check. Once X6-88 was given the all clear to leave one of the students spilled his drinking cup he knew he wasn't supposed to bring braking safety measures. The water going into some exposed circuitry caused a malfunction in the system sending X6-88 somewhere else. Where to we don't know. But we have the new coordinates the relay made when it was damaged and have since send watchers to scout the area."

Here Shaun paused letting his father take in the information on what's happing inside the Institute.

Nate was actually scared, hell he used the damn thing a half hour ago! No wondered they were all surprised to see him he could have been teleported to anywhere but the Institute for goodness sake. Hell he could have merged with Gabriel there matter combining together to one single flesh bag monster that shoot lasers from its eyes.

That actually sounds cool. The laser eyes not the flesh bag monster thing no one ever wants to be that.

"So the surprise in seeing me wasn't just because I sneaked up on y'all its because there's a chance I wouldn't have come back at all." Nate said his voice had quite worry in it the thought of not seeing Shaun, Nora or Codsworth for an unknown amount of time because the relay was messed up had a painful feeling in his chest. Or he might never seen them again.

"No father we still have the new coordinates as I said it just would have taken us longer to get you and the courser back if the both of you went to the same area. As of now we have taken much test within the last few hours sending in unimportant objects to gen one synths they have always come back in one piece. The watchers the few we sent have come as well through each group seems to end up somewhere else even if the coordinates never change." Shaun said and the images that were brought back were interesting. And worrying.

Nate's curiosity was piped where did the courser go to? It didn't seem like this X6-88 was at Massachusetts at all, Shaun did tell him that some synth would end up as far as New York to take back to the Institute. He asked.

"What did the watchers find at the new coordinates? Can't be anything to different right?"

"That's the issue father what we do see is very much new. It's been two hundred years since the bombs dropped and vegetation is coming slower but it's growing. The images we found seem to indicate that the radiation has accelerated plant growth trees so large they wrap around ruined buildings miles of thick forest with large pre-war animals. Some in the BSD think there's never been radiation or signs of human presence to allow this much growth. So the area X6-88 is in is very different then here. Some scientist think he could be in the Midwest of America others think in a different continent.

Well. That's new super giant plants larger then average animals running around and a ruined city of concrete. Fun. Nate thought to himself thinking what all the people in BSD are going through with this new information. Though he be honest most of the implications are kind of going over his head he will probably never understand the science behind it all, he went to school for his gunsmith certification not this. So he asked the most important question.

"Is it safe to use the relay on different coordinates or will y'all keep it locked down for testing?" Honestly with the reaction they had on seeing him it will be locked down. The whole moving matter from one spot to another is a big deal. Before the war this type of science was just purely science fiction but now it was a reality. All it took was nuclear holocaust.

"Yes the ASD will be running more test for a couple days once they deem it safe only then will surface operations continue. And then the retrieval of courser X6-88 will begin." Nate wondered if he be the one to go after the synth more then likely he will, after all even Nate can tell he was being tested. Happy to find his son but it didn't mean he was blind to most of what Shaun was doing.

Pushing the thoughts away he leaned back into his seat relaxing he glanced at his heavy combat armor knowing he need to get it fixed before looking over his weapons. Looking back at Shaun he spoke.

"So Shaun pushing that whole relay thing aside I got question ask you." Shaun looked at him.

"Go ahead father what is it that you need?"

"How did you went from studying agriculture to robotics? What are those test like?" Nate can guess the test were stupidly difficult he had a brief conversation about energy weapons with a woman in the ASD she was thinking about 3 to 5 weapon schematics in her head at the same time? He hated the fact it wasn't the craziest thing he's heard.

Shaun smiled going over the interest he had in pre-war flowers and trees before he really understood the gen 3 project and how much it depended on his own DNA and brain development that he took it more seriously changing form the bio division to the robotics. Nate listened and wished he was part of his sons younger life but what he could he do? Now he can only listen and imagine.

X6-88 realized after doing an unnecessary amount of back tracking turning and more then once he had to push the truck out of mud getting his uniform dirty and boots mudded and ugly he made the good choice of getting the truck he was able to avoid the animals near by didn't have to use much of his own energy to move around and the truck had a few crates of what he didn't know but since it was at a battle field it more then likely had guns or ammo needed for the resistance members.

Like he thought he cut the hours needed to reach the village of pacifist robots he stopped the truck in the head of a large tree he looked over the map once more the sewer gate had to be another half hour of driving X6-88 put the truck back to drive and finally reached the sewer gate. Getting out he went to the back of the truck wanting to check his supplies before moving on.

He found a backpack knowing he need the extra room he took the desert camo pack opening it up he saw was filled with useless junk. Books worn pictures and lockets the different pair of clothing caught his attention. He dumped it all out.

Throwing aside the random junk he looked over the clothing. The shirt might be a bit tight the pants loose but the gloves fit, seeing this he changed his courser outfit might be remembered by those androids so changing clothes was a good idea even if he didn't want to wear the clothing. Besides all courser's knew each other's faces even if he had different clothing he be spotted easily all they really had to do was follow his signal.

Taking off the uniform he took in his new clothing, itchy and uncomfortable though no one would know without cracking his head open, he slipped on a ammo vest placing four more magazines before folding up his uniform and placing it in the bag along with his Institute handgun and Cells. He looked like any other resistance fighter X6-88 thought to himself with disdain. He went back to checking the truck.

He took a rather large handgun he's never seen before but recognize the handgun caliber as being good for hunting large game he took two magazines. A pump action shotgun with forty eight shells and two grenades while there was more items inside he took only a few more explosives and other little things before moving on. Jumping out of the back of the truck X6-88 went to the drivers seat and driven the truck a good mile away before leaving it next to a random building and backtracked his way to the sewer gate.

Pulling the Map out once more to make sure he was going the right way now making sure to commit it to memory he folded it up and climb down the ladder as he was going further down the place became considerately more darker as he went down once he reached the ground X6-88 was glad the smell of raw sewage was gone instead replaced with total darkness that his enhanced eyesight was worthless.

Joy.

He took a flashlight out turning it on he clipped it to his belt now with some light X6-88 could move on into unknown territory. He loaded his shotgun and walked. The excitement of walking around the sewers was something X6-88 wouldn't want anyone to face. It was mind numbing painful just looking for the exit only thing that kept him company was the rats scurrying around in the dark with the rare possum both bags of disease larger then average so large in fact the animals had the courage to attack him. One kick to the face that sent one the heads flying off was more then enough to keep the rest away.

He checked the time of his PIT(portable institute tablet) saw he's been walking around for an hour and a half. He looked up at the ceiling and saw not far ahead of him was a ladder out of this place he jogged to it and quickly rushed his way up he pushed on the manhole cover and climbed out. The sheer number of trees was an interesting sight. So much that it nearly kept the sunlight from reaching the ground making the forest seem darker then it really was. A amusement park should be near by whatever that was all X6-88 knew it was big and had a lot of junk around. He would have to cut straight through it another hour of walking and finally he be at the robot camp.

X6-88 walked seeing only large trees around him. This place is very different then the commonwealth throw X6-88 in the glowing sea and he know what to expect. Middle of Boston. Even the Brotherhoods little ship he can tear it apart once he or any courser could get inside. Just a big blimp.

Here he had no experience no data no anything as far as X6-88 knows he could be stalked by something that's been living here its entire life bringing down androids and robots alike only a real predator could hide its presence from its prey. So all X6-88 could do was listen and watch the treetops in case of ambushes.

He stopped a large robot had crashed into a tree ahead of him not wanting to do anything with that he hid in the bush watching the robot as it picked itself up or at least it would have if one of those YoRHa androids didn't run out between the trees stabbing its leg violently then harshly pulling it out followed along with slamming a wide large blade into its round head when it fell complete destroying it.

X6-88 looked this one over and notice it was nearly naked and hair far to long. Even raiders dressed more then it but he wondered if it's because that's how it was design or personal preference after all X1-45 liked his purple scarf and even X6-88 preferred his sunglass then working without them. Then again courser's didn't walk around nearly nude like degenerate perverts.

The android instead of leaving start to rip it open taking out random parts why X6-88 didn't know but he could wait patience was something (some) courser's had an abundance of, X6-88 was one of them.

It either knew X6-88 was here or a damn idiot with how much it kept breaking the parts it pulled either dropping it on the ground or in a rage throw at the trees but it eventually left taking a handful of scrap before those disappeared in a flash of light similar to the color of those 'runes' it had that kept its weapon floating. After all it shouldn't take this long even the Institute androids could take apart delicate machinery without much issue. X6-88 was glad it left even if it did take longer then he liked.

Stepping out of the bush he walked closer to the machine. X6-88 reached the ruined robot this one was similar to the others he saw the same rusty brown color and round head. But why was the head round? Did it mean anything? He reached over to its face and pulled the metal surface off, and wished he hadn't.

Underneath its face was a metal skull round with eyes but it had a mouth in a twisted grin the metal had a coat of paint that has long faded but made it seem even more ugly. Knowing he found something he wished he hadn't he placed the face back on and left without looking back.

He really didn't want to fight a robot without its face.

X6-88 eventually found his way to an amusement park and honestly now he knew why the map was given to him for free it was outdated terribly so. The entrance alone was packed with robots some so small they only reached his knees others towered over him by five feet or simply flew in the air. Had counted more then a hundred at the entrance or outside lingering around and talking to each other he saw a few with green eyes but mostly all of them were yellow.

"I always loved socializing." X6-88 said to himself dryly. What should be do? Go all the way around the park or go straight throw it all? Before he could think more on the subject he spotted two androids near the entrance talking to a large robot with painted overalls on its chassis the two were very similar twins actually if androids could be twins. Hair and pants with the same color of red white shirt open in one side.

Weren't androids and the robots enemies? So why were two talking with one as if it was completely normal? He saw supplies being traded what he didn't know was that why? Trading supplies with each other because the other couldn't make it themselves but some one else can? Had to be. Seeing the conversation coming to a close he needed directions he talk to the two twin models and if they didn't have anything for him then he leave for one of the other robots in the park. They all must be passive if this exchange can happen right at the entrance. X6-88 infiltration might be a bit rusty but he remembered.

Walking out of the bushes he took off his sunglasses and relaxed his facial expression into a friendly smile that reached his eyes his body becoming less tense and more open air to it. He was ready. Walking closer to them and past the robots he saw one of them turn to him with unkempt hair, she whispered something to her sister with straight hair both facing him tense for what James didn't know after all wasn't he another friendly resistance android fighting the bad robots? Why the distrust? He meant no harm. He stopped a respectable distance away from them both and spoke.

"Hello ladies nice to meet you two I'm James a new member of the RC at the city. Sorry to bother you two since it seems your on an errand but I'm a bit lost and need direction can you spare some time? If not that's fine." Nice and friendly. But looking at their obviously to clean and smooth faces that lacked the details of a gen 3 or institute gen 2 android he saw confusion on their faces bodies still tense but not quite as much.

"Hello James I'm Popola."

"I'm Devola."

"We can give you some directions if we know where your going exactly. We can spare some time." Popola said to James politely but distance. James didn't understand what s wrong with them. Oh well so long as he gets directions then it didn't matter.

"So the place I'm looking for is that village of pacifist robots Timmy sent me here says something interesting near by got permission from Anemone to let me out and check it. Know the place?" James didn't know what reactions he would get from the two would they believe him or call him out on his lie. After all James didn't know what was going on in the camp Timmy could be some random android that sells stuff who didn't get into touch with Anemone. But maybe the two didn't care.

The both of them explained to him he just had to ask one of the green eyed machines where to go since the pair have yet to personally see the village themselves. James thanked them both and walked off into the park looking for green eyed machines.

"Popola you really think he was a RM? He didn't treated us like complete shit even after hearing are name's." Popola didn't know but she really didn't care after all the man didn't seem he had any ill-intent at them both if he did wouldn't he have just attacked since no one was around to help them? Not the first time to happen. And when was the last time anyone was that polite to the both of them anyway?

"No I don't Devola but what was the harm in telling him? Besides that didn't he looked strange to you? The unnecessary amount of detail that was on his skin was strange to see. Kind of reminder me of the books that talked about human skin care." Devola did notice his skin and the detail. Wherever he was made put so much work into making him look human she felt jealous of the closeness he might unknowing share with their creators. How his chest would slightly expand in and out the small red veins of his eyes the moisture she can see in them. The more she thought about it the more pain she felt inside her head.

She gripped her chest and looked at Popola "Let's go we have to bring these filters to the camp. Maybe Rock isn't on guard duty when we get there." Popola hoped he wasn't he was the most annoying one in the camp.

X6-88 slipped his glasses back on his face once more stoic, cold and posture straight the once friendly air he had disappeared and replaced with nothing. X6-88 looked around the place filled with robots, so many in fact if they all attacked him he wouldn't be able to get out. All he had to do was find one robot with green eyes, get the directions or follow it and he find the village. X6-88 could stay here but he didn't know how these robots would react. The village was known for its pacifism the park he didn't know anything.

He find one painted in green unlike the rest dressed as clowns from pre-war times. A flyer it was flying in the air simply going back and forth not doing much he wondered if the program it had was to make it peaceful or simply gotten like that over time.

The RD seen it happen with robots that had AI's more advance then average or they simply never change from their programming. If it's because the robots couldn't or didn't want to because pre-war robots couldn't comprehend the current state of the world, so they followed their pre-war orders in their own form of coping to deal with the robotic trauma was an argument that the scientist had in the division or at least that's what X6-34 said to him.

Honestly through sometimes X6-34 made things more dramatic then it seems. X6-88 blamed that collection of pre-war TV shows he had. And his weird way of speaking. But it didn't matter he find one.

It turned to him once X6-88 was close enough and stared waiting for him to start the conversation. He obliged.

"Robot I'm looking for the village of pacifist robots I need directions or a guide to reach it." The machine looked at him blankly before it reply with a male voice module.

"I be happy to show you the village but I'm on a quest to slay a machine that's been causing trouble for the village." It paused. " Would you help me? While I want to slay the mad one I'm afraid I simply won't be enough Pascal the kind machine he is, doesn't want us to fight back but I simply can't fly idle when that thing causes trouble for us all. So I ask would you help? If not that's fine but I can't guarantee I be back."

X6-88 thought about it. He didn't have to help it but if he did X6-88 would look much more positive once the two of them go to the village possibly be allowed in that village indefinitely through with how things are looking he will increase his stay there. Longer then a week. Better to stay in one spot for easy recover instead of wandering around in unknown territory. The sun has yet to move.

"I will help you but we better get to the village soon after." X6-88 told it his voice just as cold as his face. He seen the robots at the battle in the border so X6-88 was confident he can destroy a simple robot with bad programming. He had nothing to worry about. The robot flew around him it's voice now more positive then before.

"Thank you! With an androids help the mad ones fall is guaranteed! Come she hides in the castle with a heart in the middle. We don't have to worry about these guys walking around so long as you don't attack them. Onward! Oh my name is Fred. What is yours?"

"James."

"James let us go onward! Today the mad one shall fall!" and it flew off with surprising speed but X6-88 just jogged after it slipping past the robots he kept it in his sights. He checked his shotgun before looking at the rifle seeing both were ready he focused on the robot flying ahead. Unaware of the fight ahead.

/

_Ch.2 of HS&A. Leave a review good or bad._

_To __**Rage- **__thanks!_

_To __**Lord of Moons**__\- don't worry the pods can't tell the difference between regular humans and synths I just mean that they will be able to tell of a foreign object in a synths head. I did messed up on the whole eating and drinking thing I could maybe pass that with regular synths but not courser's. Going to fix that later. I personally see the X,Z series of synths to be made specifically to be courser's made with increase physical ability then improved with training not through implants. But I like the idea. The whole can see combat in slow motion to even time stopping is something with courser's but it's still being tested on a few of them X6-88 is not one of those testers and it won't be finished anytime soon. Though there might be one with that upgrade that can show up in the story. If I get that far. When it comes to YoRHa androids in terms of speed and reflexes the courser's can definitely keep up. Until they start the whole throwing swords crap around that be a issue in close combat. Terms of strength YoRHa androids hands down, durability androids win. A one on one fight between a courser and B unit of YoRHa will almost always go to the B's if its melee unless the courser has a damn good melee weapon, but courser's fight better in range combat so long as a courser doesn't physically throw hands with B units they can win and start stacking bodies with tactics. If YoRHa do end up in the wasteland it would be better to end up in fallout 1 after the Masters destruction or fallout 3 after project purity starts. A lot of room to look nice in both endings if they help with rebuilding. If they show up in the beginning or middle it just be cold distrust. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey can you check the MRE bags are in the containers?" Nate looked away from the comic though he did it with great difficulty it was a great comic. But the MREs are important.

"Sure Nora." He walked to the closet between their room and Shaun's he opened the door and looked at the containers. Fine locked. Everything was fine. Nate moved to Shaun's room he wanted to see how he was doing.

"He**llo** **mister** **Ram**irez a _fine_ morn**ing** is_ it not_?" Codsworth said to him his voice warped and harsh his cracked eyes stared at him blankly. Codsworth looked different today. New paint job? He did looked more worn. Nate smiled.

"It sure is cods thanks for the warm juice how's Shaun doing?" Nate said as he walked over to the empty crib and looked inside. The crib itself was dirty and old the decorations nearly all gone with the exception of one spaceship.

"**He's** doi_ng_ jus**t fine** sir to**day** h_e just_ lay t**heir** insi**de** do_ing_ _nothing."_ Codsworth said moving his arms in joy with how calm Shaun is today.

"That's nice." Before Nate walked away he turned the ship and saw it move slowly over Shaun before walking to see Nora. Finding her watching TV he called to her.

"Nora the party that the Anderson's invited to us was it today or Monday?" Not getting a answer he walked over the couch to stand in front of her.

"Nor-" before he can finish Nora aimed a revolver at his face and pulled the trigger.

Eyes snapping open he nearly jumped out of bed his breathing suddenly becoming harsh before he calmed down. It was only a dream nothing more. It didn't matter. Pushing the covers off of him he stood up from the bed and made it clean and smooth. His breathing calm but his heartbeat moved faster then he liked making it all the more uncomfortable. Stepping away from his now made bed he pulled on one of the drawers of the white cabinet next to him.

Nate pulled out a large syringe with a round head and without a second thought inserted into a vein in his arm and injected the contents inside himself. And with it he felt his heart slow down his mind more clear then before and the strength in his muscles before the sensations disappeared and Nate felt better.

That done he reached over to put on his BOS undersuit he didn't like the Institute clothing much too formal for his taste. That done he went over to the little fridge and took out a bottle of water drinking it all down he threw it into a recycle bin across the room. Glancing at his pip-boy he saw it was only after five in the morning, should he eat? Yes he will.

Leaving the room he walked down to the mess hall he knew it had a different name but he didn't really care what it was called. At this time in the morning it was just a few synths and maybe a courser or two the stoic bastard that wandered the halls like shadows watching everything.

In the hall was a single gen 2 synth standing looking at the wall across from it. Waiting. Nate wondered what did those things think of? Was imagining its next orders it was going to take or simply continued to run a self Diagnostics on itself until someone like himself interrupts the poor bastard looking for food. Honestly he found the latter to be more amusing then the first so Nate will go with that.

"Hey chef can I take two food packets one for Shaun and I? Don't really care what they are."

"Yes sir let me retrieve two food packets." It moved to the left and bent down possibly to grab said packets, as the chef was getting the food Nate thought about the taste of eggs and ham he used to eat before the war and how much he missed it.

When was the last time he eat that combo before the war started? Back in 2071 or was it 2073 before his older brothers funeral when he was killed in foreign soil protecting workers for some oil company he cared nothing for so long as it brought money?

He looked at the synth once he realized he's being standing in the same spot for who knows how long he gave a quick thank you and left to Shaun's room not wanting to think of the _before_ when he's got things to do now.

Like bothering his son at six in the morning but hey he brought food didn't he?

He walked right in only stopping to look at the small corner with shattered glass that has been cleaned up but not replaced. He turned away and walked into the living room seeing Shaun at his desk typing away at his terminal about what he didn't know but Shaun cared so why shouldn't he? He placed one of the packets on the desk the older man glanced at him and gave a polite nod before returning to his work, leaving Nate to take a seat and eat the food packet.

Tasted like spicy chicken. Christ when was the last time he eat real chicken?

Shaun continued typing away never looking away until thirty minutes later he smiled and finally logged out he turned to Nate. "Father I have good news from the advance system division about the relay it has been deem cleared for use and has been operational for the last day. Finally we can continue surface operations and with that exploring the new area, along with recovering X6-88." Shaun finished Nate wondered how that's going to go. Will he be sent? Nate honestly hoped so. It's been a long time since _then_ that he's gotten real curiosity burning in the back of his skull.

"Shaun I might be asking a bit much but can I go? I brought back that other synth I know I can bring this one to the Institute." Shaun paused not fully expecting his father to want travel to an unknown possible dang- no that's something his father would want. The man didn't know fear or drove him to do the impossible. Shaun doubted he understand.

"Yes father I was going to propose the idea to you since some in the Institute has concerns of your loyalty, with you have made contact with the railroad and the Brotherhood. For them to know you are more then willing to help will show there concerns to be unfounded." Nate knew some people in the Institute wouldn't be comfortable with him after all its not like he came only to find his son. He wanted to burn the place. Now look at him. Nate shrugged.

"yeah didn't think everyone in the Institute would be a fan of me. I did came to take you back not work for them. Since we got that out of the way let's talk about something else, you had questions about how the world was like before didn't you? What was it how I got into the military right?" Shaun agreed and Nate talked for hours, seventeen right after high school he joined young and ignorant he went to boot camp nervous and excited first time really leaving his home state Texas to Fort Jackson South Carolina and his first two weeks before he had to stop, Shaun had documents to go over and Nate needed to speak with Dr. Li about getting X6-88 back.

Leaving the room he made his way to the ASD the doors parting to let him in, walking to his right where Dr. Li's office will be at he saw the woman typing away at her terminal while completely ignoring the other in the room with them.

"Dr. Li, Shaun said to talk you about going to the new area and getting X6-88 back?" Dr. Li looked at him and nodded.

"Yes the new area has been named Eden because of the plant growth and wildlife found there. Besides that let me give you what you need exactly give me your pip-boy I'm going to upload some software to make sure the relay can bring you back. Along side putting a mini size recorder in your helmet and no it won't be compromised we worked on armor before. And here take this since we know X6-88 own way back to the Institute is broken he can use this if you are unable to return with him. Once your been sent look for his radio emergency frequency its similar to the classic radio the Institute uses. Besides that nothing else any questions?" Dr. Li asked in a hurry to get things ready to be in motion and ready. Nate of course always had a few questions.

"Yeah, I do why Eden?"

"Someone in the BSD thought it was funny the Institute found the garden again." Mankind opening the gates by themselves.

"Why do I need a recorder? How much footage can it take?"

"The recorder is for a more personal view of Eden and can hold only forty eight hours of footage any more then that it would have to be larger so it was kept small to fit in your helmet."

Holding up the small item that fit in the palm of his hand he asked once more. "I guess this is for X6-88 personal use?"

"Yes it's been coded to only activate with only X6-88 genetic makeup no one else and any tampering with it will have it self destruct nothing large just ruin everything inside it." That's good to know Nate thought once he gives it to X6-88 he himself can explore Eden before coming back.

"Last question when will I be sent out?"

"Tomorrow at 12pm we need to do last minute maintenance on the relay to make sure everything goes smoothly and one more thing talk to Nathan the repairs on your chest piece is done. That's all I need to go back to work." And Dr. Li once more went back to her terminal and documents looking at things Nate can only guess the meaning of, didn't matter through much to himself. He turned around looking for Nathan glad to get his chest piece back.

[]

X6-88 passed the Machines nearly everyone of them dressed like clowns with a few exceptions he wondered more about this conflict between the androids and the robots what's the purpose? Who's making them? The only other fraction the Institute has any real worry for is the Enclave with the information Dr. Zimmer and Dr. Li brought back from the D.C. they were capable of making new suits of power armor, improve pre-war flight machines and had access to military bunkers such as Raven rock. At least they would have been if they never failed on taking project purity. Losing many soldiers there main base and leading figures.

It couldn't be the Enclave why would they waste resources on this mock fight? He saw the androids they alone would have been enough to end the BOS ten years ago so why wait to use them? What reason?

"Fred tell me who created you." It wasn't a question but a demand. Fred stopped moving and looked at him before continuing to move X6-88 was about ask once more but Fred talked.

"I believed all androids knew who made us. After all this fighting between us has been going for a few thousand years." X6-88 now knew the robots was more damaged then he thought. Fighting for a few thousand years? Whoever programmed it and upload that information didn't want the creators to be found. Great. Maybe he have to find one of those androids and interrogate one of them.

"Are makers were the aliens who found the planet eons ago when they invaded the planet the makers meet resistance from the androids who fight to the death protect the humans who left for the moon. Since then neither side has been able to overcome the other in this war." More useless information.

Humans being on the moon was the most believable thing he was told but that was crushed since the aliens came from space why would they escape the planet? It be better to hide underground like the Institute or the vaults. Whoever made this up is a fool and whoever believes it is needed to be killed.

"If humans went into space they are most likely dead Fred. Why do the androids keep fighting? Who's giving out the orders?" Hopefully this line of questioning will give him slightly better answers. Though X6-88 didn't really count on it. Fred stopped once and looked at him this time to answer.

"They are not dead James once a resistance member let us hear a broadcast from the humans moon base. They are very much alive that is why the androids keep fighting to make the earth machine free though many others are cutting themselves off from the machine network we no longer want violence, but that doesn't mean I will put my arms down. I will defend what I have." Once Fred gave his answer and interesting information he fly away for the castle X6-88 right behind him his thoughts on how emotional these robots can become and the creators for these machines.

They are not the Enclave. Not the Brotherhood, X6-88 would have known if the Institute had a large amount of supplies to waste on this mock "war" so who could it have been? He didn't know to little information once he knows the location for that village he go back to the city and look for those androids and interrogate each one he gets his hands on. For now he has a mad robot to break apart.

X6-88 looked up at the old castle that the two of them were entering he saw a few the flyers taking things apart and replacing materials with newer pieces keeping the large structure in shape though he knew the robots were going to have tough time with that.

Once the pair were past the doors first thing he noticed were the few lights in the building just enough for he can see where he steps but not much else.

"Follow me James up these steps and into the room. That's where she is." Fred said its voice nervous but determine. X6-88 just kept on walking. Once the both of them reached the doors X6-88 turn the knobs on the doors to open but couldn't get them moving since it was locked.

"We will ha-" Before Fred could finish X6-88 stepped back and kicked the doors down with a harsh kick the large set doors making a loud bang as it hit the floor with the force of X6-88 kick. The both of them walked in entering a large circular room with a stage the red curtains closed and seats above them only two dim lights above kept the room from being completely dark. The two stood in the middle which X6-88 was sure should have been filled with seats but was surprising bare.

Once a few minutes passed X6-88 turned to Fred voice his annoyance but was interpreted as the curtains opened and out stepped a tall machine that had to be fifteen feet in height thin arms and a large metal skirt covered in red cloth and it's shoulders but the strangest thing was the female model android bodies that were tied to its skirt and two more hanging from poles on both sides of its head. X6-88 took notice of the round head on top of the chest. He needs only one shot he would have to ignore everything else.

Lifting his rifle up he aimed but before he can fire a accurate shot to the head the robot _screamed _so loudly X6-88 believed he nearly saw the sound waves coming from it his ears now ringing painfully his shots missed instead hitting the neck of its second head he saw Fred already firing off his own energy shots the same ones he saw back at the boarder.

Snapping his attention back to the robot X6-88 backed off further from the stage as he saw it come floating off with the help of large thrusters hidden underneath its large metal skirt he once more opened fire aiming for its chest when it landed the robot kept on screaming ignoring the bullets that either crushed on its chassis or only leaving sight dents on it she only kept on singing for an audience that no longer exist for machines that will never hear it again.

She was aware of the flying machine but she didn't care for it for she had eyes on the android it looked different from the rest she collected different body shape the color it was dark so different so beautiful she will add him to her collection no matter what.

X6-88 kept moving on only taking shots once the robot stopped in place or if he himself stood in front of it to aim at its head the target was more well armored then he thought his shots that didn't miss due to the robots surprisingly fast movements he saw only four shots hit three were crushed one got stuck close to its right eye. The guns weren't enough they could be but it would take to long the robot could have sent a signal for help or have a weapon ready take him and Fred out who he still had a use for.

Before X6-88 could keep thinking in his thoughts he had to run as missiles were sent out of the machine though thankfully Fred fired at them missing only one which hit the ground, with X6-88 farther away from the missile he avoided the small amount of cement that flew in the air from the blast. But he couldn't stay still as he saw it lift the metal skirt and red beams fired out they weren't lasers yet simply aiming before firing but now he had to watch his footing or the red beams will cut his feet.

Making sure he didn't move to close too the beams once it activated he fired the rifle aiming for the head once more it stopped again still screaming but deactivated the beams, with a new tactic raised it arms to send out the same dark red energy shots but now used as bombs creating a explosion large enough to leave burns on his left exposed side burning his arm and pants leg, X6-88 was now dodging bombs as fast as his reflexes allow what he couldn't dodge Fred fired at before the bombs can reach him letting X6-88 get away before he can get more damaged.

"Fred when you get the chance fire at the head above its chest!" X6-88 yelled out to the flying robot as he once again dodge the energy bombs coming at them. It stopped once one of Fred's shots hit the round head the right eye going dark causing the robot to start acting irrational its fast movements once going in directions avoiding the fire from both of its intruders was now twice as fast slamming into the walls its screams more harsh then before, with these wild actions came down crucified androids similar to the ones tied down on its skirt female models one nearly getting X6-88 if it weren't for him avoiding a stray blast from the large robot only a few bits of cement hitting his form before he can get further away.

"James the androids we have to destroy! She using them attack us look!" The androids were firing off strange golden rings one of them hit him though he didn't feel anything but a static shock he can easily walk off meant solely for machines and not anything biological which let X6-88 walk off the attacks but not Fred.

He couldn't lose it so X6-88 aimed the rifle at the closet android he emptied a full magazine on its head a few bullets hitting the eyes shutting it down he moved on the next as Fred went along destroying others the main one that X6-88 calls the Screamer has once more moved onto its stage continue the horrible noises coming from its speakers once it got over its episode.

X6-88 with a plan in mind broke off from the androids around him and charge straight for the robot on the stage it unknowing or uncaring continued to scream even as X6-88 jumped right at it grabbing its chest he pulled a plasma grenade from a pocket on the backpack pinned it and stuffed it into its neck before X6-88 could jump away one of its arms caught him and with strength only a machine could have threw him across the barren room into the stands before he can slam into said stands above he curled up into a ball covering his head but that didn't stop the pain that ignited across his unburned side or his glasses slipping off hate pushed the pain away once he saw one of the lens cracked but was just as quickly replaced with satisfaction as the familiar sound of a plasma grenade going off reached his ears.

Grabbing the glasses as he stood up he saw the Screamers upper body and some of its lower melted into green goo since the grenade went off so close to it. Looking for Fred X6-88 saw it flying up to his level, before Fred got to close he opened his pack and grabbed a Institute stimpack and injected the contents into his arm feeling the advance medicine working on his body repairing his burns and bruised body. In a few minutes he be back into functioning at one hundred percent.

"James that was amazing! I been alive for quiet sometime but I never seen a android so cool before! How you just ran right at her unflin-"

"Stop." X6-88 interrupted Fred before it can go to far into its episode he didn't like the awe that came from its speakers even if it was all fake he was a courser made to be the most frightening machine in the wasteland upholds the values of the Institute. Fear from people was welcome not awe.

"Take me to the village that was the deal if I helped you. Now."

"Oh. Yeah. Come follow me I show you." Fred's voice was more quiet then before which was something X6-88 was thankful for its voice annoying to his healing ears, he jumped down from the stands following the machine out of the building the pair reached outside the both of them greeted by an another flying machine who immediately flew in front of Fred the two of them arguing, the standard stuff he's sometimes heard in the surface when young humans went out doing things they weren't supposed to do.

"Hello mister James I'm Bluebird I came after this one to bring him back to the village but found the two of you destroyed the mad one. Please follow us Pascal would like to thank you for helping not only Fred but all of us." And the two flew away with X6-88 right behind them the three of them slipped into the alleys avoiding the traffic of the robots who for some reason were all crowded on the walkway for what X6-88 didn't care through he did hear Bluebird saying it was a parade going on whatever that was.

The three has slipped through a broken metal fence and has since then been traveling the woods for a hour that his PIT clock read, once X6-88 looked up he saw metal walkways hanging from the trees with a few robots walking on them were they close?

"James look at the tree ahead of you it's the village." Fred said getting his attention he turned back around to look and saw a tree as wide as most large buildings with the trunk going high into the sky the robots seem to have five 'floors' of the tree being used more walkways only larger with small houses built on them with robots wondering around through he saw dozens more on the ground level simply mingling with each other or running around, just like the park they came in different sizes. But for some reason they all had white flags. What for X6-88 didn't know but the whole of them were waving them around.

"Mister James follow me please our leader Pascal is on the second level waiting to speak with you." With that said Bluebird flew up next to the ladder going up before X6-88 climbed up he was stopped by Fred who started to talk too him for what he didn't care.

"James thanks for the help I wou-"

"I don't care." Without even looking back X6-88 went up the ladder to where he saw Bluebird stop at once he made it up top bluebird moved again to a robot with a different design then the rest. It's head wasn't round newer or older model? Still the same color metal but it's chest piece was different from the rest other then that it wasn't that different from the others, once he was near the robot it spoke with a female voice module.

"Hello mister James I'm Pascal the leader of this village I lik-" before Pascal can keep talking X6-88 stopped it he didn't want to hear its thanks history or anything besides hearing some of his own questions being answered.

"Stop. I helped Fred destroy the mad robot for a reason. First I want a temporary residence here no longer then two weeks." X6-88 knew he might not need that much time but it was better safe then sorry. "Second I want some questions answered, third once the first two have been filled I want no robot to bother me for anything." X6-88 didn't want random robots pestering him he seen robots with bad programming do strange things he didn't want deal with that.

Pascal paused thinking about what he didn't know but if it was going to refuse his demands X6-88 will just kill them all and be done with it.

"That seems fair yes the only available houses we have are one on the ground level and a few more on the fourth and fifth. I can also answer some questions you have and don't worry I tell the other's not bother you at all." Good. X6-88 didn't have to waste ammo on the robots he have more when he goes android hunting.

"Take me to the ground level." While he enjoy the piracy the fourth or fifth could give him being on the ground level would be best if the village was ever attack while he was here X6-88 will already be half way gone. It wasn't because the other houses were higher from the ground. Not at all.

Pascal activated its jetpack going back to the ground X6-88 followed after it by sliding down the ladder once Pascal saw he was close it started to walk further from the others robots that were playing like children he's seen in the Institute he walked past or avoided from what he's seen the Al's in the robots around him are advance like the androids are so they must have been built by the same people. He try asking his questions to Pascal if it was the leader then it must have more access to knowledge then the other basic models have.

Pascal stopped in front of a 'house' small it would fit one of the larger robots perfect for him even had curtains for piracy always a good thing. It might have been closer to others then he like but it would have to do until another courser comes to pick him up. He shouldn't be wearing these rags when they do. He change before he sets out again.

"Here's the house I told you about, what's the questions you wanted to ask? I try to answer them the best I can." Polite but X6-88 didn't care he try one more time.

"Who created you? The androids who made them?" Pascal stared at him not understanding why the android was asking these questions everyone knew them so why didn't He?

"James are creators were the aliens eons ago but they have been silent for a long time letting us cut ourselves from the machine network. As for androids wouldn't you know better then myself? The humans that have escaped on the moon did leaving them to fight the machines to take back earth."

X6-88 was annoyed with the answers he was given looks like even the leaders were given the standard false information. Machine network? A mainframe? And the moon again why would humans go to the moon? The idea is ridiculous. He's seen surface humans act they wouldn't run, they destroy themselves if an alien invasion ever occurred and humans couldn't win. Victory or death.

X6-88 walked past the robot barely hearing the words that came out of the speakers of Pascal he didn't care one of his set goals was completed now he had another. Finding a android and interrogate it. Once inside he closed the curtains and changed back into his courser uniform he checked the equipment that was inside it and saw everything was fine. With the rags in hand he threw them outside not caring the slightest for them. He left the guns on the floor unloaded he didn't need such outdated weaponry when he had his Institute handgun.

X6-88 walked out of the house he was in a new area no way out until a courser comes to take him back so with that he gather information from the androids either through conversation or force. It didn't matter so long as the Institute got the information.

[]

Nate finished his packing armor and undersuit check, plasma rifle check, gauss rifle check, Institute handgun check his backpack full of ammo, medical supplies energy grenades two plasma mines food and water with other random items he might need? Check.

Standing up from the couch he was sitting on in his room he pulled the backpack on his weapons where he needed them he heard a knock at the door and just yelled to come in. After all It was nobody but Shaun that would knock on his door.

"Hello father I wanted to see you before you went off into Eden do you have everything you need?" of course he did why wouldn't He?

"Yeah I do Shaun so again about where I be dropped off you said it be random right? But most likely in that forest." Nate asked once more just to make sure he had heard everything right.

"Yes father right in the forest but do be careful with the landing from what we seen you be teleported a few feet off the ground. Nothing to large just a feet or two." That wasn't bad at all. Nate has jumped from higher places then that.

"Ok then. Well Shaun I see you when I get back I make sure bring a souvenir." With the farewells said Nate made his way to the relay up the glass elevator and saw the Institute in all its glory. This he thought should have been the future not what's on the surface. He should have had Nora, Shaun and Codsworth but instead he had this. Dead loved ones and a son who honestly didn't really need him in his life.

Once the glass doors slide open he pushed the thoughts away he didn't need to think on that right now. He need to find X6-88. Walking past the scientists he gave a polite hello which some gave back or didn't hear do to the amount of focus they had on the machine in front of them. Once in the relay he saw one of the them give him a thumbs up and his vision was all blue he braced himself landing in a crouched position his automatic plasma rifle in hand.

The very first thing he saw? Robots all around him. Most of them colored brown with round heads and yellow eyes arms and legs like humans one of them wore a robe and large hat like a wizard or mage he seen in comics. The second? The large amounts of blood on the floor it looked like they try to draw something what he couldn't tell Nate didn't have a very good angle after all. Seeing between a few of them he saw few dead moose's piled in the corner they were large animals. Nate couldn't stop himself.

"Who here has summoned me from my home! Step forward mage!" was there a chance he be killed? Yes. But did he find that funny? Yes. Nate had regrets many in fact but what he just said wasn't one of them.

The Mage robot stepped forward opening his arms and yelled. "I did oh noble human! I called for aide from the moon to help us! Everyday we are attacked by a white demon with burning eyes! So I Merlin call for aide from the demons creators! And you have came! Please protect our king and kingdom from the demon before it destroys us all in its rage!"

Nate didn't expect that. He believed they all attack him at once tearing him into bits and pieces after he finished. But no. They think he was summoned. Whatever it takes to not get killed.

"And I shall help! Lead me to the king! For we must strategize and put an end to this demon that hunts your people like prey! And after we shall feast in these grand halls!" God he really did liked this act it felt like he was in some drama show. But instead of cheating couples its about demons and magic. Or science.

"Follow me human I shall lead you to the king!" once the both of them started walking the rest of the robots in the castle a real goddamn castle cheered the name Merlin and the Human like the both of them were like celebrities. A few even touched him as he walked he just ignored that and kept walking once the both of them were walking a felt of stairs alone just the two of them the mage Merlin started to talk.

"Are you really a human? I be honest I didn't think that summoning would work. It was only to give the people some hope. But you a human came. Are you real?" Merlin asked still not believing what just happened. Was there more then hope for them all? And Nate was just so confused and lost.

"Yeah I am Merlin. Blood, bone and flesh. What humans not very common here I take it." Nate really wondered where the hell he landed. He glanced around the stairs a castle here old and battered but still strong.

"No they aren't since all of them are in the moon with the androids down here fighting for them. I'm sorry for bringing you here like I said I didn't expect it to work. Just to give hope the ritual. If you want to leave then I can take you back to the android camp that's away from here. Through it takes a machine of my size some hours to reach it."

Nate thought about it. Should he just leave these robots on them own? He saw how happy they were that someone came to help them. Believed that all the killings from this demon would be over since he came. Should he just turn around and leave them?

No. He won't. Nate has many regrets some petty others not this won't be one of them. X6-88 was a courser he can hold his own until Nate finds him.

"I'm staying until this demon is killed or we hurt it so bad it will never come back here again. So where's the king?" Nate wondered how the king will look. Will it be the same size as Merlin himself? Or towering robot? Nate couldn't see Merlin but the mage was surprised by the answer. The human was staying? He would help his enemies even after they taken the planet from his species and driven them to the moon? After the numerous androids that were killed? Why?

"Why?"

"Sorry what?"

"Why would you help us after all that we have done wouldn't you hate us instead?" Nate didn't understand the question why would he hate a robot that didn't do anything to him personally? Why would he hate ghouls for no reason? Why would he hate supermutants? If they can ask for help he would do his best to help. It didn't what they were. But still Why?

"Compassion. I have sympathy for this. For all of you I know what's it like to be in a hopeless situation seeing your world come crashing down so slowly it hurts. Being able to do nothing. Just watching knowing the end is coming but putting on a brave face for others around you so they can have someone to lean on. I hope that answered your question." Nate felt like that could have gone better but he wasn't one for big emotion connecting. It was the best way he can explain it.

Merlin was silent as the two finally reached the top before they moved Merlin answered.

"Yes it does. And thank you for helping us. Look at me being so rude I never asked your name." Nate didn't mind things must have been crazy for the guy.

"It's fine my name's Nate Ramirez. Nice to meet you Merlin."

"And I'm Merlin its nice meet you as well. Come let's take you to the king he's waiting for arrival." With that said the two of them walked to the throne room where the king awaited them.

/

_And done ch.3 of HSA leave a review good or bad. _

_To me the fight scene felt lacking but these kind of things haven't been my strong suit. More practice makes better. I only wrote two fight scenes one in _Old Gods _and another in _Green Lands _in the latter its rather weak and crappy. So leave some thoughts on that scene. And damn it X6-88 why are you so rude to Pascal! He's the best! _

**Strong-bot- **_The PC will always be there. In your room, your dreams everywhere. But anyway yeah X6-88 is a pretty cool guy I only know one fic in the Fallout section that has him as the main. It's part of the reason why I wrote this actually. _

_**Lord of Moons- **__Nationalism isn't important to anyone in this fic besides to Nate. But really some of his views are outdated anyway. The Institute has to work fast the relay is the most important thing in the Institute even gen 3 production won't matter if that thing breaks. It's the only way in and out. I can't tell if your testing my knowledge on Nier world or not with the whole machines killed humans bit. The Institute works in the shadows they make sure barely if any information about them gets out and if it does its because the Institute allows it. Yes if the Institute doesn't get the whole story about the machine wars then they work and trade with both androids and machines the androids of course would get knick knacks and what not from the Institute and other things about humans such as books about pre-war life because one of things the Institute saved before the bombs dropped was that huge library that they have. If the Institute explained what gen 3 synths are to the androids as a whole it get mixed reactions but mostly it be jealousy and envy the Institute would make the gen 3 seem like a type of android that's been so improved its basically human and the thoughts that they would have on Father whose genetics the Institute study to make the gen 3s. Christ he would be seen as a living saint hell even Nate since they both related. I can see a few who would want their conscience transferred to a gen 3 to become human. Through it will only go to those who prove how much loyalty they have for the Institute. Damn forget the resistance or YoRHa if the Army of Humanity had solid proof of the Institute working in the kingdom of day they move the whole fortress from the Americans to Japan tearing apart the whole place looking for them. If that happened the Institute would just peace the hell out of Nier for good. Any way back to your question if the androids ever demand from the Institute then they cut contact with the androids and just work with the machines after all soon they have a lot of loyal machines willing to work for them. through not all androids would demand something from them because still there humans different world or not they want to help the Institute in planting feet in the world. And the war the Institute wouldn't want to get involved since its not theirs to fight so no involvement from them unless it bothers the Institutes own operations. Until they find out how much the machines control the planet they again would peace the hell out or they wouldn't believe the information they were given. _


	4. Chapter 4

X6-88 jogged once he was out of the village base he gave himself a new objective gathering more information on the place he calls the _twilight_ since the sun should have moved by now but it hasn't and while it shouldn't its left him weary and filled with questions none of the robots could answer.

So now he had to get information from the androids by force or conversation. Going back he look for the kingdoms back door the fastest way from where he is to reach the city. While looking for that he organized the information he did had.

New fraction unknown.

Goals unknown.

Technology level either rivals or surpass institute.

Resources surpass institute's own if they can make a mock 'war.'

Androids two types YoRHa and Resistance.

YoRHa- black uniform dresses, blindfolds made up of only female models matches courser's running speed and reflexes, strength and durability surpass courser's. Threat level high.

Resistance- unknown physical abilities uniform made up of desert camo. Will be considered threat level high.

No close quarters combat.

Robots all designs made similar round head cylinder body. Humanoid body parts or thrusters keeping them afloat. Threat level ranges from low to high.

Androids purpose fight for humanity stuck on the moon. View on humans unknown. Programmed to love and adore humans? Or programmed for merely professional duty to humans? Unknown.

X6-88 still couldn't piece together the unknown of the area. Once he gets one of the androids could they give him new information or simply the same lies from the robots? He wouldn't know until he caught one.

Jumping over a large tree root he studied his surroundings more birds that he knew weren't watchers flew from nest in branches large animals that looked like yaoi guai rubbed against bark, strange fat animals with tusk walking around. He didn't know this place to foreign even the air tasted different though it be because of the large trees and lack of human life. Machines didn't have the same issues as humans after all.

X6-88 looked ahead of him. An old wooden door far larger then he's ever seen before. If he cut through here X6-88 can reach that ruined city and look for more androids through they might be found in the desert if the clothing meant anything. He looked around the wooden door and rock wall of a fortress. He take to much time walk around it he just climb.

Walking to the stone wall he saw cracks along it he can place his hands and feet to climb up he reached out and pulled himself up his feet finding purchase he quickly scaled the wall and once he reached the top he was surprised.

A castle big one. Old and battered but still standing strong even if it was wrapped with thick vines and trees he can see from here was there also a canyon there? X6-88 lowered himself once he saw the amount of robots scattered underneath him he quickly pressed his refraction chip going invisible and stayed like that.

None of the robots seem to notice him still going about there business. While X6-88 wouldn't have been worried to have been spotted by robots these things were a bit different like back at the park instead of paint and clothing on them these instead carried armor and weapons a few seem to ride other robots that he can only compare to pre-war horses with very few of the large robots taller then the wall he climbed. And just like in the park there _dozens _upon dozens through they seem to be leaving the area the grunts in formation following the riders who wore different armor then the rest.

He stayed there even after all but two dozen and giant robot left to guard the area he had to make sure those robots were far away before he moved. Once he deemed enough time has passed he jumped down knowing he wouldn't be heard with how far the robots were.

Once landing he followed the trail that has long since been made with how much those robots travelled this forest remembering the map he just have to follow said trail until he reaches a place called the 'mall' once he walked through there a long bridge will stretch across a chasm to a another city ruins. Further from the one he started at. Didn't matter so long as he finds the city.

Making his way through the forest he spotted the training grounds of a few of the robots he dubbed as knights since they seem to keep talking about the king and loyalty. Sees them train with spears X6-88 wasn't trained for melee combat with the exception of small bladed weaponry but he knew enough to see they got the basics. _Have to keep my distance use only the handgun._

Following the trail he stumped upon something strange. And by strange it was completely out of place in the forest. So out of place in fact he checked the area around him before walking right up to it and inspecting it.

It was a vending machine. It was a different design but it was a vending machine. What was this doing out in a forest filled with wildlife and robots? Did the robots have a sweet tooth that needed to be filled? He looked inside seeing candy through it all looked strange. No. It was all fake he walked around it noticing how wide it really was. X6-88 reached out and tried to tip it over but found he can barely move it.

_It's unnaturally heavy the robots didn't make this obviously so it was the androids. But for what? And its wide to wide for a vending machine. _

Briefly X6-88 thought that maybe it can hold android equipment to even holding actual androids but that would be ridiculous why leave behind equipment in enemy territory with such a obvious target? X6-88 knew the robots with more advance AI's would more than likely notice this very much out of place machine in a forest.

_Doesn't matter I can't open or move it nor do I have the tools to work on it. Besides this isn't what I'm looking for._

With that he moved on still cloaked he moved in the brush making sure he didn't leave a mess behind him in just the chance something could follow him. He noticed less and less of the robots and saw more animals some he didn't recognize in the slightest. After some time he found the mall or at least it matched the description a large concrete building covered in vines and trees around it once he got closer he saw a metal rusty gate has been lowered keeping him from getting inside.

X6-88 walked up to gate he reached a hand out lay it on one of the bars he gripped it tightly bending the metal in his hand with his other he reached out pulled and twist the metal making a ugly screeching sound and one final tug it came off. One down four to go. But even he knew that would be ridiculous. He pulled his handgun and aimed it in the middle of one of the metal bars. Once fired the laser beam melted the metal it falling on the ground with the middle weaken he pushed the two bars outward.

X6-88 would have continued if he didn't hear something heavy falling down behind him. Turning around he saw a large robot with a crude shaped axe in its hands landing on the ground. Seeing this X6-88 dashed out of the way the large robot charging at the metal gate its weight and strength more then enough for it ruin it the metal to weak provide any meaningful resistance it stumbled before regaining its footing.

The robot looked around confused it heard something messing with the gate and charged without a second thought but now looking around it saw nothing. It was confused. It looked as two more machines fell from the roof who were also confused.

"Brother! Why did you ruin the gate!" The smaller one yelled angry that the gate was ruined.

"Yes brother now that the gate is gone wild machines or androids can get in much easier if they make it past us." A medium sized one said while not as angry as the small it was still annoyed.

"I heard something messing with the gate so I fell and charged at it." The taller one replied back to its brothers.

X6-88 himself was glad he didn't turn off his chip or that one would have noticed him. Looking at the robots as he quietly moved his way past them in the shade of the giant trees he also looked around the mall and noticed how bare it was. It had no pre-war markings no advertisements or war propaganda just concrete walls and steps. It was lifeless perhaps even before the bombs fell. A testing site for bombs? Or was this war in the making for two hundred years and so for what?

X6-88 kept on moving his thoughts and theories he had a few but he just didn't know if he was wrong or right.

Once X6-88 made it past the entrance he saw another of those giant robots standing outside along with two of the smaller ones near it he kept moving finger near the trigger in case he needed to shoot once he was far away from them he turned his attention to the latest problem he needed to overcome.

A shoddy built bridge made only with wooden planks and worn rope the rope far out of his reach to grip on for support the planks having to much space in between them. This is what was going to keep X6-88 from falling down to the bottomless chasm below him covered in fog so thick he couldn't see the bottom. If there was a bottom to begin with. He could just keep on falling.

X6-88 stood their for ten seconds before slowly stepping on the plank once it looked it can support his weight he took one more, X6-88 kept moving keeping his body low in case the wind that was blowing picked up in strength that would make him lose his balance and fall down. Another step.

What is the point of the robots and androids fighting? Step. Androids from what he got from Fred are fighting the robots for the humans on the moon make the earth livable again. Step. Now where are the humans are actually at is the real question. Step. The moon part is a lie and if they were above ground he was sure the robots would have found them by now. Step. Underground. Like the Vaults the Enclaves raven rock and the Institute have seek protection underground. Step.

The only problem is where he himself is at. Only the androids can answer his questions.

X6-88 pushed those thoughts away when he finally reached the other end of the bridge he felt the tension seep away once his feet was on solid ground. He looked over the area worn buildings a ruined highway trees and grass such a vivid green he's never seen in the surface with strange animals running around.

He pulled out the handgun and tuned the safety off he jogged into a building that was quiet large he moved passed the animals and the robots walking in the area once he reached the building he went in by pulling off the boards and then jumping inside, he flicked the flashlight on the light showing how bare everything is. Lifeless. X6-88 knew the other buildings were the same just bare concrete.

Noticing the stars he made his away to them he went up and up because who ever built these buildings put the stairs right next to each other something he was glad for other pre-war buildings had the stairs built on the other side of the room blocked by rubble and walking maggots. This made things easier for X6-88.

Once he reached a door that led to the roof he kicked the door down and walked past as it slammed harshly on the ground. He turned his handgun around clearing the roof him only. With that clear X6-88 looked at the ruined city. The bridge was near the only highway in the area that while damaged kept going in a single direction.

Good he had a mark to follow while X6-88 knew the chances of himself getting lost were slim it was good to know he still had something to follow just in case.

Going back down the stairs and exiting the building he proceeded to track down his android targets.

After a hour X6-88 heard the sound of gunfire long after leaving the building he was searching while at the same time he avoided the robots those were dull no point in crossing paths with them.

Following the sounds as it grew increasing quiet X6-88 knew only two reasons why the androids are winning so less robots to fire at or their numbers were getting cut down. He still had a few minutes before he can activate the chip so he watch from a far to judge the situation on weather he should fight or stay.

In the streets he saw them as he leaned out of the corner six androids four down the other two just barely surviving, the robots more then a dozen but not normal ones most of them were brown rust color taken down with gunfire, others were a red black color that used to hold axes.

Currently only one was standing fighting the other two androids the robot took the gunfire without issue it run at the closet one to it a female one it kicked at the android but the other dodged out the way and would have continue in fighting if the robot wasn't faster to turn at it bringing the axe with it slamming into the android cutting even if the weapon wasn't built for that but smashing but even then it still cut deep, in to the android and even from here he can hear metal bend warp into a shape it wasn't meant to be and screeching. X6-88 saw as the android slammed into the ground no doubt leaving a imprint of itself their.

He saw as the other android who he can only guess ran out of ammo and picked up one of the axes of the downed robots he tried swinging it but the robot was faster to react and moved out the way the two took swings at each other testing who will lay the hit that wins?

Neither.

X6-88 moved closer to the three no machine noticed him as he moved towards them his handgun in hand and once neither were facing his direction he stood up and fired at the android aiming for center mass four shots ruined it the android falling to the ground he took aim at the other robot and fired as it turned and charged at him making no attempt to dodge the laser shots by the seven shot it came out the back the inner workings ruined by the laser shots made the robot harshly fall on the ground no longer able to run.

Moving closer X6-88 fired three more shots at the heads of both the android and robot once that was done he moved closer to the fallen android in the ground. Now closer to the android he noticed half its arm and large metal pieces were cut out of its side no doubt from the axe slamming into it. Kneeling down in front of it he saw it try get back up.

X6-88 reached out and picked it up the android offering no resistance as he moved it to the wall of a building he placed it in a sitting position perfect for questioning.

"Android are you lucid?" X6-88 looked closer at its head now noticing the red all over its brown hair damage to the skull now leaking synthetic oil like blood. Components in the head might be damaged, eyes were blinking rapidly optics damaged? X6-88 wasn't sure he had some technical skills but it was for equipment used in the field or diagnostics check up of himself or other courser's if a scientist wasn't available.

"W-what? Who are you? Are you YoRHa? Is Mark ok?" The android asked its voice quiet and in pain from the attack earlier.

"Yes I'm 6X. I can help you get back to base but I need to check you myself first I be asking questions." X6-88 wasn't really going to help but he lie to get it be more cooperative.

"Sure but Mark how is he?" It asked once more about the other Android. X6-88 thought about it he couldn't say the other was outright dead these androids from what he remembers back at the camp act like humans and if it acts human they have "emotions" and hearing that a friend was dead might send it into "shock."

"Yes he's fine Mark is resting but I need to check you first." X6-88 reply backed it nodded its head and asked a question.

"I thought scanners were the only male YoRHa androids around or are you a scanner?" It asked X6-88 knew it wasn't really looking for an answer just talking to get its thoughts away from the attack just now. His first question.

"First tell me what you can about scanners." It looked confused but it's face turned to one of understanding. "Sure scanners are scouts for YoRHa gather intelligence behind machine lines and hack stuff." Interesting would those be able to hack his PIT?

"Next what are the B series."

"YoRHa battle units have long range attacks because of there pods and are monsters in close combat. Best of the best." X6-88 remembered back at the border and how those B units tear into the robots and he had to agree. He can't fight those androids in close quarters.

"Everything seems fine what about the G series?" He can take a guess they might be called gunner or grunt.

"Gunner units are rare, I think some are being transferred to the B's but they still use their guns more then blades." X6-88 might have just lost his advantage in any fights but if the gunners are rare to begin with he might not cross paths with them often.

"a few more questions where is the YoRHa base?" His most important question besides who supplies the androids. Were are they at he knows where the resistance base is at but might just be one of dozens of them hidden away.

"In the bunker at space." It was to much too ask for wasn't It? Even then he still give it some thought the humans who made these machines could be in space or X6-88 was wrong all along and there was people on the moon. Just traveling from the surface to the moon like the Institute.

Teleporting.

"Who's supplying both the resistance and YoRHa?" for now theirs four "fractions" Resistance, YoRHa, Robots and humans. Three go to the humans so why not add more? Add a fifth maybe a middle man between the androids and human's.

"The army of humanity though they mostly supply the resistance YoRHa are still apart of them just a group of special forces really. But since their in space the stuff they get is stuffed into rockets and sent to space. Resistance also sends them things but it's mostly for the humans like food and water." X6-88 has more questions. The army of humanity for example. Still humans.

It all goes back to humans does it? All these androids have such a Focus on the them he found it to be disturbing. Not all of humanity was worth something. Just the Institute.

Mankind- redefined.

"Look I been answering all your questions think it's time take me back to the camp now right? I need to report all this in and get Mark checked. He's very quiet." Calm now but he can hear its in impatience it might be willing to answer one more question before asking to take it back. X6-88 asked his final question.

"Army of Humanity where are they, how big is it?" It looked visibly annoyed at this point but it did give him a answer though it came more like a hiss.

"In the kingdom of night were in the day part of the world, how big is It? They have a whole _continent _while the Machines have the rest of the world to run around in. Population a few thousand maybe? I be honestly I don't know much. Though sometimes androids do come from there visit here. No-"

Before it can say more X6-88 raised his handgun and fired at its head two were enough but he fired four less to make sure it was dead but more get rid of the tension in his body.

_Thousands. _

X6-88 knew he shouldn't take all the information he was given at face value and that this new faction didn't couldn't have that much advance androids. But the amount this New fraction could have is still cause for worry. Instead of thousands the new fraction he will call Apollo for all the talk of the moon could make hundreds instead. But even then this is a problem.

Regular synths be it gen 1,2 or 3s just couldn't compare. Not even courser's. As of now the Institute had only had thirty-seven courser's, while there much more gen 3 synths not even half of them qualified for the courser program and then the program it self takes two years to complete.

While the Institute could make synths faster and stronger it would take time to train them and that's if even half of the new synth make it in the program while the Apollo already has a few hundred to send at them, they had resources to spare on a mock war taking the Institute might not even be a problem.

Briefly X6-88 thought of activating one of the plasma grenades to melt all of his organic body and the chip in his head make sure no android would get their hands on it. But he pushed the idea aside he couldn't do that he had to get this information to the Institute.

Standing up he looked at the direction he came from the distance much more further then it really was now that he had this new information in his head. He looked at the roofs of the buildings around him wondering if anything was looking at him from a scope or merely watching his next action. Even if no android was watching him X6-88 wouldn't feel calm unless he take a few turns around the city. Just to make sure.

Before he did X6-88 glanced at one of the androids with its head cut off. He needed bring something back to the Institute besides just information.

21B crouched down at one of the resistance androids body looking at his ruined torso where the metal and synthetic skin was scorched black a hole were his heart would be at has long since melted, she placed a hand near the injury where heat was still coming from the wound.

_Recent. Looks like 24B and I just missed this attack. The two androids and one machine has the same damage. Laser shots very hot ones at that. Possibly. Came from the buildings must have charged at them while the two were busy killed the android and the machine noticed charged at the attacker but didn't get far._

21B heard 24B asking her pod to bring up a list of subjects possible for this attack.

"Eh pod please cut down the list for suspects close to the area not everyone on the database." 24B asked as she stared at the long list with a few hundred suspects.

" Affirmative. Updating list now." The pod reply back in its male robotic voice as it cut down the list. 21Bs own pod copied the actions showing a much more smaller list. It now only having six name's though three out the six showed inactive across their faces. She looked at the other three the first was a android with the same ugly ideals of the independents down in Australia or what's ever left of them.

The second was a rogue android called A2 a veteran of pearl harbor who attacked and killed tree androids sent to retrieve her for maintenance.

The last was a interesting addition. From the report in front of her read 6X is a unknown male android dressed as a YoRHa unit who falsely identified himself as a member of YoRHa carrying unknown technology. He is to be detained if any YoRHa android crosses paths with him.

21B had her pod access more information on the man what came up was rather bare but still interesting. Weight is unknown height at hundred ninety centimeters, dark skin tone short hair coat dark and the video available on him showed the man running in formation with other B units. A feat older androids weren't be able accomplish.

_He hasn't done anything besides impersonating a YoRHa unit is it because of that white handgun on his side he came up as a suspect? Had to be but the other two are not even in close to the area now one is in the desert the other in the forest while this 6X has been in the city ruins. We have no other leads but him looks like he's are prime suspect- he was at the border too after all he might be the one steal the truck and killed the two other resistance members. _

With this information running in her head she decided 24B and herself would look for this 6X he's the only suspect carrying a weapon that's possible for the recent murders.

And _if _he was responsible for the recent murders why would he do It? He couldn't have been a independent not even the most extreme of them spilled blood for their own ideals they all simply left for that wasteland Australia. Did he have no sense of comradeship with his fellow androids? Or was he just some bloodthirsty android like that rogue android A2?

"Wow 21B you see this guy? He resembles some of those old male B units such a shame all of them were just so… violent just didn't follow orders." To 21B the resemblance was vague he was tall yes but his stoic expression set him apart from the rest who like 21B said just didn't follow orders and were just to emotional deal with.

21B pushed those thoughts aside when 24B called her over when she found something.

"21B look at this head. I counted the bodies one is missing but not this head did something just take this guys body and left the head behind? Think it could have been that 6X who took It? Not like we have a large list of suspects." 24B tossed the head hand to hand before it disappeared in a amber light.

"We don't have any suspects besides 6X even if he isn't the culprit he still is wanted by YoRHa once we found him the two of us will interrogate him." Personally she felt he was the one to do this unknown android, dressed as a YoRHa causing trouble for the resistance she could only hope no higher heads in the resistance know of his existence and shift the blame on them for the deaths of four of them.

"What's the plan? While this city is far from the largest it sure isn't the smallest." That's true. 21B looked at her pod and a idea came up.

"Pod can you scan the area for footprints that have left the area?"

" Affirmative 21B." Then her pod activated a light that scanned the area and float around the place scanning everything in its sight once it was done her pod came back sent her some information and now she can see the footprints in a dark color, she walked to the pair leaving the area and noticed the size of the boot. Thirteen inches. And just has she thought the attack was recent, prints still fresh.

Such a shame 24B and her didn't pass earlier they could have stopped this.

"Pod send this information to Pod-123." Now the both of them can follow these footprints the pair ran off following the trail left behind by this unknown android.

The path the android took was strange he would go back twice in a new direction only to come back to the original path sometimes the pair would have to stop and look for more prints when the android cut through a building looking for his exit, then the chase would continue once they found it.

The both of them stopped at a building four stories tall once the pair walked around the building and noticed no prints leaving said building they realized he's been found. Now the how to approach the android was in question.

Should both head inside to confront him? Or let one go inside and if the sounds of fighting was heard the other will engaged the possible hostile?

After a few minutes of discussion they agreed on the second with 21B heading inside and 24B moving to a different building that gave her a view on the one 6X is inside of.

Going in 21B had her blade ready in hand, once inside she saw how small the inside was but seeing no one was on this floor she went up second was cleared so was the third once getting to the fourth did she found something.

A body headless one.

21B moved closer to it inspect the body once she crouched and pulled it over she heard a ting as shrapnel cut into her skin the force of the explosion sent her onto her back more out surprise then any damage besides cosmetic.

_A trap of course why didn't we think of that? Well when was the last time we chased a _person_ and not a machine? Sloppy. _

Brushing aside the embarrassment she felt 21B saw as 24B suddenly came into the window and charged too the one across the room but not before telling her why.

"He's cloaked! Follow me now!" And just like that she suddenly jumped to her feet and went to the window following down she took off as soon as she landed following both 24B and the prints and as she said 6X is cloaked though since the both of them were chasing him with no issue 21B saw as he de-cloaked.

"Pod scan 6X for any information you can get off of him now!" 21B yelled at her pod while 24B's own pod started to fire at 6X who only glanced back cracked lens looked at them before turning back frontward as he suddenly dash into a alley the bullets nearly hitting.

"Scan complete: Biological functions found, genetic similarity found to humans probability of 6X being human 99%." Even with this information was given to her casually she heard the _slight _disbelief in her pods voice she wasn't sure if she ever heard that once in the past three years. Ninety-nine percent? 6X was _human?_

21B had no idea what to feel. Joy at being able to see the first human since forever! Fear that the first human she's seen she's currently chasing down for the possibility of murdering four androids? Confusion with how fast he was?

"21B did I hear Pod-079 correctly? 6X is human!" nonetheless neither one of them stopped to fully take this in still chasing 6X down _that's not his name he isn't a android he's human with real name _for the possibility of killing four androids.

"Pod send this information to my operator now let them make sense of this." She didn't want to deal with this. To much problems. Detain the human and bring… bring him where? 21B had no idea.

Suddenly 6X turned around and opened fire blue lasers came at them so fast 21B had her face burned even when she dodged them and could only stare in horror when she saw 24B _throw _her blade, as if something clicked saw as the world slowed down as the blade spinned in the air going straight for 6X saw as he moved but he was to slow the attack he possible couldn't have known YoRHa units like throwing blades when hostile were at a distance.

Saw as he moved away but still to slow the spinning blade was thrown high aimed for cutting heads vertically 24B liked it when machine heads split, and both saw as _his ear was cut off!_ He slammed into the wall still firing his gun and only the slightest twitch in his jaw and blood running down it showed he was hit and in pain.

24B didn't even bother defending herself from the attacks. After all she cut off a humans ear caused him pain. YoRHa units were more sturdy then the old resistance models and only flinched as the lasers hit her burning the skin and hitting the metal underneath heating it.

"I'm so sorry sir! It was reflex but it doesn't excuse what I did! Please stop fighting, we just want to talk!" 24B was getting hysterical but then so would 21B if she damaged a human. But still. He had a gun.

Steeping forward she tried to grab him but he slipped out of her range and kept the distance seeing this 24B jumped over him blocking his way still sounding hysterical which at this point started to sound a bit annoying. The man through seeing this didn't like one bit and moved forward keeping his gun closer to himself he shoulder checked 21B his strength moving her to the alley wall.

Seeing this 24B grabbed him from the back but his arms were still free, not seeing a way out of this he bend forward and reached 24B legs and pulled bringing the both of them backwards 24B slamming into the ground still with a death grip on 6X. With this 6X aimed at 21B and opened fire the laser shots burning skin and heating metal, 21B even with shots hitting her didn't stop her from swinging her blade at the bulky handgun the top half cut from the rest the tip of her blade inches from taking 6X nose too.

6X unfazed with his weapon ruined calmly pulled out a green object from his coat pocket and with it the two androids heard a small "ting." A second later both realized what he did.

_He didn't. No he did, but why! _

Knowing what he just did 21B reached and _pulled_ the grenade from his hand even with the fast movement she can feel fingers bending under her strength during the act.

Grenade in hand she moved away as she threw it away from both 24B and 6X but it the seconds she had passed as it left her hand a sudden _green _explosion absorbed her right arm and the heat burning the rest of her exposed skin.

21B screamed as she fell to her knees clutching her ruined arm the pain sensors going in overdrive until she finally _turned them off. _

Standing back up as if nothing happen she turned around to look at the other two on the ground 24B still holding onto 6X as if he was the most precious thing she's ever held had her mouth open wide in shock. While 6- the _human_ looked at her his eyes hidden behind the dark lenses, but mouth set in a firm line just stared at her.

"Hold onto him tightly 24B we don't want him running. I contact my operator to inform her of this recent… incident."

_And hopefully make this into someone's else's problem. _

_/ _

_Ch.4 finally done. If I named chapters this one would be called the meeting. But I don't. _

_Took me longer then I wanted but here's a fourth chapter, mostly because I got a little lazy in writing this, then Code Vein came out and yeah._

_Leave a review good or bad._

**Enumeaelish666- **_I too am surprised no one has made a crossover between fallout 4 and Nier A. Thanks for the complement my writing. I be honest I want Coursers to meet YoRHa units more then humans meet androids. It's like looking at a warped mirror. YoRHa wear all black made up of mostly women has large group of personalities and are open with their emotions dispute what 2B says. Also fight for humanity. While Coursers practice the emotions are prohibited much more strongly then YoRHa ever has. Oh they also think humans outside of the Institute are nothing more then trash and have this belief more strongly then even the people inside the Institute since they deal with the muck personally. The two would clash strongly. _

**Strong-Bot- **_I think the reason Institute weapons suck is because Bethesda doesn't like energy weapons I played fallout 3 and found only two good energy weapons all other suck. In fallout NV energy weapons were just straight trash. Same for fallout 4 unless you get mods. But still that's what I think. _

**Lord of Moons- **_Nice my information is pretty much the same. I rather upgrade fallout weapons and courser's then downgrade androids as you have read back in ch.1. In my eyes the true humans that have been played in the whole fallout series is the Vault Dweller from 1 and Nate/Nora Who are pre-war humans. The Lone wanderer for example if you taken all mutant perks he would only be considered human only because of looks alone. Becoming a walking nuclear bomb is just X-Men Mutant at that point. The Courier even if his mutations are more tame then LW still ends up as cyborg mutant. Hell both of them really. I ignore all mutation perks in 4 because really? Maybe Nate can be mutant if I say he was given a _really_ water down shot of FEV when he was in the army because in fallout lore they were already doing illegal testing why not pass it onto the soldiers too? It be really easy. But yeah I'm going to ignore some gameplay stuff if I can't give a good reason why they have it or make sense of it. Like the ghoul perk. _


	5. Chapter 5

Nate stared down at the large figure that was closer to the ground then he was. The king he realized rather dumbly his mind moved slower when Merlin introduce the king to him. He was expecting more, a grand figure that inspired loyalty inside his subjects. He wasn't disappointed because how could he? Kings and queens was a outdated idea that meant nothing before and after the war.

The machines on the other hand had nothing but loyalty to there king since from what Merlin told Nate before the meeting many knights died in defense for the king and kingdom. Nate respected that he himself was willing to die for his country even if the president was as useful as a tree stump. Even tree stumps can be of use when a person sets it on fire.

_The king is a baby. Why don't they have someone else leading? Does the babe have some memory backed up into it from the old king or did they just named him as king? I just ask Merlin._

Nate moved his hand from rubbing the kings head and turned to face Merlin who looked back at him.

"Isn't he just cute Nate?" Merlin asked.

Nate did agree with Merlin but he had questions. "Merlin the king is a baby even makes the cooing noises. Why?" Nate had wanted to add more to his question but he lost steam.

"Oh, we had to back up what's left of his data into a empty machine body when his old one just stopped. This was all we had on hand at the time since many resources were going into armor, weapons and repairing the subjects and soldiers after fighting the sky kingdom. We won." Nate really wanted to ask if there was a water kingdom but the both of them had other things to work on then teaching Nate of the neighborhood kingdoms.

_Sky kingdom wonder what they are like._

The both of them moved over to the Windows behind the king and Nate saw a barren black land filled hundreds of short tree stumps with a grey sky before he blinked and his eyes stared out to a seeming unending sea of green.

Nate thought he could handle seeing the forest after all what was a few large trees compared to some of the forest before the bombs were dropped? Everything. So much green in one place he could only compare it to the parks at Texas when his dad would take out the family to camping, even then those parks were nothing compared to what he sees. A forest a canyon between the castle and the rest of the land. It was amazing. So much so he nearly believed it was Eden.

But it isn't. And he had a demon to stop didn't he?

Nate looked at Merlin even though he wanted to stare out into the endless green and asked what is the demon.

"Yes the demon is a android with long hair, she's been attacking our castle and wiped out some of our outpost, two holdings even a merchant convoy heading to meet traders from the sea kingdom. It's been stressful keeping the more active knights from marching there soldiers into the forest looking for her." Merlin said tiredly.

Nate thought about androids the Institute had some he knew before the gen-3 But after the gen-2 since he read about that attack in diamond city from that lady's newspaper whatever it was called. Institute had nothing to do with these machines or androids. So that left heck he didn't know. Brotherhood won't have built machines like this. Another two fractions in some unknown area in the U.S. building machines and another building androids? Nate can see the headache coming a mile away. And X6-88 was somewhere here in this area. At least Merlin can give him information though he be confused on why Nate doesn't know this himself.

"Merlin can you tell… me everything? Where did these androids come from who made you and where are we?" Merlin looked at him even through he couldn't make facial expressions Nate can see the confusion in his yellow eyes.

"I don't mind but wouldn't you know the androids more yourself then I? Humanity created them after all."

"I'm not a scientist just a soldier, I wouldn't be able to make a android. Besides I'm not from the moon." Nate casually dropped the bomb like the president did.

"Wait we called yo-"

"It doesn't matter just tell me what's been going on."

For an hour Nate listened to a rather water down explanation on what's been going for the last few thousand years, he didn't believe but kept quite on the matter it changed nothing if he believed what came out of the machines speakers after all.

"I'm dealing with a super-powered android that's capable of killing machines much taller and stronger then you, has some tech that can let her… throw her blades around and call them back. Ok."

Of course it wasn't ok on the outside Nate had an expression of stone while in the inside he was very unnerved, this android sounded like a real monster better then courser's. Still even machines can be broken down by an unseen plasma shot to the face.

"Ok I got a plan risky but it have to do."

"I'm listening Nate what will you have us do?"

Nate explained the plan they would have to hide the machines all around the castle mud, leaves and under the rubble others in the darkness where the sun doesn't reach. Merlin introduce Nate to three brothers who were large snake like things with a round head very disturbing due to how the body move but it work for his plan.

Next he had the machines blacksmiths make a new body of the king hollow on the inside to let him slide in a plasma mine a nasty surprise if things go wrong or right. Afterwards he told Merlin to have his fastest machines to spread news of the human that's been called from the moon to meet the king. Merlin asked if spreading that would be good for Nate himself but he was able to convince Merlin it needed to be done. Who had any idea when the demon can stop by? Even Nate would leave these machines to their fate if she took to long to show up.

He had a courser to find.

After four hours and Merlin's fastest men went to spread the message of a human in the kingdom, Nate stood leaning on the window staring into the sea of green and he wondered.

Could he talk Shaun into coming out here? See what the world is like even after all the bombs fell? Will he see the same thing Nate sees here? Potential. For something great clean water, game to hunt trees to cut down for supplies _safety and happiness? _Or just more of a potential experiment waiting to happen will any of them _really _see what's here? The air is so clean.

Nate wasn't sure if he even saw what was here. He had to fight the urge to just toss aside the weight on his arm and walk away from it. Dead nation, dead family and friends and a son who didn't really need him.

_What do I have? Who even needs me? No. Nora she's waiting for me to come back to visit I have to go back to see her at least. And leave her these shiny smooth rocks I found._

Nate found that funny about Nora he knew she had a rock collection talked about it sometimes but when they moved into that house he now knew how big it was. A medium size suitcase big.

He brushed aside his thoughts when he heard something behind him. Crushing his cigar he turned and walked past the king down the steps until he was a few feet away from the android that's been attacking the kingdom. He stared at her strange body she was dirty and smelly but he can see her skin unnaturally smooth fake looking nothing like the gen-3's with all the details of real humans.

Stupidly long hair, and the black parts of her body made it seem like she's wearing small clothing but it was all smooth metal. Nate wondered why she looked so pretty, what was the point? Not like anyone would appreciate it, Nate certainly didn't.

He had Nora.

The android looked at the android across from her because she didn't believe that human was on the earth. Why would they be? Humans should stay on the moon. Even then she came only because she wanted to see the android that would work with machines of all things.

And she's staring right at him her look far more sharp then his she can see how different he was compared to other models she cross paths with even YoRHa. He looked strange. His brown eyes dim compared others she's seen, taller then her, wider and darker in skin tone to.

Strange armor and guns strapped around his person. It was the face that made her look more closely. The skin wasn't smooth it looked damaged with little what was it called? Scars? She seen it on animals before but not androids. You can take a can to surface damage. What was strange some parts of his left cheek hidden under the hair was white and along his neck. Why was he made like that?

"Here to meet the human? Well I'm here. Name's Nate what's yours?" Nate said as he stuck a hand out for she can shake she only stared at it before her stoic expression became a frown and she moved past his hand and before he could even move the tip of an ugly sword was at his throat.

Staying very still as this blade can cut though steel it would make short work of his harden skin.

"Why is some touched in the head android working with machines? Give me a answer I don't like I start cutting." She hissed out at him Nate still standing still thought on it for a few good seconds.

"I'm human. I have something androids don't have or will ever have." The android looked at him an eyebrow raised and she stepped far to close for comfort and asked.

"Well? Don't keep me in suspense _talk._" She pushed the blade just a bit closer.

"I have a pulse on my wrist and my neck. Look you can feel my wr-" Before Nate can talk further the android suddenly grabbed his neck and lifted him up her grip harsh and Nate just reacted by hitting her at the elbow and face with a kick to her crotch.

She felt nothing but the fast beating at her fingertips so strange she never felt that before. The fast beat. And still picking up. She placed her other hand around her own neck to feel it. Nothing. Just dirty skin and the hard metal hidden. She didn't have a pulse. Animals had a pulse because those things have hearts. Humans had hearts and blood. Flesh.

"What?" she had let go of his neck and in doing so it Nate start in a coughing fit her hand has moved to grip his armored shoulder to keep him in place just in case. A few things ran in her head first YoRHa can't know she ever choked this human or they send a _real_ kill team after her. Second what?

What's a human doing deep in machine territory hell in their castle of all places. Shouldn't he have a escort of YoRHa around him at his heels? Be at the kingdom of night since the androids own that place with their superweapons? Why is he here?

"Because I want some fresh air you damn _paraphilic._" The hu- Nate wheezed out after his strange fit was over with. She was confused. What's a paraphilic?

"What's a paraphilic? And what are you doing here _Nate." _While she didn't care for the first question since the second was so much more important she did want an explanation for the word.

"It means your cool. Like really cool. Spread that around with yourself for an example. But you care more about what I'm doing here right?" She nodded. "Well I was sent from the moon to sabotage the machines in the forest the _officers _have an eye on the woods here. We need it for supplies. I brake down the machines morale we pass information down to the rest of the androids they clean the place up and start cutting. And send the timber back on rockets to the base."

She didn't know humans did that. He did looked much more well equipped then the resistance members did armor and guns she's never seen before but they looked well used. He's been doing this for a while. Still she didn't agree with everything he said.

"Machines don't have morale their metal with no feelings what can you do that would hurt them?" and why was this man fighting machines. Androids were built for that. It was her purpose, kill machines because they and command took everything from her and for humanity even if they were so distant it seemed like they were dead, she fought. The others would have. So will she.

She wanted to tie up Nate and drop him off at that resistance base and finish his mission. He can just report in it was done by an android let the rest of his _officers _know she can do it better then any human can. She was made for this. Not them.

"I'm going to kill the king." He pointed to the king that was behind them while the both of them were talking. "They seem to understand loyalty and happiness if the king is killed their performance will drop dramatically. They become easy pickings for the other androids when they step in."

"Why were they spreading word a human was helping them then?" She nearly forgot why she came here.

"How else was I going to get an android here? The tech I used to get here is messing up and it's standard protocol to reach friendly android contact and escorted to android territory for pickup. And you came. Not very friendly but yeah." The lie came easily out of his mouth he's been going over the idea in his head and have just now let it out.

"Well that seems stupid. Why not just pass the information down to us androids? We can take out the targets, no reason for the humans put themselves in danger."

"We aren't going to be on the moon forever. I mean they took me out of storage, might want me train some of those noodles up there make tough nails out of them." Nate took a glance at the green gauntlet on his arm and looked back at the android. "Well times wasting you want to kill the king? I pass this down to the higher-ups they get you whatever you want since your helping me out. Even a visit to the moon or a higher position in whatever group your from. They make it happen as long as it's reasonable."

What? A favor from the council of humanity? What would she be able to do with _that. _Yes the android has spend her entire life killing machines but even she knew how much pull the council had. What would she get? New weapon? New advance body fight even longer? Or fuck replace the commander on the bunker? With _herself. _

The android can feel a genuine smile on her face for the first time since she was green.

"You think your boss's can replace the commander on the bunker?" She saw as his face started to twitch before he rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Maybe? I have a friend who has his eyes on a android that's have been in his words "adequate for a higher rank" so this might work for him to. There's just not been enough reason to have more commanders for whatever reason. Still just have a back up idea just in case."

Feeling the smile grow on her face she walked past Nate towards the king sure the commander might not be replaced but she can do other things with this favor.

"Names A2!" She yelled behind her back as she took out the heavy wide blade from her back bringing it in ready to slam it down on the runt of a king. She went into the motions she always did legs lowered arm bent to swing downwards and saw as the blade cut the thing in half along with a green explosion that melted down the body of the king consumed her blade leaving nothing but the handle and burning her skin.

A2 jumped away before it can travel further even let go of the handle as it started to become a… puddle. Of green.

"What the fuck was that?" A2 looked down at the puddle torn between poking it with her heel or walking away from it. The choice was taken from her hands as suddenly a griping pain burned along her lower back and even some of her legs she can even hear the metal melt and drip to the stone floor underneath her.

Turning and noticing how much slower her legs moved, she was going to take Nate and run but before she could the floor collapsed and suddenly her body was wrapped up in a large snake machine as it quickly slammed itself down to the stone floor her head making contact, with the ground it unwrapped from her with rubble hitting around her down form.

Jumping back to her feet A2 notice the machines popping out of hiding places, such as the rubble around her, great piles of leaves and even falling from the ceiling that wasn't damaged. Seeing all this she moved as the shooters fired at, she dodging every hit that came close through again she noticed how much slower she was going.

Whatever hit her in the back must have damaged some components, wires whatever in her back that connected to her legs, slowing her movement speed not enough but it co- before A2 can finish her thoughts the Snake machine came back faster to try slam into her from the side, so she jumped over the machine her blade striking out into its golden orb as she jumped past.

Landing she spun around and kicked a machine into one of the shooters the flying one taking the damage as it slammed into the other it ruined the gun as both slammed into the floor. She jumped backwards to avoid shoots coming at her and into a knight her elbow hitting its torso braking the armor and the metal it was design to protect.

She finished it off by stabbing it and throw it to a pair of shooters that had eyes on her, and similar damage of broken guns followed this case through she threw her sharp blade at and saw as it cut two of the three of them.

A2 once more had to jump into the air as the Snake machine came back around to hit her while she dodged the Snake A2 called back her blade and was about to bring it down on the slower machine until another burst from the wall slamming into her sending A2 straight to the ground letting a few of the shots hitting her.

Rolling to get away from it she sprang to her feet once she reached behind some rubble the machines popped out of. She grabbed a large piece of stone and moving out of cover she threw it at one of the shooters aiming at her direction, destroying the darn thing.

She would have moved to get back into the fight_ if another snake _didn't erupted from the ground sending her flying into one of its snake fellows it also hitting her it sent A2 right back slamming into the floor. Moving herself from the floor she involved herself in a game of catch the android hitting one snake after another all the while attacking the weaker machines around the room. And taking notice of the hits she couldn't dodge the weight of her legs slowing her down and the pain in her back getting worse.

_I fought more and tougher machines but I had both weapons and legs were fine. Now? Even these idiots are giving me a hard time. Damn it all. _

Seeing no other option A2 activated the chip she called "Berserk" her form taking a bright red the limits set on her model were released and with that done her speed and strength increased giving her the edge she needed.

A2 dodged the snakes and threw her blade at the machine head that flew right by her. Calling her blade back she ran into one charging at her, jumping on top of it and slamming the blade down its head going through the thick armor covering it. The last final snake slammed into her, body caught in its wrap but her hand free she brought it down on the golden orb it falling apart from the force of her attack the snake machine fell apart letting A2 go.

Knowing the amount of time she had left A2 moved to take down the rest of the machines coming out of the wood work.

Nate's boot stepped past the exposed skeleton head of one of the machines and he couldn't keep the wince down when he saw its ugly face.

Whoever made these guys are sick bastard's Nate thought to himself as he kept walking past the ruined machines until he was a few feet away from the android. She was poor sight to see.

More of her skin was missing along her arms and bits of her face leaving the black metal underneath exposed. Her hair even more of mess then before only reached to her upper back now. Worst or best depending who had to meet her in this state she was now sitting up as it seemed her legs were a ruined mess.

"Nate? Give me some time my legs been shot to hell. Don't know what hit me earlier but at least you look ok."

"Yeah A2 your back seems pretty bad. Can even see bits underneath the metal even. Want me to take a look? Got some supplies for this type of thing." Nate said as he stood behind her aiming his plasma rifle at her head.

"Surprising. But it wouldn't matter there's a resistance base some hours away from here I know a shortcut. Le-" Before A2 can finish she was cut off as plasma shots ruined her head and melted the metal with the unrelenting shots at her head even when she fell over, Nate only let go of the trigger when it shot empty.

Reloading Nate picked up the blade she was holding. It was a heavy thing all metal from the handle to the tip. He made some swiping motions but he didn't really know what he was he doing. Knives were more his thing not swords.

Nate turned around when he heard the steps of a machine behind though knowing who it would be.

"Nate the plan of yours worked like a charm! The demon is dead and now we can have some peace with her gone. Come let's celebrate!" Merlin is happy and giddy. Nate is tired and in a hurry to get a move on.

"It worked thanks to your soldiers without them this wouldn't have happen. Don't forget them Merlin."

"Of course Nate there name's will always be remembered with what happen here today." Nate nodded now that the android is dead it was time to look for X6-88.

"Merlin I can't stay here I'm looking for someone. Another human his name is X6-88 any places that a person could go to here?" Nate immediately went to work he helped them now it was time for them to help him. Merlin seemed to be in thought before he replied.

"Yes there is two places in fact. The park and Pascal village, the village is closer. Come with me Nate I bring you there myself.

And so the two walked out of the castle on there way to the village Merlin spread the news of the demon that has been slayed by both the knights who have given there lives to take it down and the human that helped organized the plan. Nate would have preferred Merlin put a bigger focus on the soldiers since they put in more work then he did himself.

He only shot her after all.

Once the both of them reached past the wooden gates that would lead them to Pascal village Merlin said to follow his lead since he knew faster paths.

And so the two went with Merlin telling Nate what to expect a village of machines who have fully disconnected themselves from the network while the people in the forest kingdom still have the connection but are able to act as themselves.

Nate really wanted to meet the person who came up with the whole alien network thing. That person had read to many comics.

Merlin said that they reach the place past this tall shrubs and be ready for the guard to question them. Nate was ready until he saw a large machine that towered above even sentry bots staring at them. From here Merlin led the conversation the giant, machine letting them pass and Nate got a view of the village.

It was built with care and hands it was made going up the trunk of a truly giant of a tree with the base having a few houses and machines running around or just standing and seem to have a few floors each one filled with houses and bridges that led to other trees around them and even more machines. As much as Nate would like to take in the sight he had a person to look for.

"Nate up these ladders Pascal is on the second level." Merlin said as he climbed the wide ladder, Nate followed along to the second level. Walking around a bit Nate had to refuse the questions of a few curious machines as he needed to talk to Pascal.

Merlin did told Nate Pascal is an older model and would stick out from the others so he be easy to spot among the machines. Nate did spot Pascal different design compared to the rest he seem to be talking to a few little machines until they left leaving Pascal alone, seeing this he walked over to him.

"Excuse me are you Pascal?" Nate asked the machine as it made some noise after he finished talking it turned to look at him.

"An android? Oh I mean yes I'm Pascal what can I do for you stranger?" Nate was surprised by the voice of a woman's wasn't Pascal a man's name? A doctor or was it an alchemist?

"Hi I'm Nate and there is something you can do for me. Has a person by the name of X6-88 stopped by? He's tall, dark skin, short hair and has tinted sunglasses with a dark coat."

"X6-88? Strange he told us his name was James. But yes I have he has a home here on the ground level but he left a few days ago haven't been seen here since he left. Can I ask why are you looking for him?" It didn't matter much to Nate if he asked.

"We're partners he went missing nearly a week ago so I was sent find him. That's about it really." Nate paused before asking another question. "How did he get a place here? Did he buy it or something?"

"Oh no he's just staying for a while but if he did wanted to live here I wouldn't say no. He helped us a great deal him and Fred both destroyed a mad machine in the amusement park not to far from here." X6-88 must have just found this mad machine by accident. No reason for the man to get involved in other people's problems. Still this didn't leave Nate a lot of information to work with. He was missing five or four days. He landed somewhere traveled, ended up in the park then here and left.

"Is there any places with androids here? X6-88 was sent ahead to scout the area and report back but since he's missing I was sent anyway even if info is lacking." He wouldn't go back to the park he left after possibly gathering the information he needed from the machines and as far as Nate could guess he must have went to look for more about the androids straight from the source. If he did encounter androids.

"Yes there is it's a camp with some androids that we trade with. Though I don't know the exact place its kept at I do know its in the city ruins." Before the two can keep the conversation going Merlin showed up at the tail end of the talk.

"Hello Pascal, I see you found him Nate. And it sounded like your going to the ruins yes?"

"Merlin its good to see you once more. I just told Nate where other androids as himself can be found."

"Yeah you wouldn't happen to have anyone that knows the android camp is at do you?"

"The resistance camp? Of course I do! We always have to keep an eye on the enemy. You think that's were human X6-88 is at?"

"Human?" Pascal sounded confused by that word. Nate didn't really care he knew a place where X6-88 could be at now.

"Thank you Pascal we leave you to your business." Nate thanked the machine who's gender he didn't really know. The pair left the village with Merlin leading him to the ruins with the android camp saying it take a few hours to reach it and be prepared for any fights that will attack Nate himself due to his appearance.

Nate waved away the worry saying he had something to avoid fights the two didn't need to get involved with. And so the two made there way through the forest until they reached the park where Nate had to pause at the sight of once the two were inside.

"This place is interesting Merlin. Who runs this place?" Nate asked as the two of them stood at the entrance of an alley way that Nate found strange. Built more like a small town instead of a park, then again Nate didn't know for sure his parents spent money on more important things such as food, bills and clothing then entertainment. Nate copied them when he got order put promised himself he would take Shaun to Nuka-world when he was old enough.

He wondered if it survived the nukes. Or if Shaun would even want to go.

"I remembered when this place was still young, it's purpose first was to keep the machines who came safety and stability all this came decades later. Simon the leader just slower lost herself until nothing was left of her. You're friend did a good thing." Merlin watched all the machines in front of them act jolly with their painted faces and clothed self with music coming out of the speakers giving the two a view of happy dancing citizens. Merlin wandered of any of them are sadden with the loss of there leader or it long since passed when Simon lost herself years ago.

Nate looked at the castle that was placed in such a way it made a heart and wondered how fun it be on a roller coaster. "let's keep moving Merlin got to find that man."

With that brief moment of pause the two left the park behind and their thoughts in the back of their heads, Merlin led Nate through the rest of the forest until they stopped at a ruined buildings and rubble blocking there way, Merlin led Nate to sewer gate thankfully Merlin was a smaller machine that was able to climb the ladder down without issue.

Once the two made it through the sewers the duo continued on Nate having had to use his refraction chip when the two passed through machine groups to larger move around this pattern followed for the next few hours Nate following and Merlin leading. It was only after the fifth hour on the road Nate finally had the confidence to ask a question that's been burning to be asked.

"Hey Merlin I got a question to ask."

"Yes Nate what is It?"

"Sorry for the language but why hasn't the fucking sun moved? For nearly _ten_ hours?" After four hours since he landed Nate just thought he was at place with more sun time. Six hours was weird but the sun will move soon? Eight hours and Nate was honestly thinking he must have died because the sun hasn't moved even an inch. At the ninth he finally asked.

"Oh the planet doesn't spin anymore but the earth still spins around the sun and night will come… four months from now? Yes four months." Nate nodded while he wouldn't agree with anyone that told him that, he wasn't going to argue with this. Didn't mean he believed it. Something was going on and he didn't know what but the unknown is disturbing enough that once he finds X6-88 he just teleport the two of them out of here.

Suddenly Merlin stopped and pointed ahead. "There. Pass this barricade you see hanging tarps and a small pound with fish. At the tarps is where the androids have hidden themselves. I won't go any further they attack me has soon as I'm spotted." Merlin turned to face Nate. "I thank you once again Nate I hope you find X6-88 If you need my help again find me at the park. I be there for a while before heading home."

" Thanks Merlin for your help wouldn't gotten this far without your help."

"I believed you would have Nate it just would have taken you some time. I be off stay safe." Nate watched as Merlin walked off and turned the corner of one of the buildings before looking back. He's already came up with a backstory now he wondered if it survive contact with the androids here.

Time to find out.

Nate walked past the barricade as his eyes travelled the area and buildings he wondered if the androids had any snipers that caught him walking towards the base and are just waiting to shoot him. Wasn't like he could do anything about that. To late to active the chip. He just go forward.

Before Nate could walk past the tarps hanging above his head a man walked from the corner pointing a gun at him Nate stopped and raised his hands in the air.

"Got my hands in the air don't shoot." Nate said to the man as the android got closer. He took notice of his desert camo clothing, AK gun and strange optics on his eyes. He stopped moving forward and lowered his gun.

"Yeah I see. You looking to join the camp, stopping by or?" the android asked waiting for a response from the other android with strange armor and guns. Weird skin to.

"Looking for someone. Hoping he stopped by or someone seen him wondering around." Nate lowered his arms and kept them there when the android made no move to stop him.

"Ok. You can come in but you got check in with Yin he deals with any new androids that stop by here either looking to join or passing by. He know more. Still what he look like? Maybe I was on shift if he came by."

"Sure. A bit taller then me, darker skin tone, short black hair, tinted glasses and wore a thick leather coat." Nate saw as the man freeze and knew right then X6-88 was here and or left an impression. He was hoping more of the former then the latter.

"Got to make call. Wait here." And the man stepped back pulling a military talkie from his belt and said things in a whisper Nate couldn't hear. The android put the radio back on his belt and said were waiting for some people and left it at that.

After a few minutes Nate could hear people running towards them and saw as a four person group came along. These four were dressed different then the lone guard, the four had better clothing and bigger guns designs Nate couldn't place. He sighed. X6-88 must have left an unforgettable impression. Damn.

And the four surrounded him as they walked him through the camp Nate saw the other androids looking at the five man group as they walked towards a building with boxes outside of it one of them opened a heavy steel door and motioned for Nate to go inside. He walked right in.

"Nate Ramirez?" Nate turned to look at the man sitting on a bed along side a wall with a table filled with a pitcher of water on it and a container with food that looked like the MRE's he was given back in the trenches of Anchorage. He was feeling sick just looking at it.

"X6-88 looks like I found you. How's the vacation going?" Nate asked as he walked closer looking at the pitcher of water and completely ignoring the container next to it.

"The water is safe to drink sir but I didn't bother with it." Nate nodded as he picked it up and drink straight from it, nearly emptying it. He set it back down.

"And this was not a vacation sir I have been displaced when the relay was damaged by unsupervised students looking it over."

"Yeah I know X6-88 just wandering how it's been with this. Anything to report?" Nate said as he waved his arm at the whole room.

"Yes. This place I for now have called it Twilight I discovered and was told much of this place. Though it would be better if the two of us was at the Institute to share the information I know then stay here." Nate knew he was right better to leave now then stay longer then the both of them had to but still he was curious.

"How long you been here and how much you told them?"

"Four days sir and I revealed nothing, but a reverse of my designation." Before the two of them could continue the door opened as three woman walked in two red heads and a woman with a green fancy cloak. Nate nor X6-88 was surprised by there appearance someone was going to eventually check in on them as soon as Nate came. The two androids that Nate knew were made as twins looked shocked by his appearance while the cloaked woman looked stoic. The cloaked woman looked at the woman one with wavy hair and said something to her she walked away and left the room while the other two stayed.

"So I take it your human just like 6X here yes?" the green cloaked asked.

"Yes I'm am. Names Nate. What's yours ladies." Nate said as he stuck a hand out for a handshake. The green cloak looked ready to reach over but was beaten by the red head.

"I'm Popola sir its nice to meet you!" Popola said as she shook Nate's hand with both of hers her strength making Nate flinched but he knew it could have been worse. He still remembers A2's fight.

"Stop. Your crushing his hand." She pulled back her hands when X6-88 cold voice was suddenly near them both she had a hurt look on her face but she nodded and backed away, X6-88 now standing a bit in front of Nate and to his side.

"Don't worry about it X6-88 its ok. I'm ok it's nothing Popola."

"I'm Anemone, Nate and I would like to get this conversation started, I have YoRHa on my back wanting answers now two humans at my camp which will no doubt make the commander just send a few squads of YoRHa soldiers with flight units move the two of you away. I would like answers before the commander does anything."

Nate nodded at that. Through he wasn't worried why would he?

"Sure ask them I answers them the best I can, and then I would like to ask some myself." Anemone nodded at that her face now less tense.

"That's fine. I go first. Why did he kill three androids apart of my command?" Why you really did leave a good impression did you X6-88. Nate thought to himself annoyed now seeing how much trouble the man was in.

"X6-88 you told them nothing right?" Nate whisper to X6-88

"Yes sir." Nate nodded at. That's good he can start the bullshit train like he did with A2 this one just has to be good for long time interaction.

"You see X6-88 is a courser for the Institute he's not to be on the surface yet, he came here by accident before he can go through maintenance. This left him confused and disoriented, X6-88 been on the surface before but he's always been attacked by androids so experiencing this he hit first and asked questions later. Of course this doesn't mean what he did was right. I make sure you're compensated for your lost." Nate said because he would make sure they got something since he wanted the Institute to have a better relationship with these androids then the people of the commonwealth.

The look on Anemone face showed she wasn't completely satisfied with the answer she was given but nodded anyway.

"Who made you androids?" Nate knew others would have asked different maybe more deeper questions but he couldn't think of any himself nor would he have asked. He keep things simple.

At least that was he believed when he saw both Anemone and Popola flinched back like he struck them with that simple question. Then again he might have since from what Merlin told him androids were made by humans on the moon. But he didn't really believe that, mess who would go to the moon when aliens came from space?

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Humans did." Nate shook his head at that and explained.

"No humans made the designs yes and a few models I'm sure but who made _you_?" Anemone nodded here head now understanding him.

"Everyone in the camp besides YoRHa androids were made by the army of humanity at the kingdom of night." Nate didn't really know how to feel about a _army of humanity_. What would be considered human to them? Just the regular people walking around and ghouls, supermutants are gunned down with impurity? He didn't really want to deal with a another Brotherhood.

"How is _X6-88 _as physically capable as he is? He was able to run with YoRHa androids and strong enough to slam one into a wall. This was brought up by the commander I mentioned earlier." Nate paused. What should he say? He had a few things he came up with but he wasn't sure what he would say. He thought about courser's. Human but not really. He glanced at X6-88 and thought about it.

"I don't know much about courser's beside there training is tough and only the best of them get in. It's a bit of a secret you know." Nate cursed in his head he couldn't talk to X6-88 longer then he know what questions to ask and what not to. This commander through of YoRHa maybe or the Army of Humanity.

"The commander what is she responsible for?"

"The commander leads the YoRHa organization and she answers to the army of humanity." Army of Humanity. Nate is sure now the people behind this android thing is them somewhere at this kingdom of night. But where? A different name for Alaska? He experienced that whole months of no sun himself and it certainly felt like a kingdom of night at that time. But if it was at Alaska who would be behind it all? Not the Chinese they were dealing with American forces after they were kicked out. Remnants of U.S. government? New project with dealing against china? He didn't know.

"Are you… really from the moon?" Anemone asked softly. The moon thing. Why the moon? Why not underground like the vaults the Institute or raven rock? What's so special about the moon the people spread word around humans were living there? Is there something important up There? Is there a moon base?

"No were not. The Institute is a separate organization from the council of humanity and has had no contact with them at all." Where did the council fit into all this? He knows androids fight machines for humans living on the moon and Merlin said they send out calls from the moon to the androids but what else?

"Then what do you mean X6-88 came to the surface by accident? Where is the Institute if not on the moon?" Anemone asked the question the commander was pushing her to ask where X6-88 came from which will now go to Nate.

"Two questions. Can't tell you where we are for our safety. Like I said a accident he wasn't supposed to come here but meet me somewhere else."

"The army of humanity where are they exactly? And when we leave is it possible to come back and talk to you about future relations?" Nate wanted to know where is this army at and hopefully have some kind of relationship between them and the Institute. Something good.

Anemone shrugged her shoulders. "I know that their on a large continent but I forgot the name. And what do you mean by leaving? But yes you can just come back to the camp and we can talk." She asked interested.

"Shame. I mean were leaving back to the Institute, I found X6-88 now it's time to go back and for him to turn in his report." The four of them turned towards the door as it was opened and walked in was the twin with wavy hair a pitcher and container in her hands. She paused as all four of them stared at her.

"Did I missed something important?"

"No you didn't miss but it looks like it's time to leave now we be back." Nate looked at his pip-boy as X6-88 placed a hand on his shoulder and looked back at the three. "Bye."

In a bright flash of light that filled the room the two of them disappeared leaving empty spots in there place.

"What the hell just happened?" Popola said as she saw the two humans disappear right before her eyes. She heard a loud thud and turned around to see Devola on the floor face down.

"Devola!" Anemone rubbed her head already feeling the pain in having to talk too the commander _again_ for hours.

"Damn it all."

-x-

_Leave a review I am expecting hate for this chapter and losing some people but oh well. _

**Armando Garcia- **_Going have to wait for that._

**Jellygoodfollow- **_Thanks! _

**Enumeaelish666- **_Thanks! Nate is human just at this point of Fallout timeline my Lone wanderer isn't nor is my courier. The two are cyborg mutant freaks of nature. More so the Lone wanderer. Living nuke and all. After all this the Institute will have an interest in Nier until they realize holy crap this isn't are world! Once they reach at that point all hats are off. I think only YoRHa has all the weird stuff right now, I doubt they would even share it with humans. _


	6. Chapter 6

Annoyance. It's a feeling that in X6-88's whole activation period he's hasn't been fully accustomed to. After all the majority of the time he's interacted with other courser's who are trained to be professional and straight forward, scientist who made it clear what they want, how they want the assignment done. The closest thing he fully experiences annoyance is when a assignment takes longer then it's supposed to, or when the newbies mess something up.

This current situation nearly beat everything else put together.

Currently he has his arms crossed against his chest with his hands being interlocked with smaller hands that could shatter concrete, his back pressed to the chest of the shorter made android with her ear pressed against his back hearing his heartbeat. How did X6-88 knew the last part?

"21B! I can hear his heartbeat. It's such a pleasing sound." The android said in a strange tone he didn't want to think about. Really he should have just kept the older model of android then try kill these other two. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the defective one trying to molest him. He couldn't keep the shiver of disgust running down his spine but it only encouraged the android to tighten its grip on him.

"24B stay calm your making the human uncomfortable with your…unprofessional behavior." 21B said as she kept trying to call command for further instructions but it seems her operator is still busy either dealing with her own superiors, or having a mental breakdown because 21B and 24B found a human on the earth. Even her operator can be unprofessional. At least she wasn't in her counterpart operators heels.

X6-88 paid close attention to the little machine that suddenly activated a hologram showing another woman long blond hair and a veil? Covering her face. She introduced herself to the one called 21B he listens closely to the two conversation mostly it was about him, his actions and the open shock of the operator 3O.

He found it uninteresting nothing new besides the machines are called pods can shoot and even displayed holograms. He wonder what else these things can do and if he can get these androids to tell him pass the time.

Of course he would have to share information with them something he didn't want to since the best weapon the Institute had was its secrecy, even courser's weren't well known besides the Gunners and Railroad knowing there existence because of the synths they stolen.

The rest of the wasteland had no idea what he is. He couldn't tell lies those would just come back to bite him because he doesn't know how long he be here for. In the end he had only one option. Silence.

"Ok thank you 30, 21B signing out." The android turned to look at the two behind her the human still wearing his stoic expression and 24B still acting very shame full. 21B looked down at her ruined arm and sighed in annoyance, one arm working fine another just gone the three of them would have to just wait for the other two androids to show up before escorting the human to the camp.

One of the androids heading this way was 73B the first to have made contact with the human through at the time she didn't know. 21B rubbed her head hoping the other android won't make a big deal of contacting a human first besides the commander herself.

21B asked the human 6x because she needed something to call him besides just human, if he needed anything since her pod stated humans needed regular drinks of water, food and sleep to function for there days. The problem wasn't just finding something for 6X but also his unwillingness to answer any questions directed at him. 24B wasn't any help since she's just keep her ear to 6X back muttering something about the heart. She felt bad for him before she remembered she was missing an arm because of him. It can be fixed but still.

After two hours of 24Bs awe of hearing a heartbeat and 6X silence she finally spotted the two other androids heading towards the building the three of them were in. Leaning out the window she waved to them and saw them look up and run faster to her position.

Making her way to the first floor she saw as the two stopped before her.

"2B." The 2 personality was one of her favorites focused and determined always following orders and stoic to a fault.

"73B." 73's a determined personality but not one to always ask questions when needed and sometimes more focused on killing machines then those around her.

"21B and 24B is upstairs with the VIP. I tell you this now the VIP isn't an android but a human 24B and I found him we believe he's very confused with the situation since he attacked us and suffered damage from us before we realize what he was. I tell you this now for the two of you can collect yourselves before meeting him."

"What! A human is on the earth but how? How damaged is he anyway? And were escorting a human? Can we ask him questions?" It was a good thing 21B told them before the two met him if one of them were going to be asking question at a rapid pace. 2B only had her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Will his injures cause problems?" 2B cut off 73B before she can keep asking questions that weren't needed to be answered.

"No it won't it has long since stopped bleeding. let's move I call 24B. 24B come down the stairs!" 21B yelled thankfully 24B heard her clearly and came down the stairs 6X still held firmly in her arms.

"Hey 6X? What are you doing here? And why are you being held by 24B like that?" Then she paused and the four saw as she gasped and ran right up to him and stared at him hard.

"By the moon your human. No way. What?"

"73B stay focus on the objective were taking 6X to the Anemones camp since she's the closest to us." 21B made sure 73B weren't go on asking questions that weren't needed. 21B turned to face 24B and 6X already coming to a decision one she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"24B let go of 6X he will be making the journey on his own feet."

"he can keep up with a YoRHa?" 2B's voice ringed in her ears carrying just the slight note of curiosity.

"6X is capable of physical activity similar to an android with the exceptions of strength. He will have no trouble of keeping up." 21B saw 2B's lips tighten clearly wanting to ask more but knowing it wasn't the time held her tongue even 73B was following her example.

"6X you will stand in the middle of us four do not try to break off on your own if you need to rest tell us and we will stop. The safest way to the camp is three hours from here to there. Let's go." 24B let X6-88 go though she made a point in showing her displeasure by giving 21B a look and running in front of X6-88 with 73B next to her, with the other two behind X6-88.

X6-88 with knowing as much information as he did now wouldn't try to run. He stay in one place for now as he should have, but didn't regret not with everything he now knows.

"Do not engage with the machines unless theirs no choice getting 6X to the camp is more important. Lets move out."

21B said what was needed and the five slowly moved away from the building walk, jog and finally a full on running through the streets of the city ignoring every machine that was passed both on the streets and highway they were on. The five didn't stop until they moved off the freeway and stopped in a ruined building more too both let the large group of machines pass and let 6X rest even through he didn't mutter even a word to any of them.

"Pod scan 6X." It was also at this point that 2B had him scanned after seeing 6X run for as long and fast as he did she couldn't swallow the thought he was human so she had him scanned. Besides what she remembered of information about humans they were much slower then even the oldest androids.

"Scan complete: Biological functions found, genetic similarity found to humans probability of 6X being human 100%"

"Weird when 21B's pod scanned 6X he came up as 99% what changed?" it wasn't a big change but still 24B was curious.

"After reviewing, rescanning 6X genetic similarity with old world data it was changed from 99% to 100% once all genetic marks matched with the exception of a genetic disorder that causes infertility."

6X ignored the androids and it's pod conversation and peeked out from the fourth-story window seeing if the machines had finally passed. They have so he looked towards 21B who seemed to be the leader of the YoRHa group for now until they can bring him back to the camp.

"Why do you look like a YoRHa android? Is are clothing styled after yours or did humans picked up are fashion? Or is it the opposite?" This voice he can remember it being belonged to 73B the first one he met after landing here in the _Twilight_. X6-88 found that question to be offensive more because the thought of a courser wearing the outfits of these androids is both _disturbing_ and _uncomfortable_. He can see X2-31 flat out refusing to wear and even hurting someone for daring to suggest she wears a outfit similar to the android with the free flowing skirt.

"Enough with the questions, let's keep moving the machines have past." 21B said to the others with that the five made there way out the building and back on the streets running along for the next few hours occasionally stopping to sneak past the machines or let X6-88 rest with the androids engaging with the machines twice when the machines didn't move on.

Finally after hours of travel the four androids relaxed once they see the familiar sight of android made walls of junk knowing the base was close. 21B let the tension leave her when the five of them finally made it past the tarps and single guard into the camp, slowing back down to a casually walk she and the others made it across the camp ignoring everyone until they reached a door hidden in the buildings and walked in.

Inside she saw a bed, table and chairs with a bookshelf a rather small one and three androids inside. Anemone and the _twins _the files that she was allowed to download made mention their models were familiar with humans, but were quickly made obsolete when newer designs replaced them and bad programming made them less then desirable but the two were all they had for the moment.

"Anemone I'm 21B we have brought the person command no doubt informed you about." Anemone nodded her head and looked at the group her eyes stopping at X6-88, it did not go notice that one of the twins looked surprised.

"I take it the male YoRHa is the one I am supposed to hold on to?" Anemone said as she noticed how strange X6-88 looked compared to all the other androids in the room his height wasn't very impressive compared to other models but it was his _skin. _

From the high-tech YoRHa to the androids apart of the resistance all had smooth, unblemished skin no markings, or scars perfect really. The man across from her? His was detailed to the extreme lines on his cheeks, lips cracked and a scar on his chin she's seen on animals before. Anemone wondered why he was built like this.

"Yes from your response command didn't reveal much?"

"Told to make sure it reaches as few people as possible, that the YoRHa android would tell me more in person." By this point the two have moved away from the others and into a corner of the room to talk more privately.

"_What happened to his ear_! _Let me get a closer look._"

"_It was my fault I kind of threw my sword at him."_

They both ignored the conversation between the others and focused on their own.

"He's human Anemone." 21B at first tried to say it with a different choice of words but instead just said it bluntly. Of course Anemone looked at her confused.

"21B your saying that man isn't an android but human? That's hard to take in. Do you have proof?"

"Pod please send the scans you taken of 6X."

" Affirmative 21B." Anemone stood still with a distant look in her eyes until she blinked taking a step back in dull shock.

"He's human?" She turned her head to the others just now seeing the cut on his ear or at least where is supposed to be and red liquid on his cheek. Blood she realized like animals. Human. No wonder Popola was worried about his ear. She must have knew as soon as she saw the blood.

"What happened to his ear?" 21B was able to keep the flinch down but still had to share what happened and other things found.

"24B and I chased him down believing he was responsible for the death of the two resistance androids Alex and Winder with another android we found with the same injuries. We found him a fight ensured with only myself suffering major damages." Only then did Anemone really paid attention to her missing arm and burnt skin. "24B threw her blade at 6X cutting him."

21B wondered the consequences of 24B's actions will be. Accident or not 21B didn't see anything good happing to 24B even if 6X didn't care personally about his injury which slightly unnerved her. Would 24B just have her memories wiped and stationed in the middle of nowhere having no clue she ever met a human? Or will the 21 personality be wiped out as a whole from YoRHa data banks?

What will happen to herself for not stopping it? Anemone voice kept her out of her own thoughts.

"Did he kill them?" Anemone voice was stoic as her expression. 21B could only nod command saying truth was the most advised option for the moment.

"The weapon he had left the same injuries on myself as the other androids found only because of more durable alloy did I suffer surface damage." Anemone crossed her arms in thought. Her friends died for humans and now her people were being killed by a human? Sick irony.

"I was also inform you that a delivery of supplies was to be made for your camp a few things for 6X and the rest new equipment." 21B paused. " I'm sorry about the others but the commander would want you to hold 6X for a while, I was told once I delivered 6X to you she would call you personally about the situation once I check in with my operator."

"Tell them I agree, I be leaving to deal with other matters in the camp." And with that Anemone left the room, leaving 21B with her thoughts and the responsibility in checking with her operator. Should she call now or wait until she gets contacted. Hearing the beep of her pod she turned as she heard her operators usually greeting.

X6-88 is seriously considering just escaping and heading back to the village instead of staying here, he didn't like the attention of the two androids he met earlier. Didn't like the other androids being so close to his person only the one with the loose skirt and missing arm he didn't think of with annoyance simple because they gave him his space.

He already thought low of there weariness of himself. After capturing him they didn't even bother to check him for other weapons, still had his single plasma grenade and a few fusion cells he could use for a makeshift bomb if he really needed. Even still have his PIT.

He was aware that the three androids were watching as the android Devola he recalled was looking at his ear while its twin model left for stitching supplies. Not that it was needed since courser's had a fast healing rate then humans and regular synth through it was nothing ground breaking, it was only to make sure minor injuries like the one he caught wouldn't interfere with his duties, bullet wounds he would have a medical professional deal with. Besides the cut was clean and he only lost cartilage nothing important no reason to waste a stimpack.

Hearing the door slam open then close X6-88 didn't bother to turn around and just stayed still as the other android Popola spray his ear with water to clean the blood off after while the two could only stare at his ear already scabbing over.

"Popola humans didn't heal that fast right?"

"No they don't usually, though I did remember reading that one book about this family."

"I know what you're talking about its all fiction, this is reality."

X6-88 knew they eventually ask him how but he wasn't going to tell them.

"So _James_ how can you heal so fast?" That was the voice of Devola.

"Wait you two already met him?" the voice it was 24B.

"Yeah he talked to Popola and I back at the park with all these weird machines in it. Don't recommend going I always get nervous over there."

"Devola the place isn't _that_ bad. Anyway yes we met at the park though he was dressed different like a resistance model and he called himself James."

"He told me it was 6X, I thought commander was going to bring back the boys but no. 19G is going to be disappointed she kept telling us about 6X and how she was going to get him to shoot the barrel with her." A pause. "What does that even mean?"

"Might just be how gunners flirt. Oh the look on her face when she founds out she was trying to flirt with a human, half the girls will be pissed or jealous she did. Hell probably both."

"24B we were given orders not to share this information with others for the time being, _don't_ go against orders." This was the one with the most revealing skirt out of everyone here, X6-88 could even see its undergarments the shameless thing didn't even care.

"James do you need anything? Food or water?" the android Popola asked he could only look at it with a utterly blank stare not answering its question. The android started to fidget from X6-88 stare that seem to go right through her.

"Don't call me James." The name is meaningless to him just something he used to seem like a android nothing more.

With that done X6-88 lean on the wall next to the bed he sat on and focused on himself, he blocked out the voices of those around him and saw soon after the four YoRHa androids leave the room while the two other resistance members tried to get him to talk through nothing worked.

When he finally bothered to register the world around him he noticed only one android was in the room with him.

"Why did you kill three people under my command?" the android he believed was Anemone asked coldly.

"The first two were guarding a truck I needed. The other was taking to long to die." X6-88 didn't bother to ignore it seemed like it would have waited for an answer no matter how long.

"Those three were loyal soldiers to humanity and you killed them because they were an inconvenience?"

X6-88 thought about for a split second before answering. "Yes." It walked towards him and bent forward so close its nose nearly touched his. He was slightly annoyed by this and only let it get this close simply because he didn't know its full physical abilities.

"After centuries of fighting for the humans on the moon you killed them because of an inconvenience." X6-88 thought about if he should even bother to reply back. Then he thought didn't he want tell an android about how ridiculous a moon colony was? Everything was most likely a lie?

"The moon is nothing but a lie." And he left it at that. The android flinched away from him giving X6-88 the space he enjoyed before she closed in.

"And what do you mean by that?" X6-88 just focused on the wall behind her he was aware of the pitcher and glass of water with something like food near by but he ignored it. Eventually Anemone left leaving X6-88 alone in the room.

Standing up he walked over to the bookshelf and took one off the shelf, while the Institute had more efficient ways in learning such as lectures and computers it still had its predecessors old library one of few things saved before the bombs fell, he wondered what an android would like to read.

Opening it he read a few pages before snapping it shut and slamming it back on the shelf. A romance novel about a human repairing an android when it came back from the war broken. Disgusting. At least now he understood what a few androids stood in their thoughts on humanity. Or their poor taste in literature.

To pass the time X6-88 engaged in physical activity. There wasn't much he could do as a prisoner.

/

Days. With this amount of time has been passed X6-88 grew just slightly more restless with doing nothing more then exercise, while he did found the androids didn't lock the door he didn't bother in leaving the room no doubt if he did they drop this civil façade and torture him though he did doubt that in itself. He was "Human" to them.

And when Nate Ramirez walked into the room in his dark green armor he knew he was finally retrieved. Though he was surprised the Institute didn't send another courser. Test of loyalty? Or did the man insist on sending himself?

They talked briefly about what happened, his time here until those androids showed up. Ramirez introduced himself to them and X6-88 had to get in between Ramirez and Popola while he was weary of the man because of his connection with the brotherhood and limited railroad contact he was still the father of Father, he couldn't let the man get hurt when X6-88 could have stopped it.

And the more he talked with them he wondered what he was trying to do. He didn't fully agreed with everything Ramirez told them until he was caught off guard about establishing a relationship with the androids.

He wondered what would the point even be. Even if Ramirez could make some kind of relationship between the androids and the Institute it wouldn't matter if the human creators just had them all turned hostile when they got tired of that game. Unless he believed there are no humans and the androids were running themselves a thought X6-88 hadn't thought of himself sooner. The androids did have very advance A.I.'s maybe their creators died when the bombs fell? And they just been doing this mock war to entertain themselves?

Or he was just going though this blind. X6-88 didn't know. It was days like this X6-88 was happy he was a courser and not in position to deal with making contact with oth- oh. He did made first contact. And it went bad. At least Ramirez was fixing it.

Hearing Ramirez talk about them leaving he placed a hand on his shoulder and saw pure white light.

[]

**Zombie overlord **_made a very good point now we have this chapter. And if this is being read its between chapters 4 and 5 which makes this chapter 5 and Nate turn ch.6. God I hope let's me shuffle chapters. It's my fault got a bit to excited write Nate chapter. Now should I answer reviewers questions? Fuck it I messed up once might as well. _

**HouKou-** _Thanks! _

**ptI- **_I let ch.7 answer that. _

**Armando Garcia- **_You should read that line again. Or maybe I need to go over it again to avoid confusion? I let ch.7 answer that question. _

**Enumeaelish666- **_Yeah sucks for A2. Hell if Nate encounter her first he would have gotten an android companion! And X6-88 would have been twitching like mad because in his eyes she's naked. I do loot all the corpse I come across, on the other hand Nate would have no reason to crack open an android since that would require tools he doesn't have. He did take her sword though. Unique weapon. I don't make it very clear. And you see light when there is only darkness. You should see ch.7 now that's hitting people with a curve ball. I hope._

**Zombie overlord- **_I didn't lose anyone surprising. Is it because this is the first FalloutXNier crossover on the site? Ch.7 will be the last switcher between Nate and X6-88 for a good while unless they need to go two ways for story reason. Sorry. _

**Lord of Moons- [**_Preston Garvey: General there's another machine settlement in need of help. I'll mark it on you're map.] Nate crossed paths with A2 when a settlement needed help he couldn't just ignore that. Also I thought of A2 as rather numb to most things with the exception of killing machines. Damn shame they didn't meet under different conditions they would have been friends. Or nothing would have changed. _

_XxX trading spots._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's a fallout heavy chapter but the Institute has a few loose ends that need to be dealt with. Also I need to rewrite the damn summary too._

_[]_

The relay station flashed the bright blue leaving both Nate and X6-88 standing in the metal room.

"Well X6-88 how is it to be back home?" Nate asked as the both of them started walking towards the glass elevator the both of them wanting to reach the others wanted location.

"Good sir." X6-88 left it simple but he saw the blade the man carried on his back and couldn't help but to ask.

"Sir where did you acquire that sword?" It had a passing similarity to some of the blades he saw those androids using at the border fight he got caught up in but older. Did he find it by accident? Through after reading his file he might have gotten it from an android as far as he knew.

"Like it? When I was dropped in to find you I helped these machines with am android issue, after we killed her I kept her sword." He killed one of those androids?

"How did it looked like?" Who knows maybe X6-88 saw the same android somewhere.

"She had long hair and looked naked. She called herself A2." So he crossed paths with that degenerate? And killed it? Impressive even if he did had help.

Nate pressed the button to open the elevator the two stepping in even through X6-88 has done this no doubt hundreds of time he will never grow tired of how clean the Institute is with the smooth metal walls, green grass and running water.

"Sir when you talk to Father please pass word to him that I'm enacting protocol 9-53-77. It would require the director and all on site courser's to attend the debriefing. Only other time this was enacted was when the brotherhood have shown up. And when I give my report of the area I would also like you to share your own experience, this would give the other courser's another person's perspective of _Twilight." _

"Yes I can and I will. Oh one more thing I need to mention the place is called Eden." X6-88 couldn't help to raise a eyebrow at that. "Hey it wasn't me who named it I was told it was kind of a joke. Good thing no one here is religious right?" X6-88 knew some people in the Institute did believe in a higher power but he always found the concept to be ridiculous. After all if god made humans and humans made _him _what was the humans of the Institute? Gods themselves for making life even if it is synthetic? X6-88 pushed the thought away it was a pointless topic that end of the day meant nothing. He is one of the many greatest Institute scientific achievements. If they can make life they can do anything.

_A few thousand_

"So X6-88 this meeting a special place that Shaun knows or someone will pick us up?" Nate asked taking X6-88 from his thought.

"Father will know the room. I see you there sir." And X6-88 walked out of the elevator once it opened letting him walk towards the SRD.

With this done Nate made his own way towards Shaun's room the halls only having enough people he can count on one hand wandering around for who knows what since as Nate was told it was "quite" time through people still worked even past those hours. And Shaun himself as he learned would stay awake until twelve and wake up at four on the dot not the best sleeping schedule but what could Nate do? Tell him to sleep sooner? The man was older then himself.

He knocked on the door not wanting to just barge in, the door opened revealing Shaun who smiled at the sight of his father.

"It's nice to see you weren't hurt on the mission how did things go?" Shaun asked as he moved aside letting Nate and the two sat down on chairs near the viewing, Shaun glancing at the sword in his hands.

"Pretty good actually, Shaun I also brought back a souvenir." He past the sword towards Shaun the older man having to grab the handle and blunt side of the blade due to how heavy it is.

"Father this sword is much heavier then it looks. How long did you carried it?" Shaun asked as he looked over the blade it was a strange design all metal of what kind Shaun couldn't say and did it have a trigger?

"Yeah and arcs of electricity run along the blade don't know how to use that though. Here let me grab it for you." Nate reached over and took the blade back and placing it on the table near by and then going back to sitting down. "Still just a few hours nothing to bad." And it wasn't he carried heavier stuff then before and he was still wearing his backpack.

"Well do take care father we wouldn't you to have back problems in your age now." Nate only smiled. Did just got called old?

"Still how was experiencing Eden with your own eyes?" Shaun asked curious on what his father thought of the place.

"…Amazing… it was like before the bombs like the forest my dad would take the family out for the weekend. Just the animals myself and the machines before I left to find X6-88 in a ruined desolate city with machines and androids." Shaun can hear the nostalgia in his voice. It hasn't even been close to a year since the bombs fell for his father but the world around him has long since moved on from that day. He will always miss the life that was taken in the blink of an eye.

Still.

"I'm sorry father but what is this about machines and androids?" while he was curious on the mention of his father's family from before the war since he only talked about himself and never of his own parents or potential siblings his father may have this talk about robots took his attention.

"I think I let X6-88 explain he told he was starting protocol 9-53-77 and said you know where to go." Shaun nodded through me didn't think that be activated again since the Brotherhood arrived.

The two men left the room Shaun leading his father towards the Synth Retention Division in the rooms made for courser debriefing and once the two of them stepped inside they saw a total of twenty-seven courser's in the room Dr. Ayo and an unlucky assistant named Kelly was the most noticeable in the room due to the white outfits.

"Hello Father, Nate take a seat Father we still have a few courser's coming in the room Nate please stand with X6-88 at the hologram projection since he said you be helping him with his debriefing." Dr. Aryo greeted with a tired tone his eyes bloodshot no doubt asleep when X6-88 started the protocol. They did as asked with Shaun talking to both Dr. Ayo and Dr. Moseley with Nate asking X6-88 about the hologram.

"Hey X6-88 what's with this thing?" A hologram. Nate wasn't surprised they had this too they had a teleport system why wouldn't they have holograms? Through he was surprised it took this long for him to find out.

"Here sir is all the information I have on the projection with a straight forward diagram of the "fractions" I learned about in Eden." Nate look at the hologram and saw it was rather blunt a good thing in his opinion he didn't want to stare at a mess.

"Move the "Council of humanity" next to the moon base since that's where they are supposed to be. Sorry I forgot to mention it I had a rather simple explanation given to me by Merlin so somethings I forgot." X6-88 did as told moving it next to the moon.

"Merlin sir?"

"He's a machine I helped with that android problem." X6-88 nodded.

"Ok all the courser's are here except a few who were sent to bunker hill for a mission. X6-88 please start." Dr. Aryo ordered wanting to hear what's in Eden that the protocol had to be used again.

X6-88 stated his report going through the events in order from the desert the city ruins, his interactions with a unknown robot model to his first contact with a android with the information he collected on the androids to the war the machines the state of humanity and a unmoving sun, Nate supporting that the sun didn't move for the hours he was there. After two hours of his explanation of Eden he stopped talking once everything was needed to said. Now it was the questions.

And due to the role courser's perform in the Institute most of these questions were about the capabilities of the androids and machines with X6-88 answering Institute lasers work well on both machines and androids through YoRHa the all black wearing androids are more durable then the resistance models. And yes plasma works far more effectively then lasers something Nate also agreed on telling his own experience in Eden and the android known as A2.

"This forest kingdom what's are current status with this fraction?" Nate answered that since he helped them with the android problem he would count them as an ally towards the Institute for now.

"What is future courser operations in Eden? Or any at all?"

"That X6-56 is a issue that the directors will discuss in the morning." Shaun answered, he was the one to answer this courser's question.

With a few more questions answered the courser's left the room either to return to their duties, training or maintenance/software updates.

"Well. That was interesting information." Dr. Moseley said aloud.

"I agree with you Dr. Moseley, now Dr. Ayo please come by to the meeting room at ten in the morning we will discuss all this by then also Dr. Kelly send the information you typed down to me I send it to the other heads." Shaun said as he stood up from the seat saying goodnight to everyone left in the room the three humans and one synth.

"Yes I agree with Father its time to sleep, and X6-88 go to robotics they implant a new ear to you." X6-88 nodded at that his hearing wasn't affected but it be nice to have both ears again. X6-88 also left the room leaving the two men behind with a goodbye.

"Hey aren't you from ASD?" Nate asked since he seen the man there the few times he visit to talk about pre-war plasma weapons with a few scientist their.

"Yes I'm William Moseley and you are Nate Ramirez right." Less of a question and more of a statement since everyone knew who he was.

"How you got pulled into this late night meeting? And are you heading back towards the ASD? I need to drop off my helmet it has a video recording of Eden they wanted."

"I was here to give a document to Dr. Ayo and he asked if I was available for a courser meeting regarding Eden and well I said yes. And yes I'm am." With that the two left the room talking about Eden and their thoughts on it.

[]

Shaun looked out at the rest of the Institute seated in the meeting room waiting for the others to come talk about Eden. The Mysteries it held regarding the flora and fauna would have made him shake in excitement if he was younger and was still in Bioscience Division. But now he focused less on the plants and animals and more on the possible threats to the Institute it held. A war between androids and machines, humans and aliens.

The location was still a mystery even his father's pip-boy still connected to pre-war satellites couldn't pinpoint his location. Then the talk of the unmoving sun which he would have honestly dismissed if both his father and X6-88 didn't stressed that point in the meeting. The video he saw earlier even solidify there statements.

Over all it was worrying. From the possible thousands of androids somewhere in the world engaging in warfare for "Humanity" against machines made by aliens who is being controlled by an unknown fraction. Or and Shaun couldn't decide wither it's a good thing or not are running themselves without human supervision. He wondered what some of his predecessors would have thought of in his position.

Didn't matter. They have long since passed.

Even then he couldn't lie to himself he wanted to see it with his own eyes. This land that his father compare to pre-war forest to how the world was before the bombs ever dropped. He wanted to experience it himself even if it was only for a while.

He turned the chair around when he saw his father and Dr. Holdren, Allie entering the room, the four didn't have to wait long Dr. Li and Dr. Ayo entered the room everyone nearly fifteen minutes early. Time to start.

"Hello everyone I take it the document I sent was seen?" While it was said like a question Shaun knew the other three heads had no doubt they fully read it or at the very least looked over it.

"Yes the height that the trees have grown to reach is amazing! That pre-war plants and animals are left largely unmutated is interesting the others in the Bio Division can't simply stop thinking of the reasons why." Dr. Holdren as always is dedicated to his field of research of agriculture and wildlife.

"Dr. Holdren I believe Father may want us to focus on this war between robots then flora." Dr. Filmore said to the man hoping to keep him on the topic Shaun wanted them to talk about.

"Yes while its true I share the same excitement, the more important thing is the fraction X6-88 has called the _Apollo _which humanity is supposed to reside in the moon after aliens invaded the world. Which we all know is nothing more then the imagination of programmers that they created for their machines." Shaun couldn't think of a reason why? All these resources this fraction has and they waste it on some mock war that has no meaning besides returning humans to the earth. This _Apollo_ could have taken over their own territory and move onto the rest of the world he doubt they could have been stopped a hundred years ago and no doubt they still couldn't be stopped.

"I believe this _Apollo _is just treating this machine war as nothing but entertainment they have the time and resources for it so why not? Or they could be testing the software of their machines and once they reach certain results they cease operations." Dr. Ayo put in his thoughts of Eden and what this war could be about.

"Operations for what exactly? We know the machines are fighting for humanity another for aliens but results are they reaching for? Combat data on the androids? From what X6-88 gathers on the androids a good amount of them can blend in with surface people if you ignore their looks and views on humanity so I doubt it has anything with socialization." Dr. Li said since but even combat data didn't make since to her YoRHa androids were considered the special operations so future ones made by _Apollo_ would no doubt be base off of those YoRHa ones, and it be easy to blend into current society do to how different people are.

"Which is why I propose the Institute reach out to these machines. As you all know my father has already achieve good relations with one sub-fraction in Eden the "Forest kingdom" and now wants to compensate a android leader named Anemone for the androids that X6-88 killed under its command. I agree with him if we work with these machines I have no doubt the Institute will be contacted by the true leaders of the _Apollo _fraction. Are we in a agreement?"

Surprising everyone at the table agreed with him no doubt Dr. Holdren wanted people in Eden taking simples, Dr. Fillmore having an interest in the tech used by the _Apollo _with Dr. Li sharing the same views even Dr. Ayo agreed though he had things to say on the matter.

"Father while I agree on trying to keep and establishing good relations with the fractions of Eden I have to say we must considered on potential repercussions on this matter. What if this Apollo fraction isn't as friendly we hope they are? What's next?"

Shaun has long since came to a decision on this matter hours before this. "Simple we cut contact with the machines of Eden and continue are own operations if _Apollo _continue being aggressive after this choice of action we leave Eden all together." Shaun didn't want to waste resources in a land they didn't even know its location so he save the Institute the trouble of getting into a fight they wanted no part of. Unlike here in the commonwealth violence can't be avoided in part of his predecessors choices and the natural violent land. He will not drag the Institute in a fight that can be avoided.

"One last issue that needs to be brought to our attention is Phase 3."

For Shaun what followed was a simple explanation of Phase 3 to his father to recovering a nuclear reactor that would ensure the Institute will be independent now and forever. And Nate would be the one to retrieve it due to his own experience in the wasteland. With this done everyone left the room with the exception of the father and son.

"So Shaun I'm going to take a guess and say this phase 3 is connected to Eden right?" Nate asked as he learned into his seat after lighting a cigar, Shaun also smoking his own cigarettes which Nate found disappointing. Those were only chemicals not tobacco and to this day no one will convince him otherwise.

"Eden is the reason why I'm moving phase 3 forward yes. Dr. Li shared with me that the power used in relaying into Eden is worrying not to say we face problems now but it led me to the decision of moving ahead with it." Shaun said then he inhaled in the smoke and released it.

"Makes sense. So about the whole compensating thing what we doing on that?"

"Dr. Li has already looked over her inventory and have found some older but still functioning laser rifles to give without issue and some cells. A total of fifteen rifles and seven cells for each rifle." Which Shaun found to be a good amount.

"Yeah that seems fair. Shaun I have a question any chance I can take X6-88 with me? Since the Institute is going to be dealing with Eden I think it would be good if the two of us work together since we have firsthand experience in Eden, and taking him to get the reactor core would let the two of us work together in a familiar environment." Nate reasoned after seeing all those machines and what A2 could do he knew he was going to need some help in Eden and what better help then a courser? Though even he knows he needs some more equipment then what he got now. Time to go home.

"Yes father you can I send a message towards Dr. Ayo to clear X6-88 of future duties." With this done the two of them talked about Eden the machines and a little about the past until the two of them left the room Shaun having to deal with director duties and Nate to found X6-88.

[]

In a flash of blue light Nate and X6-88 appeared in the edge of concord and quickly made their way to Sanctuary a place X6-88 knew has long since grown in population some time after Mr. Ramirez has left the vault once a single robot occupied the area it now hold a rather modest size of hundred plus people farming, building and breaching out from said little place and into the woods even looking towards Sunshine tidings co. As a new potential trading hub through Nate told X6-88 he was still looking for a few more craftsmen to fill in the roles that needed to be filled in through he had enough people and weapons for security.

The nearby Abernathy farm also grown due to this increase of population in the area being able to expand their own farm with the new hands coming in. With this new solid settlement in the area made the travel time it took to get here for traders worth it.

X6-88 looked on as Nate waved at the armed people at the red rocket stop as he passed by X6-88 didn't doubt they recognized the man so they saw no reason to stop him or X6-88.

"Sir what are we doing here?" X6-88 didn't refuse to work with Mr. Ramirez both because he agreed with his logic and he wouldn't have the choice if he didn't through it wasn't the case here.

"Just going to get something more heavy for the fission building in the night, and want you to meet some people since we be working together for sometime."

X6-88 looked around Sanctuary from its walls to the clean streets and yards as people moved back and forth adults doing work and children running around all the things that make a community. This place even had a makeshift school house empty which Nate said because it was a Sunday. X6-88 didn't understand the reason through to Nate it explained everything.

X6-88 looked at the only house in the community that was left untouched in more then one way. A white picketed fence grass that was cut clean the house even had a repaired roof and walls, windows and new coat of blue paint. It looked as if time never touched it. Only thing that didn't fit was the T-51 power armor with it hooked up to a power armor station in the drive way. It was painted green.

"Like the suit? Got from some raiders trying to get it open they couldn't obviously they had nothing to plug into her killed them and took it home been fixing the old girl since, fusion core is still high so no change anytime soon." The both of them stood behind it with Nate plugging his pip-boy into the leg he showed X6-88 a screen. "Legs been calibrated, arms fixed got the HUD working in the head a pain in ass that was mind you but it's the chest piece that has the real gold in it. A _medical pump. _Holy shit right? Found that mod in a t-60 suit in downtown it was a mess only good for scrap but the pump was great." X6-88 listened as Mr. Ramirez kept talking about the suit which X6-88 agreed is impressive suit of armor and all the work he's done to it.

"Mr. Ramirez is this what you wanted to get?"

"Yeah and a Gatling laser brotherhood unfortunately. Also want you to meet Nora, Codsworth, Ada and Jezebel plus just call me Nate would you?"

With that X6-88 followed Nate into his house confuse on who the two others are. Inside was a similar state of repair through still worn down after two hundred years he saw as Nate made his way to a bullet ridden Codsworth model in the corner which he then proceeded to talk to as if it was still functioning.

X6-88 couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back. The man even paused as if he was hearing a response back from it.

"So yeah he's older then I was expecting but hell I still love him."

"…"

"It's clean very clean you can eat off the floor clean Cod."

"…"

"oh and say hi to X6-88 here we be working together for some time don't know how long yet. _He's a bit shy._"

"Good afternoon Nate its been a while since you stopped by how's the search for Shaun going?" X6-88 looked at the strange robot that walked in armored assaultron legs laser weapon on its left and a claw on the right, it's until form is armored with a dark blue paint.

"I bet the man still hasn't found him. How long it's been?" X6-88 glanced at th-What? Is that a brain in a jar?

"No, no I found him and it's a weird story too."

"That's good to hear Nate you found your son. But how? You went to the glowing sea yes?" X6-88 ignored the conversation between the two and focused on the brain in the jar in front of him. Is this the reason Father didn't like cybernetics? Because it would lead to something this horrid? X6-88 didn't even know what to consider the thing as. Not fully robotic or even close to being human but it was powering the machine it is attached to. Take the brain and it falls.

"Are you done looking or you going to ask me something fleshbag?" the crime against nature and since when did X6-88 ever thought of That? Said to him in annoyance.

"I have no interest in a technological failure." Whatever it is X6-88 didn't doubt it was a pre-war failure only something this horrible could have been made by lunatics of a crumbling society. He's been to a few of the vaults outside of the commonwealth after all he knows how _sick _pre-war people are.

"A failure? I have you know I am the top military model of robo-brains long before your grandparents were even born!" The thing said in anger.

"Yet here you are rotting in Nate's house no doubt having been bested by him and only continue to live because he doesn't see you as a threat." The thing said nothing in response but X6-88 knew if it had a mouth it would be grinding its teeth.

The thing rolled away into a different part of the room ignoring them all and giving X6-88 some peace.

"Could have been worse. Remember when she cussed at me all the time when I put her in that body?"

"Yes I do Nate she has a large vocabulary. At least when it comes to curses."

"Well then X6-88 meet Ada, Ada meet X6-88. Oh and we taking her with us to the fission building for extra help and Eden. The more hands the better yeah?" X6-88 paused.

"Nate I don't think that wise it can't be allowed into the Institute. It's strictly against protocol unless approved by the director or Division head."

Nate just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry then X6-88 I bring it up with Shaun when we get back then. Sorry Ada I be back to bring you the news."

"Don't worry about it Nate I understand. Are you going to see Nora?" Ada asked curiously. X6-88 wondered if Nate buried his wife outside. He glanced at the Codsworth model and shivered.

"Yeah I am. Follow me X6."

The two went outside from the side door and into the backyard it was a similar state as in the front restored but still worn. In the back was a empty doghouse, little swing set and a mound of smooth, different colored rocks.

Nate crouched In front of the mound and took rocks out of his own backpack and placed them around the mound once he was finished he gently began to take rocks off the top until he pulled out a sliver pocket watch, pressing the button on top opened it revealing a woman with light skin, short dark hair and X6-88 guessed she must have been in her mid-twenty's.

"Hey Nora I found Shaun. He's a bit older then I was expecting but he's safe and sound. Not sure when I bring him over to see you but… yeah so I want you meet someone he's X6-88 one of those synth I told you about. He's kind of like our grandkid its confusing really he's based on Shaun's DNA code or something. And Shaun was made from us so yeah. Technically we got a lot of grandkids since they call Shaun, father."

X6-88 only looked at the man who he now consider to be delusional through even then this isn't something he was sure he should share to the others or reports he give. No doubt Father wouldn't want others to know his own father didn't had a firm grasp on reality. Still is this the reason why he fixed up his house? Maybe Nate isn't delusional and this is his own way of coping with the reality he's faced with?

X6-88 isn't sure he will never be in Nate's shoes who lived in a different time who sudden found his wife dead, son collected to build the greatest ,machines known to man and only to found said son is a man older then himself.

"Here you go X6 she wants to say hi." Nate had his hand out with the pocket watch that held the picture of Nora in it. X6-88 gently reached out and grabbed it from his hand and looked at it.

"Hello Nora." X6-88 paused he wasn't sure what to say if Nora was still alive this conversation would be easier to do. " It's nice to meet you ma'am." He paused again still unsure how to proceed.

"She says it's nice to meet you too." Nate held his hand for the watch X6-88 without question handed it back.

"Can you wait inside please? I want talk to Nora." X6-88 nodded and went back inside Ada give him a bottle of Nuka cola even through he shouldn't he still drinked it. Delicious. An hour passed before Nate walked back inside saying he needed to take his armor off to get inside his power armor, and collect the Gatling laser.

[]

In the days that followed the Institute retrieval mission for the reactor core lead by Nate, X6-88 and Ada protecting Allie Fillmore the threes only resistance for collecting the pre-war tech was the gunners who while held the superior numbers unfortunately couldn't stand against the might of the T51 power armor and Institute technology. The robotic guards of the reactor had the same fate as the gunners.

With the core in Institute hands solved the issue of power within with the exception of outside threats. Nate and X6-88 attacked the railroad base with Nate entering in the front while X6-88 stood in wait at the back exit found by the watchers when Nate told them of the railroad hideout.

It was a massacre in one night nearly the whole leadership of the railroad was turned into ash or goo in one fell swoop.

With Father wanting to end the brotherhood quickly he ordered gen 1 synths to be implanted with bombs to relayed above the Brotherhoods ship past its own magnetic field a issue no longer bothering the Institute with its increase power. This action destroyed the ship and leaving the found liberty prime while damaged still whole enough for the Institute to work on in the future.

With all threats to the Institute no longer an issue this let them focus entirely on the new land named Eden.

[]

Leave a review good, bad whatever.

_I'm not even going to lie I didn't want to add a bunch of content that anyone who played the game will already know about in this writing. _

**Undead3**\- _That's the gen 2.5 while on the outside it looks human its very much not on the inside Piper wrote a paper about the _broken masked _in game about it. Guy comes in Diamond city acts normal flips his shit and shoots people he gets killed and people noticed something weird his body look inside he's all machine. The 2.5 is a android in every sense of the word while some would consider Nick or DiMA as 2.5 , I consider them as a top model of gen 2's. While the gen 3 is purely organic with the exception of the Synth component/courser chips their all just synthetic flesh. If a scanner tried to hack said component I doubt it would work since 1. the tech of both worlds is very incompatible until one side gets their hands on the others tech. 2. What the hell would a scanner see in a Synth component if a successful hack happens? Possibly just memories and accidentally mind killing said Synth. Pods are no doubt confused as fuck about a dead race walking around. I don't even want to start on souls, since in both worlds they exist since in fallout you have lovecraftian gods in the background and Lorenzo Cabot has the spirits of a dead race that existed before humanity talking in his head/soul. In Nier the gods are so in your face it kills humanity, while in fallout the gods or things are driving humans insane for fun. The similarity of both worlds is scary. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A little bit of gore in this chapter._

[]

Merlin was minding his own business when suddenly he saw a bright flash of light similar to when Nate came to them by accident.

When the light disappeared there stood was a giant green machine holding a large red colored weapon, a android in dark clothing and a machine through this one is a older model in blue. The giant one as he saw suddenly dropped its weapon and removed its head revealing… Nate.

A suit of armor like the knights wear? Through he wondered how the man welded it to his skin. A question for a different time as Merlin made his way down to greet them.

"Nate! I didn't expect a visit so soon after I left. Is this the human you wanted to find?" Merlin looked the man over he was a bit taller then Nate and much more grim looking too. He turned to stare at the beauty in blue through. The paint, mechanical parts she teasing shows to those that would look. Why Merlin would say he was nearly bewitched right then and there.

"May I have the name of such a beautiful machine such as yourself madam?" Merlin asked the blue one as he slightly tilted forward his claw grabbing her own he gently placed his head on it before rising back up. Nate stared in awe at Merlin as he casually put the moves on his friend caught between wanting to watch this unfold and stepping in and breaking this up. Ada didn't understand why the machine that seems to know Nate was being weird, strange programming? Or time merely taking its toll on its circuits?

X6-88 ignored the madness in front of him.

"I'm Ada who are you?"

"I'm Merlin. A shame that Nate didn't talk of me more." Merlin said with false pain.

"No he did, just never said how you looked Nate said you helped him A lot when looking for X6-88."

"And I'm going to need more help Merlin I have a request." Nate cut in not wanting to see this played out in front of him at least not yet. And then he was going to have to explain this to Ada. A very funny conversation that was going to be.

"After what you done? I don't mind at all what is it?"

"A team is being sent here for research purposes wanting to know how the plants and animals behavior in person then reading reports. Any place here that's safe for them? And has to be kind of wide there bringing equipment here."

"More humans? Why of course follow me, let me call some soldiers we need help for the clearing."

The place that Merlin showed them was deeper in the castle itself a large library with rubble in the room, After the soldiers with Nate's help moved the rubble and cleared the space leaving the books untouched X6-88 left to the Institute give them the all clear.

Once the team of four being lead by Samuel Thomas who's team is being escorted by five gen 2's and three Coursers for help and defense the soldiers Merlin called couldn't help but to stare in awe of the strange machines the humans brought with them who looked a mix between man and machine. Through Nate was much more surprise on who also came with them.

"Shaun?" He wasn't the only one to be surprised since the others didn't know he was coming with them not even wearing a suit at that. Shaun smiled as he looked around the room as the others got over their own surprise and started to work.

"I did say Eden is an interesting place father why wouldn't I want to come myself? I already finished my work for the next few hours might as well sate my excitement." Shaun looked at the blood that was left on the ground no doubt from when his father first came here. Runes on the ground yes?

"Well I remember yeah, just didn't expect you come this soon not even wearing a suit like the others." Shaun looked back at his father once he was done looking around the place.

"I see no reason to wear it, I'm a old man it would just slow me down and moving around like this let me experience it all fully." Shaun looked at the moose that was drinking from worn down fountain the animal not caring for the noise they were making. He wondered why did it not see them as a potential threat? He knew animals that have never seen humans would come up to them in curiosity but the moose didn't, might be it simply gotten used to the machines here and the Institute personnel didn't gain its interest.

He wondered how bigger was its predators since the moose certainly seems larger then he remember from the books.

"Tell me father does the moose seem bigger to you?" Nate looked at the moose who has now started to rest on the ground just soaking in on the sun that was hitting it.

"I couldn't tell never really went hunting, just camping mostly." Shaun nodded and the two kept walking making their way towards the library the others were setting up equipment.

"Father how long would it take you to reach this Anemone you talked about?"

"X6-88 and I looked over his map that he kept on him when he first came and decided we just go the same way we both went through. Past the village, the park and the city ruins of course it take us a bit longer to find a way for me since I got the armor and package on me but yeah maybe a few hours."

"Make sure you stay safe father and one more thing we brought with us a relay that let you teleport here at this outpost just look at your pip-boy and you see it."

"Really? Nice don't have to go back and forth in the Institute. Save a bit of time."

"Yes it will. I was also told that in three more days we have charted the whole region letting us teleport anywhere we please be it in the land or sky." Shaun said smiling at the hard work of the men and women who had to chart everything down, work of a saint really.

"Can we teleport to the camp now or is that not down yet?"

"Unfortunately no the ASD spent a lot of time working on the forest and desert while the nearby city ruins was the last on the list."

Nate inwardly groan at that he was honestly hoping he didn't had do all that walking again.

[]

Shaun walked in the forest X9-07 at his side his eyes scanning the green around them for any possible threat even if they were in safe territory of the forest kingdom. Shaun wiped away the sweat on his brow his coat and sweater draped on his arm his respect for his father and courser's who constantly work in the sun has grown even further. It was strange through if the bombs had never dropped he would have always been in the sun and not underground his whole life.

"Wait Father." X9-07 had his arm out and unhooked his Institute laser rifle from his chest and pointed at the person that was leaning on a tree further away from them. She now that Shaun looked at her closely wear strange clothing mostly of leather even in this heat.

Through once she brushed aside some of her short hair from her face he noticed she was _not _human for dull red eyes glared at him back which he noticed had confusion and recognition in them.

"Nate? You look different asshole." She said harshly as she pushed herself off from the tree through she didn't do anything else besides crossing her arms staring at his face intently her red eyes scanning him up and down.

"Who are you?." X9-07 called out to the woman who glanced at him seeming uninterested at the rifle pointed right at her for she looked back at Shaun.

"So where have you been? Remember what you promised me? I certainly do."

Shaun thought back to the talks he had with his father about Eden and how he killed a android called A2 acquiring the help of Merlin. Also how her head was turned into green goo when he empty a cartridge into her head. Shaun wondered how she could have walked away from _that_. Shaun gestured to X9-07 to lower his arm hoping that if he seemed less hostile she likewise will stay calm.

"Sorry but I'm not Nate, he's my father and I his son." She walked closer.

"How does that work? You some model based on him or?" the woman who he guessed to be A2 looked at him the confusion more noticeable.

"In a way yes through it is much more complicated then that and requires two people." She nodded in understanding well not really but so long as this Shaun doesn't explain the process that's fine with her. Besides she is looking for Nate.

"Guess that's why you look different, taller, slimmer and not quite as dark in tone?"

"Yes due to my mother's own genetics my skin tone is lighter then my father but darker then my mother the reason for my slimness is more of me not being as active as my father is." Through his height was a surprise to his father saying most of his own family didn't even reach above five-seven same for his mother's side.

The yet named android looked at the other man who was nearly as tall as Shaun himself through wider in build.

"Who is he a android? He looks like a tense guy."

"The man is a courser he's here to protect me on this short walk I'm on. Excuse me but I feel we have gone off track, you are looking for my father yes?"

The android perked up her frown forming into sneer as she spoke.

"Yeah I am where is he?"

"He's currently away to talk to Anemone hoping to make amends with a issue that another courser caused." The woman scoffed and walked back towards the tree leaning on it once she stared at the coat wearing man once more. X9-07 stared right back.

"So he's here to protect you huh? Is he some android or something?" She asked the question again knowing he avoided it on purpose.

"No. He is not an android but a synth gen3 made in the Institute."

"Synth? And that is?"

"A s-"

"You know what doesn't matter."

And then the woman disappeared in a golden swirl of light appearing behind the courser and wrapped her arms around his own her hand reaching to crush the gun as it forced to hit him in the face the two disappeared once more this time the two reappearing in a desert A2 slamming the courser into thick metal pole the size of his head piercing his chest where his heart used to be. For good measure she reached over and jerked on his head backwards it coming off seeing the skin and muscle quickly tear the sound of it tearing and blood splattering everywhere down the man's neck A2 wondered if she did _this _to Nate it would be so much more satisfying to hear and see.

At least she hope so. Because right now she felt a whole lot of nothing, not even the anger she would feel if she saw a machine. She thought death would be a whole lot of nothing but now look at her. Shaking the blood off her gloved hands she wondered about the other humans she saw. Should she kill them too?

No Nate might not have a connection to them. Shaun on the other hand does said he was the son right? A2 seen animals protect their young when she got bored and just animal watched rare as it was she saw how aggressive they been. Would Nate be the same? A2 pushed the thought aside and decided yes she _will_ kill the rest only to make it certain that Nate understood this was to be taken seriously. She was to be taken seriously. Still she needed to collect Shaun before he could warn the others.

Once more in a swirl of golden light A2 disappeared and grabbed the man from behind who let a yell and once more they were gone.

When the light was gone from his view he saw the place he was at is bare besides some fruit off to the side and a pitcher off water and light coming off from the window further from his reach. Standing up he looked around more. And saw nothing besides what was mentioned before not even a door. Understandable since it seemed A2 can teleport at will.

A2's punch shattered the weak bone of the courser who she appeared behind her attack taking a good amount of his head off leaving the contents of his skull to spill out and something else which she doesn't have time to look over now. Instead she moved away as the other courser turned to aim at her shooting his gun the lasers hitting her form while the others she dodged ignoring the slight pain she felt hitting her.

She hid behind a tree a few more shots were taken at her before she heard nothing. Turning to glance over she saw nothing from the tree no courser. Where did he go? Then she felt heat burning her new skin from behind she turned and saw nothing.

Damn it all were is he? A2 thought when she looked around the place she then had an idea. Blinking her eyes she can suddenly see tracks on the ground. Before she can get to far ahead of herself she was hit again from the side more lasers shots burning her new leather and skin much to her annoyance.

Turning her head the direction the shots came from she charged at the man who backed off seeing as she is now heading right towards him he rolled away leaving a gift in his passing which A2 had the displeasure of stepping on and saw her whole world go green.

The courser stood back up and walked over to the puddle and stared at it with disgust and hate.

"Damn. Now we ha-" before he can continue a arm was plunged through his chest where his lung would be coughing and griping the limb he tried to break but the alloy was far to strong for his fading strength, with a kick behind his knee the courser started to painfully slide out of the Androids arm leaving said arm coated in blood, bone and flesh.

He landed with a wet thud.

With this done A2 turned her eyes to the rest of her targets and made quick work of them slow and cheaply made in her honest opinion, just plain shitty really. The humans were just as soft as the others through much more slow it was funny. Looking around the site she saw a few tables, computer things that looked old as shit and a bunch of dirt and plants in containers _everywhere_ by the moon what the fuck were they doing with all this damn dirt?

Walking over to the computer she tried turning it on but it was such an old shit she couldn't figure it out. Fuck it she do it later. Backtracking to the first courser she killed A2 crouched down to his head and poked around its head and all the flesh in his skull and found something strange. Some kind of component what it did she didn't know. Well looks like she had something to do this wonderful afternoon.

Glancing at the knights and soldiers rushing to the place the humans screams and machines was at she figured she might as well give them some payback for earlier.

[]

X6-88 watched as Nate made his way through the tunnel by simply forcing his way through sending blocks of concert scattering everywhere nearly hitting himself and Ada who stood close to him.

"How the paint job look guys? I spent week getting it right and call me vain I hate to see my work go to waste." Nate asked as he tried to look himself over through it was futile.

X6-88 looked at the paint and thought.

"It could be better Nate but at least it's not worse." X6-88 turned around and kept walking Ada following him with Nate close behind wondering what he meant by that.

"What is it because it's not black or white?"

"Yes."

"The hell do you mean green is the best shit since sliced bread. Ada you agree with me right?"

"Nate I'm painted a sky blue I be lying if I did." The man scoffed at that already feeling more tired then before with his favorite color being trashed like that.

"Whatever."

With that the three kept walking in silence for another hour and a half before they had an encounter of the android kind. The three stopped and looked as three androids fell from the building they were going to pass by wearing a strange skintight suit with armor pieces and a helmet that reminded Nate of the Marines armor and wetsuit. All in black.

One of the them no doubt the leader of this little group of theirs spoke first her voice deep but still feminine.

"You are the human called X6-88 of the Institute?" X6-88 wondered why was he put in the spot on explaining things.

"Courser. And he's Nate the human and leader of this mission direct all questions to him." With that X6-88 walked next to Nate letting the man take the role of interacting with surface dwellers be it man or machine. He noticed the two androids behind the leader one talking in a whisper one much more excited then the other.

Nate stepped closer to the woman who he towered by three feet in his power armor and took his helmet off.

"Hello ma'am I take it you're with yorha? What do the soldiers of the council of humanity want with us." Nate asked with a small smile through he knew this was a good thing maybe they be able to get in contact with the human fraction much sooner.

8B quickly took note of his face thinking he looked as old as the commander but so much more _worn _was it because he is organic? He had such different skin compared to others and the strange white spots along his cheek and neck. She made to catch every detail of his face before she spoke.

"We were order to watch for any signs of the humans from the Institute and to escort them to Anemone camp and then contact the commander." And with that said the three androids stood straight and saluted.

"**Glory to mankind**!" three voices spoke in union. Ada looked in curiosity, X6-88 twitched and Nate stared wondering what the brotherhood would have thought of androids doing a similar salute as them. He chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"You don't have to salute to us ma'am were not soldiers just agents nothing more. But still thank you for you're service I know what's it like to fight a persistent enemy."

_Snow crunched under his weight as he fell he aimed his shotgun at the man charging him with a knife his gun clicked empty the man was so clo- _

"Why don't we keep moving and we talk on the way there yeah?" Nate said quickly but the other three were more focused on what he said.

Thank you. It was the first time a _human _said such words to them in person and the three made sure to always remember this moment for the world felt just a bit better then it ever did before.

"Oh yeah what's y'all called? You know my and 88 here the blue is Ada and no she's a human built machine so don't do anything funny."

"Hello I'm Ada."

The androids introduce themselves as 8B, 22B and 64B with and their pods numbers 189, 670 and 007 with that done all of them took off Nate saying don't got to fast since he is the slowest one out of them all, 22B timidly asked _what_ he was wearing.

"This here old girl? Why she's a T-51 power armor the best suit the U.S. has ever made before the war started, superior alloys, better built under suit and HUD with a whole bunch of better upgrades. Got anything specific to ask about it 22B?"

"Yes w-what does i-it run on?" 22B timidly asked.

"A fusion core about a foot long and half the width."

"Fusion core? Why is it so big us androids have cores built much more smaller then _that _does it last longer?"

"I was told it was supposed to last only a century but it's been over two century's so it probably last longer then that, no doubt the people who made it would be very surprise to hear that if they still were kicking."

"What do you mean by still kicking?"

"You know alive? Don't got that saying here?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't heard anyone say it."

"Weird."

The two kept running and talking 22B kept asking about the suit with Nate excitedly answering her questions from how it was made to the first time he got wear one in training and the pain he went to restoring this one with some negative comments on the T-60.

"Damn idiots the lot of them really. Saying the 60 is fucking better then the 51 such bullshit. The 60 is nothing more then the T-45 that's being improved on and by that I mean it was just recycled still has the same shit, same crap and same problems just less frequent and with a new look."

"Why did they improve the 45's and not just make more of the 51's then? The 60's couldn't be that bad if they made more of it."

"It's because the 51's were expensive the cost of one was like three 45's being made an-"

"I'm going to interrupt you Sir but were here at the camp." 8B cut into the conversation while interesting to hear about human made tech they still had a job to do. She looked at 22B who seemed sheepish.

Nate nodded and stopped talking the group passing by the guards who let them through but taking a glance at the three Institute agents. The path similar taking them towards the large tent that no doubt hold Anemone and some of her other officers in it.

"You two wait out here I have to bring the commander on the pod." Nate was excited he get to see the hologram from such a small object.

The four walked into the tent Anemone stood with two others looking at monitor talking about something he couldn't hear he once more removed his helmet. The noise of the removal had the three looking back with Anemone seeing who walked in she order the other five androids in the room to leave besides the two at her side.

"Nate I didn't expect to see you again honestly. A quick introduction of the two with me."

"Hello I'm Ash." The tall man with gray clothing said he had a rifle on his chest.

"Scar." A woman just a bit shorter then Anemone replied half her face had no skin showing the metal underneath.

"I'm Ada." The three looked at the blue machine Ash had moved his hand to grip his rifle while Scar just looked at Ada with curiosity. Nate saw Ash place his hand on the rifle and raised a hand.

"Wait Ash she isn't a alien built machine she's all human made tech no reason to be weary ok?" Ash nodded still looking at Ada and her blue painted metal and single red eye. Anemone looked at the heavy suit of armor he wore and wondered how the hell no one in the tent heard him coming a mile away. Her eyes move to look at X6-88 and they narrowed, if X6-88 was aware of Anemone looking at him he didn't care.

Nate did so he made the first move. Lowering the Gatling gun on the ground he had X6-88 reach over and pull the heavy box from his back who then opened it showing the rifles and ammo inside.

"This here Anemone is the compensation I told you about. Fifteen laser rifles and seven fusion cells each." Nate sighed and explained. "It's not a whole lot compared to the three people you lost but it's all the Institute has, they never were big on weapons rather stay safe and unnoticeable then be loud and flashy. Also under the foam is some schematics and books detailing how to keep the weapons maintain or build some more if needed."

Anemone looked at the rifles and stood in front of it picking one up, slimmer then X6-88 held in hands and a different color the body mostly black and a shade of gray at the "barrel" end of it. Very light. This was more fire power given to them then Army of Humanity ever did in decades. She passed the weapon to Ash who stood next to her looking at the rest.

"Thank you for this it will be put to good use." Nate nodded.

"Excuse me I have the commander calling in."

The people in the tent turned to look at the woman who appeared from the hologram of pod-189 on it was a woman of fair skin and hair with intense blue eyes. Weirdly to Nate she looked like his old elementary school teacher he called mom once, just if she choose to be a soldier then a educator. Looks like he couldn't run from that embarrassment a couple of states away and two hundred years in the future. His mistakes were persistent to catch up with him.

The woman's cold eyes looked at Nate, flicked to X6-88 and lingered on Ada but she said nothing about her presence besides the slightest of the corner of her lips downturn through no one noticed besides X6-88.

"I'm the commander of YoRHa. It's a pleasure to see you have made contact with the resistance members again Nate, X6-88." The woman looked at the other three and gave them a nod in greeting.

"The Institute has a interest in making contact with another organization of humanity, and after the indecent they have brought compensation for Anemone. They want things to go smoothly." The Commander understood what he meant by that.

"Yes no doubt you would like to be in contact with them. But first the council would like to pass a question on the Institute." Here the android paused if for a dramatic effect or to prepare the question only she would say. "Where have you been for all this time?" He voice was still strong but under it was a firm desire of _want. _For she came to conclusion everything she knew was lie from when she was activated to when she was told of the "truth" she was honestly tired with all this.

"Isn't that the million dollar question? Well I tell you."

The Institute has existed long before the Machine war, when androids were still nothing but the works of science fiction and man ruled the plant. But anyway the Institute was called the Commonwealth of institute of technology before it was shortened to Institute. When the aliens invaded and deployed their killing machines the people of the college went underground and seeing no end to the fighting they used the cryo chambers that were being made underground a military contract that was yet be done with. They didn't believe humanity will win against this far superior foe so they decided they wait for their death's in a sleep for the dead.

Yet their death never came and the survivors of that horror awake two hundred years ago, with no belief on the surface world being safe for humans they dig deeper and worked with old technology survive the harsh conditions of living underground. Only a few decades ago did the Institute start looking on the surface for more resources and encounter dangerous androids did it enforced the belief that the surface was dangerous for man. Until now with the current director of the Institute has approved to establish contact with new information of a council of humanity that is hidden away on the moon.

"I of course only gave a short exploration of the Institute but that's where they been, asleep waiting for a death that never came for them." Nate honestly felt sick for adding the chambers. But the others agreed it might explain their lack of knowledge of current events to the androids.

The commander had this all recorded and was lost on what to do with this. She couldn't actually have them contact the council of humanity with them not being real in the slightest, unless you add what's on the moon. Even then she would what? Introduced them to files that were now less then worthless with real humans out there in the world who wanted to make contact with an organization that's a complete lie? She could only imagine how this would blow up in her face. The thought of YoRHa being used as a scapegoat by the AoH for trying to enforce a lie onto the androids have crossed her mind dozens of time since the information of X6-88 being human has been passed onto her once the whole android body finds the truth. The only sliver lining of that thought was that YoRHa find the humans first. Even then she didn't think it would really fix things unless she did something risky. _Very _risky to avoided any potential fallout on her soldiers and herself.

"Who is the current director of the Institute Nate?" She looked as Nate smiled at the question.

"His name is Shaun Ramirez my son or some others call him Father." The man said with pride which she can only compared to the soldiers who fought for humanity but even they felt lacking in comparison to the man. Son? And he is the father of the director? While she might not know much on how humans run things on their side she found it a bit strange the father of the _director_ would be out here in the field.

"I would like to arrange a meeting between myself and him if possible to discuss future contact between the Institute and the council, due to current conditions the humans on the moon have not left it for a few thousand years, we would not want to risk potential contamination that would in danger the rest of the population on the lunar base."

"Yes, I tell Shaun about what you said how would we contact you again?"

"I would approve of Captain 8B and her team with an added member to follow you back either to the Institute or any possible surface base built by you."

"That isn't a problem we have base in the forest we take you're soldiers there commander."

With a bit more talking to iron out the details done with the commander cut the transmission saying she had duties to attend too and that the scanner 9S would be over soon. While waiting Nate kept talking to Anemone and her people also explaining things about the Institute and what they would hope to accomplish with getting with the council and future surface missions.

Once the android 9S arrived, Nate was confused with his appearance that deeply bothered him through he knew better then to ask about it. He only shook hands with the kid who looked like he would explode with excitement at the chance to meet with humans the rather large group disappeared in a flash of blue light back to the forest.

Nate felt things were going pretty good.

[]

_Ch.8 so what you think? Pitch forks, mobs and people leaving me angry reviews? Well come on I'm ready. Not really please don't hurt me. _

_Anyway leave a review be it good or bad it's helps me to write this. And this is a fan fiction writing please support the official work. _

**Undead3-** _Glad it helped. Yeah fallout tech is shitty unless were talking about weapons then they got some neat stuff under the table. _

**Jollygoodfellow-**_ Thanks! Yeah so does Nate but he just has to settle for his delusions instead. _

**Lord of Moons-**_ I saw the video and honestly? That's fucking scary. YoRHa is most certainly using Magic-tech. Institute tech would be child's play for the guy. All well it wouldn't have taken them long to crack it anyway so no real lose for me at least. _

[] _different times._

Nate looked at the twin androids in front of him seated in a very comfortable chair he loved mind you and kept on staring at them. The one with straight hair started to poke her fingers together now nervous as the first human she met in a thousand some years gave her a dead look, her sister couldn't even look at the man she just kept looking at the floor.

"So basically it's been a thousand plus years since humanity _ripped _their souls out of their bodies with fucking clones running around who gained a conscience or sentience and you can't combine them because the fuckers outside have a mind of their own? This is everything important right?"

"Well yes Nate that's everything important."

It sounded downright horrid to Nate looks like everything is going to shit here with disease and and the _souls_ of humans going crazy attacking people left and right.

"Can I drink from this?" Nate pointed to the cup on Popola's desk.

"No I get you some wat-"

"No! I get it for you sir I be back quickly!" Devola dashed from the room so fast she pulled the door from its hinges and just kept on going. The two looked at the damage she caused Popola placing her head in her hands and sniffed. Nate was starting to feel numb.

Standing up he placed the door back in its spot and tried to match it up but just wasn't working.

"It's ok Nate I get the smith to work on it later." Nate nodded and sat back down on the chair.

Nate looked at the overly built strongman that walked in and nodded in greeting the older man returned the nod and looked at the stranger taking notice of his strange gear. He started to talk to Popola who answered with pure apathy and gave him a job and some coins with a don't worry about the change.

He said thank you and left.

"That was Nier he's working for his daughter that's sick."

"You mean who's soul is dying right?"

"It's a bit more complicated then that."

"Sure it is." She flinched with his words even through she knew he wasn't judging her it still felt bad. Nate stood back up and clapped his hands once and looked at Popola and told her it was time for him to move on.

"Well looks like it's time to hit the old dusty trail now partner. Hope you come to some kind of solution towards your troubles but it's time for me leave now." Before he could walk out the room Popola quickly made her way around the table and placed both her hands on his shoulders keeping him in place with her robotic strength.

"Wait you just can't leave! I hav- need to introduce you to the other models and androids that a human is _here_ they be so happy! There's more out there to isn't? Please you have to let us met them some androids don't even know how humans even _are _they just see these fleshbag's walking around an-"

Nate tried to move from his spot but her hands quickly moved to grip his own and pulled them towards her modest chest the grip wasn't going to break bones but he wasn't going to be able to get free from them either. Stay calm.

"And even a few are engaging in rather shameful acts with them which is just sickening i-"

He tried to wiggle his fingers from her hold or jerk on them but just wasn't working he didn't had the strength to get free. Stay calm.

"If _you_ want to engage in such acts I wouldn't mind in the slightest an-"

Ok this just got personal.

"_Stop and let go now._" Nate said in the same voice he used when ordering lower rank soldiers to stop fucking around and perform their duties. She let go and stood straight.

"You are not a whore don't act like one. Don't _ever _say that to me again I'm married and will _never_ be interested in you. I'm leaving I might or might not come back, you see in a day."

In a bright blue light Nate disappeared and Popola stared at the ground where he stood. She never saw him again.

When Nate reappeared in the Institute he went to the console and deleted the coordinates of the place he went to by accident it was better that way really no reason to see such a place.

"Hey dad where did you come from?" He turned to his son who was sitting in a chair a book in his hands he couldn't make sense out of even if he tried. He reached over and messed his hair up.

"Didn't I tell you not to wait for me? Anyway I just came back from seeing you're mom. Want to come with me in the morning see her?" The boy smiled.

"Really? Yes I would like that."

"Then come on Shaun let's go to sleep then it's late."

"I don't really feel that tired."

"You say that now but not latter when I have to carry you again."

The father son duo left deeper into the Institute the place he landed in only coming to his thoughts a hand full of times before it was pushed aside with more important matters that came up. He didn't want to deal with such bullshit.


	9. Chapter 9

[]

Everything felt strange. It's as if he was still active but _not _his systems were running but they have stopped all at the same time. When he could finally see, hear and taste again unburden by using the Human teleport system he was quite happy. How did humans keep using this thing? Or were they unaware of how it affected them?

9S will ask one of them when he gets the chance, and again humans. That have been living on earth the recording that 8B sent to him when he was _sprinting _towards the camp kept going over and over in his head. How did they miss them for thousands of years?

Sure YoRHa is a new organization not even a decade yet but still. Humanity's Trump card yeah? He certainly didn't felt like it anymore, since they missed a whole pocket of humanity no doubt their whole goal of getting rid of the machines blinded them from thinking "Hey maybe we forgot some humans here?" 9S couldn't help but to think thousands of years ago how many humans were left behind when the moon base was started.

He shuddered at the thought of it. We're there _more _underground pockets of mankind on earth forgotten? He wasn't sure. But he is determine to find out one day. Even if it meant leaving YoRHa.

"It seems rather quite here."

9S turned his head to glance at the strange built _human _machine that was further away from him it standing next to X6-88 the human who was capable of keeping up with an android. The idea of it still sounded strange.

"Yeah all the equipment is just left unattended too. This common X6-88?" Nate spoke the human who looked at him strangely when he left the tent to greet him, for what reason he didn't know. If 9S was willing to bet he looked sad maybe. He wasn't sure.

"No it isn't Nate there still be at least one person here checking over the samples."

9S looked at the samples dirt and plants stuffed into containers and glass domes a lot of it too. Made sense he guessed comparing surface soil to underground soil? What did humans eat?

"Guess I find the others you guys wait here I be back." And with that Nate walked off while 9S is being honest he wanted to follow the man then stay here even if X6-88 was human too he acted… different more like a android from YoRHa who followed that no emotions are prohibited rule that really no one followed besides the commander and androids who were just very rigid in his opinion. But really if X6-88 was the voice used to send the messages from the moon he would have been a lot better. The other guy just sounded dead.

"Hey X6-88 why do you have a designation and not a name?" 9S asked the question that's been burning on his mind when his pod shared with him the data that was collected on X6-88. It fitted a android not a human they had name's which meant something 9S himself only had _that_ the personality number and his model letter. He wasn't special, they could make more androids literally just like him only reason they didn't was because of a indecent that happened a few years ago. When a scanner even more curious then himself made two copies of the same android and activated as both battle units.

It didn't end well.

"I'm a courser." 9S waited for the man to explain what he meant by that and after while 9S was going to ask again when someone's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah don't bother 9S the guy doesn't talk much. Nate said he was shy." 9S looked at 64B and was going to ask what she meant by that. Until they heard loud thumping of the armor that Nate wore coming back.

"X6-88! We got a fucking problem!" 9S ears would have been red by now with how much cursing Nate was doing if he was human even the others looked a bit unnerved with how angry Nate sounded.

"Explain what happened?"

"The whole damn team is dead! Looked like lar-" Before Nate could finish X6-88 dashed right past them going the same direction Nate came from. Ada made its way towards him.

"Nate what happened?"

"I don't know Ada! When I left looking for them I found them placed next to each other on the ground the 2's taken apart like some animal attacked them, the coursers were killed cant find the third one any where!" Humans dead? He was aware that the 8B and her team followed X6-88 when he left to see but 9S was too shocked move.

Machines.

Who else would have killed them? They were in the forest! They didn't know the dangers of being in here! And 9S couldn't do a damn thing to fix it. He clenched his hands the thought of those damn things running around.

"9S clam down. I know what your thinking it couldn't have been the machines here we have good relationship with them they couldn't have been the culprit. Besides I saw a lot of them here broken too." Nate said as he started to mess with his HUD that was connected to his pip-boy getting ready leave for the Institute needing talk to Shaun about this then talk too Merlin if he's still alive.

"Look stay calm go with the others I need to go back too the Institute talk to people about what happened here. Ada come on let's go, tell X6-88 I went back and to start the search we sure as hell not leaving this as is." With that 9S saw the same blue-white light engulf them and disappeared. He took off once it was over tell X6-88 what Nate was doing he run and with the help of his pod found them in a courtyard machine bodies everywhere if it's because they were a lot or simply torn apart so violently they were everywhere he couldn't tell.

He slowed down his run and simply walked and stared at the bodies that was a placed next to each a large wound in the chest area or heads bent in such a way it would have left a android in a new body greeted him. He was glad they wore those all covering bodysuits, no doubt under it they had a expression of pain.

22B was kneeling next to one holding the humans hand female with how the suit hugged her form saying something so softly he couldn't hear. While 64B is just pacing back and forth in anger her blade cutting into the ground back and forth. Only 8B seemed to still have her composure as she crouched next X6-88 who was checking over the bodies.

He didn't want to focus on the… dead…. So he walked over ignoring the bodies and crouched next to them hearing X6-88 talked before he can explain what Nate is doing.

"Blunt force. Here in the chest area pierced him went through his back and" X6-88 raised the body allowing the two androids see the gaping would in the back where a lot of blood flowed out or at least it would have if it didn't dry long before they came. 9S felt sick to his blackbox. "left this behind. It missed the heart but no doubt hitting other organs."

X6-88 slowly lowered the body back to the ground he stood up and looked at 9S his unspoken question ringing in the air.

"Nate said he was going back to the Institute talk too some people about what happened here took Ada with him also. And start the search without him." He nodded and walked off the two following him with 8B yelled to the others watch the bodies. They said nothing but 8B knew they got it.

The two followed X6-88 a bit further away from the _others_ and found a man dressed like X6-88 no doubt a courser like himself he crouched, and stared at the body for a while before looking at his… head a generous term since it was smashed the brain being picked apart by insects. 9S walked away he couldn't see that.

X6-88 poked around in the courser's head looking for a very important piece of equipment that all courser's had in them. A chip. He didn't find it. He took the supplies off X8-32 and added them to his own pockets he lifted the body and took it to the others, After that he found the other courser X1-23 a wound from the back that exited at the front. His head wasn't cracked open.

"What is that?" The voice of 8B spoke if it was to him or just saying it out loud he didn't know.

"Plasma. Don't touch it."

X6-88 stood back up and walked around the area leaving X1-23 where he was at for now. He found laser burns on a tree he looked at the ground and found footprints heavy ones. Small not a man's. He leaned on the tree his head turning until he saw the area where the puddle was at. He walked over.

He imagined X1-23 was at this spot fired at the enemy and rolled at the last second leaving a plasma grenade behind. A android then. He killed it if the plasma puddle was of any sign. Through what killed him? Another android?

For now he mark it as two or more androids that attacked the research team. Now who could have killed them all? Either the resistance or YoRHa. No the resistance seemed rather lacking in areas they couldn't have gotten this far if they forced themselves through. And X1-23 used a plasma weapon kill the android and not his laser gun.

He glanced at the android 8B at his side and thought. He couldn't say it out loud or they might turn on him.

"I be back I'm going to share with Nate what I found." With that he teleported out through not before leaving X1-23 with the others.

[]

9S looked at 8B and asked.

"So what were doing now?"

"I'm going to contact command tell them the situation no doubt the commander is going to send over backup deal with this… incident. More androids mean we have more eyes scanning over this moon damned forest." 8B always hated this damn place. Now she had even more reason want to burn this forest down but it had a lot of resources that's supposed to be sent towards the moon one day so she had to control her wants. 9S nodded and with that the two made their way back towards the others with 8B contacting command explain the situation.

From what 9S can hear it didn't sound like it was going over very well. When the two finally meet up with the others 9S could only stare at the bodies as he crouched down. He grasped the hand of one that was male and he wondered. What kind of life did this man had? Did he had family and friends in the Institute who will no doubt miss his presence? Did he had kids like animals do? 9S can only imagine the reaction the council will have once they learn humans were killed on earth.

"Blackbox detected. Wanted YoRHa unit in area annihilation recommended." The pods all called out at once. 9S confused looked around until he noticed a unknown unit standing behind him. Before he could say anything she kicked 9S in the chin sending him flying through the air once he landed and rolled to his feet he grabbed his jaw, the thing was disconnected hanging open he couldn't speak but hold it in place in pain as the pods opened fire as one through the unit disappeared in a golden glow.

Hearing the sound of metal striking metal he turned and saw the unknown unit attack 22B from behind through the unit quickly moved out the way when 64B came in her blades moving so fast the unit was left with a few cuts through nothing she couldn't walk off. 9S seeing the unit engaging them stuck his hands out and proceed to hack into her cause some damage to her internal systems.

Everything went black until he was in the familiar closed off space white blocks around him enclosed with his target. He moved around avoiding the shots that coming at him he needed to destroy four before he can reach the main. Once the four were destroyed he was able to get at the last target. Once it was destroyed he was hit with something strange.

_We aren't going to be on the moon forever. I mean they took me out of storage, might want me train some of those noodles up there make tough nails out of them. _

_Well times wasting want to kill the king? I pass this down to the higher-ups they get you whatever you want since your helping me out. Even a visit to the moon or a higher position of whatever group your from. _

9S couldn't focus long on the strange information that he found as they were still being attacked through his hacking did slowed her down even if it didn't have any effect on her strange ability infused with that strange glow.

For she kept dodging the attacks so close but she still had enough speed to fight back. Until 8B was involved.

Her spear was nothing but a blur as she slowly chipped away at the unknown YoRHa unit tearing apart her thighs and arms all while ignoring her golden strikes and backed away once she activated a protective barrier around her that neither 8B's spear or pod fire can get pass. Once it seemed the hacking 9S was fought off by the unit its speed was back to its regular fast paced movements.

Through it didn't matter it merely made her losing parts of herself harder for 8B who loved the challenge. But 8B knew this needed to be ended quickly so when the unit tried landing a punch at her she pushed it aside and stabbed the spear point into the units foot keeping her in place. In retaliation she lifted her other hand and charged a blast straight at her face, before it can be fired 64B cut the units arm off at the elbow.

With this done 22B cut the other arm off and with the three so close they all brought her down to the ground with 9S running towards them intending to hack her systems and bring her in.

Until she exploded in a golden inferno that burned everything around her, turning the three holding her down into scraps and severely damaged 9S far enough that he escaped the death of his fellows but close enough he suffered damage that left him half blind, and crippled his systems barely holding on with the damage done to him. 9S felt the connection to his pod was gone and knew he was at the mercy of this android he doubts could have ever belong to YoRHa.

For she stood back up her arms now reattached back to her and the damages seemingly disappeared as if what 8B done to her never happened. She walked over and kicked 9S into the air and he could do nothing as he flew into a tree his body hitting it before falling back to the ground face first. The unknown android picked up his _cruel oath _and tossed it aside her the blade worthless to her.

"You saw something didn't you?"

A2 knew he did. But The thoughts of one YoRHa unit was meaningless to her since she wanted Nate for what he did to her. Left her as this _thing _neither android or machine. Only once he was dead or broken could she feel again.

"Wel-" Before A2 can talk she felt the same shots as before tearing into her back melting the skin and metal _eating _her alive in fear and rage she turned around sending golden energy towards the forest the shots came from. Nothing for more of the same shots hit her from the side the same tactic followed but no matter how many shots she fired in every direction they kept coming tearing her apart in the end she allowed her form to be consumed by the gol-

"Got you bitch."

And felt a blade enter from her back through her chest and looked down recognizing it. That scanners blade. She was lifted into the air before being slammed into the dirt then left there pinned to the ground.

"Didn't I kill you?" Turning her head she saw it was Nate in his bulky power armor.

"Know what? I don't care far as I know you took my son no one else would have reason for all this." A2 only gave him a sneer and spit blood at his helmet. Nate didn't care.

A2 didn't want to be in this position anymore so she quickly released the golden glow once more sending Nate flying but the blade cutting right through her. Then she felt something else. It was reaching from inside her trying to get out and it disturbed her. So she fought back and tried to keep it down but it was so much stronger and then.

She felt it.

_Something_ came out of her back and it was large the feeling was horrible, disgusting and painful she felt… _used_ the only feeling that matched what she felt now was when she realized her team was nothing but sacrifices in a mission she was supposed to die in.

And then the new figure picked her up and looked at her with his red eyes. The thing looked at Nate who was getting out of his ruined power armor and screamed before they were suddenly fired upon through it was quickly blocked by the golden shield.

Nate got out of the armor and looked at the androids and ran towards them his laser pistol in hand when the barrier fell he aimed his gun at the new figures head and fired. Saw as the man's skin melted off and the metal underneath was heated before Nate can fire again the man fired a shot of golden energy from his _mouth_ that hit Nate's hand and passed through his bicep turning his forearm into a mess of skin and bone. The pain through didn't matter. He kept running and right before he reached them they teleported away and Nate fell to the ground where they _should _have been.

He stared at the grass he crushed with his weight. It felt like hours as he stared at the dirt but only seconds passed and Nate heard and felt as X6-88 came and lifted him from the ground and started talking about what he couldn't hear. The only thing he could focus on was the fact he failed _again. _

Dead loved ones, dead wife and his son taken by a person who won't stay dead and can teleport. The last thing he saw before he fainted was Kellogg sneering at him blood shot eyes burning with hatred.

[]

_Done. So the story is dead. I still like the idea of it I just dont like the direction I had it going so one day I want to come back and rewrite it. Just have no idea when._

**Undead3- **_before Nier automata starts. The two just never seem to agree on one thing yes?_

**enumeaelish666**_\- he did didn't he? Through at least Nate can Mr. X not so much the Terimantor if Skynet sees him as real threat. Don't they just keep sending terminators kill John until something sticks? It's been years since I seen the movies._

.


End file.
